Peligrosa tentación
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Llevado por sus mas profundos deseos,no pudo evitar querer probar un poco de ella, es que para él y muchos mas ella era una tentación...y dadas las circunstancias se convirtió en una peligrosa tentación...sin llegar a medir consecuencias
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**PELIGROSA TENTACIÓN...**

CAPITULO 1

Habían pasado dos años desde la boda fallida,las cosas siguieron su curso,y la relación de los prometidos mas complicados de Nerima estaba casi igual,estaban en el último año de preparatoria y la relación en parte había mejorado,ya eran mas adultos y repetían para todos y si mismos que habían madurado,en parte era así,aunque seguían con sus injustificadas discusiones e insultos sin sentido,en menor frecuencia claro,pero ya Ranma no era enviado por los cielos de Nerima gracias a su dulce prometida,y los insultos hacia ella no eran tan hirientes como en el comienzo de su relación,lo hacían mas por costumbre,aunque a Ranma le gustaba hacer enfadar a su prometida,según él se veía adorable con ese ceño fruncido,a la vista de los demás el pobre chico se había convertido en un masoquista.

En cuestión a las otras prometida pues seguían molestando y reclamándose como la "elegida",y los pretendientes de Akane si que se habían tranquilizado,ya que cierto ojiazul ladraba como un perro rabioso cuando querían pasarse de listos con su Akane, sí, el chico era como su perro guardián,sus celos habían aumentado y se había vuelto mucho mas posesivo. Los únicos que aun molestaban eran Kuno y Ryoga, pero a este último lo tenía con la paciencia al borde,como odiaba que se metiera en su cama,que disfrutara de su piel,de su calor,de sus besos,esos eran derechos exclusivos de ÉL,SU PROMETIDO, no de ese que se hacía llamar su amigo. Pero bueno lo soportaba porque para Akane no era mas que un "inofensivo cerdito", pero igual el siempre se las ingeniaba para que se perdiera de vista. Al loco de Kuno aunque aun seguía diciendo idioteces los años mermaron en su conducta y casi no molestaba.

Para Akane las cosas, según ella, estaban mucho mas tranquila,aunque su relación con Ranma no había avanzado a nivel sentimental,se llevaban mejor y ella intentaba tratarlo de forma mas amable,aunque al igual que él tenían asumido que amaban al otro,el problema era que no se sabían correspondidos aunque la esperanza nacida de ataques de celos, ciertas actitudes y ese brillo particular que observaban en la mirada del otro en ocasiones especiales los tenia con expectativas que en un futuro, ojala no muy lejano, avanzar en su relación.

Pero no solo la forma de pensar y sentir había cambiado,sus cuerpos al igual que sus mentes habían "madurado", y si antes no eran indiferentes al sexo opuesto,ahora eso era mucho mas notorio,eh de aquí los celos descabellados que portaba un personaje con trenza aunque los simulaba bastante bien,por dentro se consumía en coraje.

Ranma era toda una tentación para las féminas, estaba mucho mas varonil, musculoso, alto y desprendía mucha seguridad,claro mientras no fuera su prometida la que estuviera con él,porque ahí se convertía en un inseguro y le temblaban las piernas si la cercanía era mucha,ademas que las hormonas no ayudaban. No podía dejar de admirar cada curva de la joven,estaba hecha una belleza, siempre la considero hermosa, pero ahora era demasiado para su salud mental, aunque no era el único que opinaba de la misma forma.

Akane aunque aun mantenía su cabello corto,su figura se había esterilizado mucho mas,sus caderas se ensancharon y su busto creció,a la vez que su diminuta cintura se acentuaba,había ganado unos centímetros en altura y su rostro estaba mas definido, aunque no dejaba de desprender cierto aire infantil que particularmente a su prometido le fascinaba,era muy seductora aunque jamas se intereso en demostrarlo,solo lo desprendía de manera nata y eso volvía loco a unos cuantos. Sus hormonas también hacían efecto en ella y ver a su insensible baka entrenar ya se le estaba convirtiendo en una dulce tortura, igual controlaba mejor que él la situación.

Esa noche se encontraba toda la familia reunida en la sala cenando,era una noche calurosa y estaba afectando a todos los habitantes de la casa. Después de la cena cada uno se fue a hacer sus actividades antes de irse a sus habitación a conceder el sueño. Solo quedaron en la mesa los prometidos entretenidos con una película y bebiendo unos refrescos,aunque la única que prestaba atención al televisor era Akane, ya que Ranma estaba mas entretenido admirando a su prometida, como posaba delicadamente sus carnosos labios en los bordes del vaso, como subía y bajaba su pecho con su respiraciones tranquila,al igual que la blanca e apetecible piel que dejaba a la vista,la cual para su fortuna era mucha,ya que debido al calor solo portaba una remera de tirantes algo holgada y unos shorts que tapaban casi todo el muslo,no era la gran cosa pero para el era suficiente para tenerlo mas dispuesto a admirarla a ella que al televisor,al igual que disfrutaba de las distintas expresiones de su angelical rostro según los acontecimientos de la película.

"Aaaayyyy Akane me tienes como loco...que daría yo por poder acercarme a ti, y poder comerte a besos esos labios y toda tu piel de porcelana,estrecharte entre mis brazos para nunca mas irte de mi lado,como me gustaría tener el valor para decirte cuanto te amo y poder demostrártelo...pero no me animo,temo a tu rechazo...lo sé, soy un maldito cobarde,pero es que no estoy convencido de ser correspondido y eso me espanta,y prefiero seguir admirándote de lejos y amándote en mis sueños,aunque se que no me puedo pasar la vida así, además necesito estar mas cerca tuyo, ya tengo 18 años y es hora de que afronte mis sentimientos,y si no me correspondes pues te conquistare,pues el encanto Saotome no falla...jeje, creo que tiene razón cuando dice que soy un presumido...en fin no me puedo dejar estar tampoco,no me voy a arriesgar a que venga alguien mas y te conquiste,eso si que no!tu eres mía! de antes de nacer fuiste prometida a mi y seras mi esposa", pensaba el ojiazul con determinación,"mi esposa...Akane Saotome...mi mujer...suena demasiado bien" pensaba con una sonrisa boba,de repente enrojeció al darse cuenta lo que la palabra mi mujer implicaba y comenzó a imaginar escenas nada santas con su prometida,cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando intento alejar esos pensamientos y mejor concentrarse en la película si no quería que su dulce prometida lo agarrara con una potente erección y ahí si no tendría justificación para que no le diga pervertido y volver a ser acariciado por su mazo. En esas estaba cuando su prometida lo llamo.

-Ranma...Ranma...RANMA IDIOTA ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!-habia perdido la paciencia- "y a este que le pasa que esta con cara de idiota y parece perdido en otro mundo"pensaba la peliazul.

El saliendo de sus pensamientos sacudió su cabeza y la miro ceñudo

-OYE MARIMACHO NO TIENES PORQUE GRITARME QUE NO ESTOY SORDO!

Ella intentando no discutir ademas que era tarde para empezar un escándalo, intenta relajar la situación dulcificando su voz y suavizando su rostro dejando pasar por alto el "dulce" apelativo por el cual la llamó, en el fondo ya hasta se había acostumbrado.

-te estoy llamando hace rato y tu ni caso me hacías estabas perdido en tu mundo, uuufff, en fin solo te quería preguntar si querías mas limonada ya que me iba a servir a la cocina-le respondió tranquila pero seria, aun un poco molesta por como la llamo.

-ah...eh...bu-bueno esta bien...-lo dejo un poco turbado que no le respondiera su insulto y encima se ofreciera a servirle jugo"que raro...no me insulto,capas el calor la tiene sin ganas de discutir,en fin yo tampoco tengo ganas ademas ya me esta dando sueño".

-ok ya traigo para ambos.

Cuando se paro para ir a la cocina el no pudo evitar darle una mirada al trasero y las piernas de la joven, adornándolo un suave sonrojo seguido de una mirada un tanto pervertida y un sonoro suspiro,en seguida se amonesto por no dejar en paz a su hermoso tormento en su fértil imaginación.

Después de que termino la película, la peliazul se fue a dormir seguida de su prometido que no le quitaba la vista de encima,le temblaban las manos ante la ansiedad de tocarla,de poder abrazarla para que no lo dejara lo que quedaba de la noche sin su dulce presencia,estrecharla en sus brazos y arrastrarla hasta su futon para llenarla de mimos,pero solo se limito a darle las buenas noches al igual que ella y cada uno ingresó a su respectiva habitación.

Dentro de su cuarto la peliazul se dispuso a colocarse su pijama, aun en ropa interior, lo miro con recelo...demasiada tela...y ella tenia calor...lo pensó unos segundos y decidió ponerse un pijama que le había regalo Nabiki, era muy necesitado de tela pero ideal para la ocasión, sonrió ante la idea, ademas nadie la iba a mirar, se trataba de un short muy cortito dejando sus piernas casi a la totalidad descubiertas de algodón muy fino y fresco y una blusa de tirantes también de algodón que le llegaba al ombligo y se ajustaba a su figura, a pesar de la tela y el suave color rosa era bastante sexy ya que dejaba casi a la totalidad su cuerpo expuesto,de repente se imaginó que su prometido la llegara a ver en terribles pintas,se sonrojo notoriamente, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas locas ideas,quería dormir tranquila.

Se cambio pero halló conveniente dormir sin sostén para así descansar mas cómoda. Ya estaba por meterse en la cama hasta que sintió ruidos en la ventana, por un momento se asusto, después imagino que podría ser su prometido y casi le da un ataque al corazón de imaginar si la veía así vestida, y encima sin sostén!pero su semblante cambio completamente al percatarse de quien era la visita,sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se amplio debido a la emoción de ver a su mascota asomándose por la ventana la cual estaba semiabierta.

-PCHAN!volviste mi pequeñín!ven con mamá vamos a dormir debes estar muy cansado-y sin mas se acerco a la ventana y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Ryoga casi se va de espaldas al ver a la dueña de su corazón y sus pensamientos en tremendas indumentarias y cuando lo acerco a si estuvo muy cerca de sufrir un derrame nasal,hacia mucho que no compartía ratos con ella,la extrañaba demasiado y no podía estar mas que contento con semejante bienvenida. Cada vez que la veía estaba más hermosa y sexy,y vestida así no ayudaba mucho a su nada santa imaginación.

Porque Ryoga al igual que Ranma tenía sus hormonas a toda revolución, eran más de dos años reprimiendo sus sentimientos,pero lo que lo tenia con su concentración en todo momento en estado crítico era su increíble deseo por la joven,era tanto tiempo anhelando cercanía en su forma humana con ella, y maldita su timidez que nunca podía expresarse,más esos sueños triple equis que tenia como única protagonista a ese monumento de mujer, lo tenían cada vez mas descontrolado,pero el se controlaba, sobre todo la respetaba, su amada akane era lo que mas cuidaba aunque cada vez se le hacia mas difícil mantener su autocontrol.

Como cada noche que la visitaba en su forma maldita se acurruco cerca de su rostro cayendo ambos en el mundo de los sueños, aunque a Ryoga al principio le costo debido a la cercanía de su amada y al calor que deprendía,definitivamente una completa tentación, pero lo consiguió estaba exhausto realmente.

Ya era entrada la madrugada cuando Ryoga se despertó de unos de sus tan conocidos sueños calientes con Akane, estaba sudado, agitado y completamente excitado, de repente fue consiente de donde se encontraba, nada más que con la protagonista de sus sueños, y esa fue su perdición...

Akane respiraba tranquilamente por los labios entreabiertos,esos con los que tantas veces deseo probar, tenia parte del flequillo cayendo de forma demasiado sexy cubriendo parte de sus ojos, eso combinado al olor exquisito que deprendía la joven junto al calor que emanaba su cuerpo empezó a mermar en la conciencia de nuestro amigo,comenzó a recorrerla con la mirada su angelical rostro,su cuello de cisne que se le hacia tan antojable,sus senos redondos y bien proporcionados en las que tantas veces descanso,su abdomen plano junto a ese sexy ombligo al descubierto con esa blanca y suave piel,no pudo observar mas porque el resto estaba cubierto por la sabanas.

"Ooohhh Akane mi amor como te deseo,como me gustaría estrecharte entre mis brazos y confesarte todo esto que mi corazón guarda,y hacerte saber todo lo que generas en mí,tu olor me esta enloqueciendo y tu calor me embriaga mas que el mas fuerte de los licores "

Pero si le quedaba algo de autocontrol este se fue a la basura cuando una fresca brisa entro por la ventana, ya que el clima cambio bastante en la madrugada, generando que la peliazul se erizara ante el contacto con su piel desuda provocando que los pezones se le erizaran también quedando duros y notándose con mayor claridad a través de la tela como dos botones bien marcados,sí, definitivamente una verdadera y peligrosa tentación.

Trago saliva fuertemente y cegado por el deseo que sentía ante tal espectáculo y el sueño muy a flor de piel aun en su cuerpo, con sus hormonas ejerciendo todo su poder,generaron que su estado de excitación junto a su consciencia le formularan un pequeño capricho,uno del cual nadie tenia porque enterarse,un capricho que no era del todo tan malo,quería dormir con ella si, pero en su forma humana, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y sentir su respiración rozando su piel, sentir cada parte de su cuerpo amoldándose al de ella,quería sentir su piel al contacto de la suya, no pedía mucho,ademas el siempre durmió con ella no?y siempre estuvo desnudo, ademas si ella no se enteraba no iba a haber diferencia, claro excepto para él. No era tan malo...pero es que necesitaba saciar un poco su sed de ella sino sentía que reventaría.

Decidido y con un deseo desbordante en todo su ser se dirigió al baño de la casa, después de tanto tiempo en esa casa sabía bien ubicarse sin perderse sobre todo en la planta de arriba. Había elaborado su plan,iría hasta el baño a mojarse, regresaría siendo humano con un vaso con agua para luego volver a su forma maldita después de unas horas compartiendo lecho con su amada, y listo nadie se enteraría de nada,era perfecto!.Luego de mojarse con agua caliente y aparecer un atractivo hombre muy marcado, alto y varonil con una parte de su cuerpo demasiado activa debido a lo que su cuerpo y mente experimentaron minutos antes y expectante a lo que viviría salía del baño,hasta que de repente paro en seco cayendo en cuenta de un pequeño pero no menos importante detalle, que pasaba si despertaba antes de su hora habitual...pero que idiota había sido!por supuesto que se daría cuanta, Akane tenia el sueño bastante liviano,así como sentiría un peso extra a su lado despertaría y ahí si olvídate Ryoga de tu posibilidad de un futuro juntos, pero su decepción solo duro unos segundos enseguida recupero su entusiasmo y decisión al encontrar una solución al problema.

Recordaba en sus últimos viajes de entrenamiento un monje de un templo le enseño un truco para dejar inconsciente a sus contrincantes sin necesidad de lastimarlos, según el se la enseño por si alguna vez no quería dañas a su oponente,en ese momento le pareció una estupidez, si querían pelear con él, un artista marcial, no iba a pretender no querer generarle daño,pero debido a que el monje fue muy amable con él y le brindo alojo y comida accedió a que le enseñara,a su parecer no era útil pero bueno los conocimientos no sobran; esta técnica consistía en ejercer presión en unos puntos de cuello de la víctima entrando en un profundo estado de inconsciencia o lo que era lo mismo un profundo sueño sin posibilidades de despertar en las próximas 6 horas,a no ser que el apretara otro punto en la base de la nuca que volvía a la normalidad a la persona. Eso era!al fin le sirvió para algo lo que le enseño el monje,con ánimos renovados y ansioso por llegar con su amada se encamino de regreso al cuarto.

Entro sigilosamente con el vaso con agua a la habitación de la peliazul, cuidando de que no se haya despertado en los minutos que se ausento, ella seguía dormida, completamente ajena a la situación que se le aproximaba,completamente a mereced de su enamorado. La contemplo embobado unos segundos,pero reacciono en seguida dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de noche y prosiguió a aplicar presión en dados puntos de su níveo cuello,noto el cambio de aura de la chica, esta ahora era casi imperceptible,claro indicio de que había funcionado. Seguía en el mismo estado en el que salio del cuarto,ni su remojo en agua ni su caminata y pensamientos por el pasillo bajaron su anhelación y deseo por satisfacer su capricho y mas aun ahora que la tenia enfrente en una pose muy sugerente y a su merced.

Lentamente se fue recostando el cama junto a ella,el cuerpo le temblaba completamente a la expectación y nervios que sentía,aunque saber que ella no se enteraría ni despertaría lo tranquilizaban un poco, se recostó a su lado y acomodo su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos y coloco su cabeza entre el cuello y los hombros de ella aspirando su aroma,apretando toda su figura contra su viril cuerpo provocando que su excitado miembro rozara con los muslos de su amada arrancándole un suave gemido que ahogó en su cuello,la apretó un poco mas sin hacerle daño haciéndolo jadear,su corazón estaba palpitando muy fuerte y su sonrojo era notorio,su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad de ella, levanto el rostro de su cuello y enfoco sus ojos verde olivos en los apetitosos labios de ella, ese no era el plan...solo era dormir con ella, abrazarla y nada mas,pero la vio tan deseable,tan accesible a él,era tanto su deseo que nublaba cualquier pensamiento coherente,no cabía la moral ni el honor en esos momentos, nadie lo sabría, solo él, sería su secreto, saciaría sus ganas de besarla y ya se consideraba poder morir en paz. Y con esos pensamientos en mente comenzó a acercar sus labios a los suyos muy lentamente hasta unirlos en un suave roce el cual fue aumentando la presión así como la intensidad, comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente lamiendo succionando y mordiendo sus labios, mezclando sus alientos, deleitándose de su saliva y disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que quería probar mas, después de besarla un rato mas en la boca comenzó a bajar hasta besar su cuello cuidando de no dejar marcas,no quería dejar evidencia, siguió bajando hasta la clavícula y así siguió hasta el inicio de los senos, casi le da un derrame nasal pero se controlo, sus manos que hasta ese entonces estaban quietas comenzaron a explorar por su cuerpo, tocaba sus piernas para luego subir por sus caderas, y aunque se quiso quedar ahí para hacer presión aun no era su objetivo, paso por su cintura hasta los senos los cuales previo a llegar a ellos había dejado al descubierto,sentía que estaba en la gloria, comenzó a besar y lamer todo a su paso,con una mano masajeaba suavemente uno de los senos y con el otro lo atendía con sus labios y lengua, succiono el pezón y lambió sin cesar,a esta altura estaba con su excitación a mas no poder, empezó e refregarse en ella con un movimiento de vaivén , empezó a gemir audiblemente pero controlándose no quería despertar a nadie,ubico su miembro entre los muslos de Akane para mejorar la sensación aumentando el placer que sentía y no estar en contacto con la tela sino con su piel, mientras seguía besando y acariciando todo a su paso siempre cuidando hacerlo suavemente,de repente sintío la necesidad de ser tocado por ella, tomo su mano y la cerro junto con la suya que la sujetaba al rededor de su miembro y se empezó a masturbar, jadeaba, gemía estaba excitadísimo, solo una cosa tenia bien en claro, no pensaba hacer contacto de su miembro con su intimidad, moría de ganas, vaya que si!pero eso jamás!no abusaría de ella, ya demasiadas osadías estaba cometiendo como para llegar hasta ese punto, lo que no significaba que no culminaría, lo pensaba hacer pero aun no decidía como, mientras disfrutaba y como lo estaba haciendo, no paraba de nombrarla entre jadeos y gemidos, hasta que vio que se acercaba el momento culmine de su acto y ya se le había ocurrido como quería acabar, o mejor dicho donde...

Mientras Ryoga cometía su fechoría, nuestro joven de trenza despertaba muy agitado de unos de sus sueños eróticos con su tormento personal, se levanto muy excitado, necesitaba ir al baño, y a la vuelta quizás pasaba a verla, algunas noches se quedaba un rato admirándola sentado al lado de su cama vigilando su sueño y contemplando su belleza, a veces se aventuraba a acariciar su mejilla muy suavemente como si pudiera dañarla, aunque su miedo era mas bien despertarla, sabia el sueño liviano de la joven, sonrió con picardía al recordar una noche en la que mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cuidado ella empezó a dar signos de comenzar a despertar,entro en pánico total si lo descubría pasaría de ser Ranma Saotome a ser pure de Ranma,ni el apellido le quedaría, rió por lo bajo frente a sus ocurrencias, menos mal que pensó rápido y haciendo gala de su agilidad y rapidez se metió debajo de la cama de su prometida y para su suerte ella ni se percato de su presencia y encima se levanto a ir al baño o la cocina calculó el, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para escapar por la ventana,en esos recuerdos estaba cuando paso por el cuanto de su prometida, sin percatarse de nada de lo que ocurría dentro debido a estaba embebido en sus memorias y aun afectado por el sueño que había tenido momentos antes.

Ya mas calmado salía del baño cuando al pasar por el cuarto de Akane noto un ruido que le llamo la atención, no era muy fuerte pero si extraño, se acerco hasta la puerta y agudizando su oído capto lo que el considero un ¿gemido? pero no era cualquier gemido sino uno de los que tantos en sueños le arranca su marimacho,un gemido de placer, pero lo peor no fue eso sino que llego a captar que era de una vos demasiado grave como para ser de mujer, mas específicamente de Akane, una extraña sensación de vacío lo empezó a embargar,y un mal presentimiento inundo todo su ser,fue hasta ese entonces que se percato de la gran aura de deseo y lujuria que provenía de la habitación, era descomunal, como no la sintió antes?eso solo se desprende cuando...no..no..NO NO NO NO NO! no podía ser posible,ella no podría estar...no...se negaba a creerlo!de cualquiera hasta de Kazumi pero no de su marimacho,volvió a prestar atención a los ruidos del cuarto.

-Oooohhhh...aaaaahhhh...Akane...oooohh por diooooss...Akaaaaannnnneeee-seguía gimiendo Ryoga completamente ido en disfrutar e ignorando lo que sucedía fuera de ese cuarto.

Sintió un mareo, sintió su cuerpo temblar...el corazón se le hizo mil pedazos, la vista se le nublo, un vértigo jamas experimentado en su vida,no podía ser, lo había escuchado clarisimo, y lo peor había reconocido el autor de esa voz, enronquecida, pero la reconoció era el de su rival-amigo Ryoga, el cerdo de Ryoga y Akane lo estaban engañando en sus narices, se estaban revolcando en el mismo techo que dormía él SU PROMETIDO y la familia de ambos,no lo podía creer, el dolor que sintió en el pecho se le hizo insoportable quería correr,huir,enfrascarse en una pelea y con suerte que acabarán con su existencia de una vez así ya no sentir ese dolor que lo estaba consumiendo y le cerraba el pecho impidiéndole respirar bien,pero desde cuando Akane era así de arrastrada?donde quedo el honor por el que tanto se llenaba la boca, no le importo nada,solo el hecho de que la mujer que amaba,la que adoraba con todo su corazón,su razón de existir se estaba acostando en ese momento con otro hombre que encima considero amigo de ambos, la traición que sintió junto al dolor de sus sueños e ilusiones de un futuro juntos con la única mujer que pude hacerlo feliz se rompieron, se fueron al mismísimo demonio, ahora todo ese amor toda ese sentimiento hermoso se convirtió en odio un profundo odio hacia ella, hacia Ryoga, hacia él por haberla amado así,por su padre por habérsela presentado y comprometerla con él, por llenar su mente y corazón de ilusiones en vano ,odio por el mundo en si por hacerlo el hombre mas infeliz, porque sabía que de esto no se iba a recuperar jamás,ella era SUYA iba ser SU MUJER , SU ESPOSA, LA MEDRE DE SUS HIJOS...que idiota e iluso había sido, y ahora no era mas que el ser mas despreciable que conoció...una mezcla de sentimientos negativos se estaban formando en él odio,ira, tristeza, dolor, furia, amargura, depresión, eran tantos que lo tenían inmóvil sin saber que hacer,pensó en vengarse, pensó en salir corriendo y acostarse con Shampoo sabía que ella jamas se negaría y luego refregárselo en la cara, pero así como le vino la idea se le fue, eso solo le traería consecuencias catastróficas, tendría que casarse con la amazona y de eso no estaba ni cerca de estar de acuerdo, no ni hablar horrible idea...pero sus ganas de vengarse menguaron y solo la desilusión, dolor y tristeza ganaron generando que solo sintiera de nuevo ganas de correr lejos de ahí, de ella y del dolor...

Si Ranma no se hubiera hundido en sus pensamientos y conclusiones y hubiera prestado un poco mas de atención,se habría dado cuenta que en esa habitación solo una persona se oía gemir y que esa aura de deseo que sintió provenía solo de una persona y no de dos como debería ser según sus pensamientos...

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado este primer capítulo, es mi primer historia asi que espero que haya sido de su agrado,no va a ser una historia larga solo va a contar con 2 capitulos aunque capas haga un epilogo,nose aun dependerá de los lectores si les gustaría.

Me encantaría que dejen sus comentarios para ver que les pareció esta primera entrega

Sin mas me despido

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**PELIGROSA TENTACIÓN...**

CAPITULO 2

Dentro de la habitación de Akane, Ryoga estaba en el séptimo cielo, estaba ya por llegar al anhelado orgasmo, seguía tocándose con la mano de Akane y besando sus labios, pensaba acabar sobre el abdomen y los pechos de la joven, su estado de coherencia era nulo solo pensaba en lo satisfactoria que era esa situación.

Ranma a diferencia de él se sentía morir, lo rodeaba un aura oscura, pensaba irse, dejarlos solos y no volver nunca más... pero de repente en un ataque de ira y frustración cambió de planes, se iría si, el ya no quería saber nada más con los Tendo, pero antes les arruinaría el momento "agradable" que estaban teniendo y si de paso la familia se enteraba la clase de persona que era Akane Tendo pues a él ya le daba igual, no iba a proteger a la persona que le clavo un puñal por la espalda. Intentó tranquilizarse unos segundos y limpiarse las lágrimas que corrían por sus hermosos ojos azules, respiro profundo y puso su mejor cara de indiferencia adornada con una cínica sonrisa, jamás demostraría debilidad y menos en esta situación, juntando valor de lo más profundo de su ser dirigió su mano a la perilla de la puerta y la giro...

Ryoga soltó la mano de la joven y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama teniendo entre sus piernas el cuerpo de la joven, la contemplaba mientras gemía y se masturbaba para culminar sobre ella hasta que un sonido lo detuvo en seco...

Empujó suavemente la puerta preparándose para lo que iba a enfrentar y tratando de ser lo mas sigiloso posible se adentro al cuarto y ahí los vio, Ryoga le daba la espalda y estaba arrodillado entre el cuerpo de SU PROMETIDA, el calor de la habitación era insoportable, tomo aire y soltó tranquilamente sin borrar esa sonrisa de superioridad, que ni siquiera él se la creía...

No, no era un sonido era algo mucho peor eran palabras emitidas por una voz varonil y provenían de detrás suyo...

-Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí...

Ryoga quedó rígido, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, era Ranma...por dios era Ranma!-Ranma...-mustió suavemente aun dándole la espalda."NO NO, NO LO PUEDO CREER ! ES RANMA! maldita sea... "

Aun con su máscara de indiferencia siguió hablando, aunque le llamo la atención la reacción de Akane ella ni emitió sonido, de seguro quedo inmóvil de la impresión, claro jamás se espero encontrarla con las manos en la masa..."o mejor dicho en el cerdo...la muy maldita, cínica traidora" pensó cegado por el odio el joven.

-Interrumpo a los enam...orados...?-la frase la termino en un susurro porque justo cuando hablaba Ryoga se dio la vuelta dejando ver su completa desnudes en total excitación, pero eso no fue lo que resquebrajo la máscara que traía Ranma dejándolo con una expresión de total desconcierto, ahí en la cama se encontraba Akane si, pero no como creyó encontrarla desnuda agitada, impresionada e incluso hasta asustada...no, tenía una imagen completamente diferente a como la imaginó, ahí recostada con una expresión de absoluta paz se encontraba su prometida, con la remera levantada dejando ver sus senos en su totalidad y con la parte baja de pijama puesta, pero parecía dormida, no la creía capas de ser tan buena actriz y fingir con tanta rapidez que dormía para evitar el mal rato, fue hasta ese momento que se percató de su aura, esta casi imperceptible, y por su postura se notaba en total relajación, "es como si estuviera incon...ciente", y fue hasta ahí que se percato que él jamás escucho a la joven emitir sonido, empezó a atar cabos pero su cerebro se negaba a pensar lo que pensaba que era, quiso asegurarse.

-Akane?!-la llamó duramente...nada, la joven ni se inmutó seguía igual, inmóvil, tranquila y sin abandonar esa faz de su rostro, y sin cambios en su aura que le indicaran un cambio en su estado, no lo podía creer...

Rojo...empezó a ver todo rojo...su aura aumento de una manera descomunal ahora lo veía claro, el muy infeliz pensaba abusar de ella si es que ya no lo había hecho y la tenía dormida! controlándose lo mayor posible con el labio temblándole de furia, apretando fuertemente los puños y la mirada más oscura y fría que le conocía pregunto fúrico con la vos enronquecida pero modulando el volumen.

-Que mierda le hiciste maldito infeliz?!

-Na-nada, no es lo crees...-respondió en pánico.

-Porqué no reacciona, que carajo le hiciste?!Habla de una vez!-hablo perdiendo la paciencia, es que esa respuesta solo lo enfureció más.

-So-solo esssta dormida,des...pertara en unas ho-horas-aún seguía con su mutismo, no caía en cuenta en su mala suerte ni en las consecuencias de estas, solo sabía que no saldría bien librado.

Fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de caer inconsciente con un potente puñetazo en el rostro, cayo en el suelo, Ranma lo miraba con odio, desprecio y mucho resentimiento, ya le daría su merecido, pero no ahí no quería armar un escándalo a esas horas, además que quería que nadie se enterara, desvió la vista del joven inconsciente en el suelo, y su mirada y expresión cambió absolutamente, se dulcificó pero también reflejaban arrepentimiento y vergüenza cuando observó a la joven, se acerco lentamente a ella y bajo su blusa cubriendo lo mas que puedo, luego paso a inspeccionar la entrepierna de la joven con la ropa aun puesta y no observo ningún rastro de sangre o fluidos, pero para estar seguro bajo el short junto con las bragas de la joven y metió dos dedos y los paso a lo largo de la intimidad de la joven, un fuerte sonrojo abarco su cara y su cuerpo se estremeció, nada...limpios...suspiró de alivio, no llego tan lejos como temía, claro que eso gracias a que llego a tiempo, le acomodo la ropa y la tapo hasta el cuello con las sábana, acarició su rostro con extrema delicadeza y aparto unos mechones de su frente colocándolos detrás de su oreja, sonrió dulcemente mientras la contemplaba.

- Ya paso mi ángel, perdóname por desconfiar de ti, y no te preocupes que yo me ocupare de limpiar tu honor y verle entender a ese malnacido que nadie se mete con mi prometida, la luz de mis ojos-pronunció con voz suave y cargada de cariño, finalizando de decir esto, depositó un suave beso en su frente.

Se enderezo y fijo su vista de nuevo en el suelo, apretó fuertemente los puños para no acabarlo ahí mismo, lo cargó al hombro y se dispuso salir del cuarto por la ventana, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a la chica de sus sueños.

Al bajar pudo observar la mochila del joven que siempre cargaba, la tomo también y entre saltos por los tejados se dispuso a retirarse de la ciudad hacia un bosque en las afueras, no quería testigos.

Luego de unos quince minutos de recorrido llego a un pequeño claro en el bosque, arrojó con gran brutalidad el cuerpo inconsciente de Ryoga al igual que sus pertenencias, debido al golpe el joven empezó a reaccionar, abrió lentamente los parpados y con una mano se sujetaba la cabeza, pero no llego a recuperase del todo cuando una patada en el pecho lo envió varios metros hacia atrás, luego del impacto reaccionó rápidamente cuando se percato de la situación al distinguir a su agresor, la culpa y la vergüenza se apoderaron de él, generando que ni se inmutara, merecía cada golpe, aún no podía creer de lo que fue capaz por satisfacer su deseo, realmente fue él el que hizo todas esas atrocidades con la mujer que ama..?tan miserable era? no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones porque una potente aura de furia le llamó la atención, eso junto con una grave voz.

-Eres el ser mas inmundo que existe en este planeta, no puedo creer de lo fuiste capas de hacer! a ella!la mujer que alardeas que tanto amas y proteges, que te considera su amigo!TÚ que te llenabas la boca diciendo que yo la hago sufrir y soy un pervertido por tener mas prometidas, MALDITA SEA RYOGA EXPLÍCAME QUE MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA,COMO TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLA SIN SU CONSENTIMIENTO! A MIIIII PROMETIDA!A LA MUJER QUE TE A AYUDADO BRINDANDO TECHO Y COMIDA Y SU AMISTAD INCONDICIONAL,NO SOLO LA TRAICIONASTE A ELLA SINO A MI TAMBIÉN QUE TE CONSIDERABA MI AMIGO!ERES COMPLETAMENTE DESPRECIABLE, UNA RATA QUE JAMAS DEBIÓ DEJAR SU NIDO, NO TIENES HONOR NI RESPETO POR LOS DEMÁS, COMO PUDISTE TRATAR DE ABUSAR DE AKANE?!MIERDAAAAAAA CONTESTAAAAA MALDITA BASURAAAA!-grito con todos esos sentimientos oprimiendo su pecho, destilando todo el veneno acumulado, estaba completamente furioso y haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por no acabar a punta de golpes a ese desgraciado.

Ante lo ultimo dicho por el chico de la trenza Ryoga reaccionó y respondió sin tapujos.

-YO NO PENSABA HACER TAL COSA!yo-yo soooolooo que-quería doormir abra..zado a ella co-como ho-hombre, y me deje llevar...se que estuvo mal! y no entiendo como llegue tan lejos, es que es tanto el deseo retenido que tengo por ella que nublo mi conciencia, se que no tengo perdón ni intento justificarme, pero fue lo que paso...y me siento fatal...pero jamas pensé violarla!

-Ja! y piensas que te voy a creer después de lo que mis ojos y oídos percibieron?! y además aunque fuera cierto lo que hiciste no tiene justificación ninguna!la dormiste y te apoderaste de su cuerpo a tu vil antojo!jamás estuviste tan cerca de ser un cerdo como esta noche...ni siquiera cuando te transformas,y prepárate maldita rata porque de estas con suerte sales vivo, sabes por experiencia propia lo que les pasa a los que se meten con MI PROMETIDA!-y terminado de decir esto comenzó la masacre para Ryoga, una sin fin de puños,patadas, codazos y rodillazos fueron a recibir el cuerpo del chico del colmillo, pero el no se defendió, ni esquivo, mucho menos devolvió los golpes solo se ocupo de recibirlos, porque sabía que los merecía, ademas era tanta la culpa y arrepentimiento que sentía que no creyó mejor castigo para limpiar un poco aunque sea su conciencia, se daba cuenta que Ranma no estaba usando toda su fuerza, sino que lo hacia moderadamente, con la fuerza suficiente para generar daño y dolor pero no dejarlo inconsciente, quería tenerlo un buen rato siendo su saco de boxeo, y lo entendía...el actuaría igual...

Ranma daba golpe tras golpe, sintiendo con inmensa satisfacción como recibía al que una vez considero su amigo, a la basura que tenía enfrente, su merecido castigo, lo dejo todo magullado en el suelo con pequeños hilos de sangre corriendo por su cuerpo y rostro,quizás algún hueso roto, jamás lo llego a dejar estar en ese estado pero no le importo, además sabia que se repondría, era fuerte el muy maldito, además no golpeó a matar, solo quiso generar dolor, mucho dolor.

-Ganas de matarte me sobran...pero no lo haré porque simplemente no soy un asesino, solo una cosa quiero que te quede clara, y escúchame bien Ryoga porque no pienso repetírtela, no quiero volver a ver tu maldito rostro frente de mi ni de mi prometida, a partir de este momento quiero que te olvides de Akane, de mi, de los Tendo, mis padres y de Nerima en sí, no quiero volver a ver tu sucia presencia en estos lares, y si por casualidades de la vida en un futuro nos cruzamos de nuevo o te cruzas con Akane quiero el mínimo trato me entendiste? todo lo que alguna vez cosechaste aquí lo perdiste, te considere mi amigo, un rival en la lucha y hasta en el corazón de Akane, pero amigo al fin, sabías que siempre podías contar conmigo, así como yo siempre confié en ti para que me dieras una mano si era necesaria, aunque intentabas obtener el amor de MI prometida, así y todo te acepte, te di mi palabra de jamás revelar que eras P-chan y aprovechándote de eso te metías en su cama como cerdo y disfrutabas de sus cuidados aprovechándote de su ignorancia, haciéndome cómplice a mí de tus fechorías, ese fue el error más grande que pude cometer, y no hay día que me arrepienta de ello...

Ryoga escuchaba con la vista baja, apretaba fuerte los puños, estaba muy adolorido, Ranma realmente lo dejo mal, pero lo que mas le dolía era el orgullo, el alma, y el corazón, se sentía tan inferior...en un arrebato que se puede considerar de locura dada la situación le responde.

-NO PUEDES PROHIBIRME ALEJARME DE ELLA!

La furia comenzó a atacarlo de nuevo, pero como se atrevía si quiera a replicar, que desfachatez de su parte!

-ALTO AHÍ RYOGA!TU NO TIENES REPLICA NINGUNA AQUÍ!agradece que no diga nada de lo que paso esta noche, esto se queda entre nosotros, al igual que tu secreto de la maldición, pero ni creas que lo hago por ti, tu para mí ya dejaste de tener valor como persona, no tienes honor ni como hombre, no vales nada, lo hago por ella, por Akane, para no tener que generarle semejante angustia y vergüenza, agradece que salgas bien librado y no te ganes su odio que bien merecido te lo tienes...pero si vuelvo a ver tu presencia por aquí le confesare todo sin importarme que tan furiosa se ponga conmigo, podrá dejar de hablarme por un mes entero, pero se que al final nos reconciliaremos, en cambio tu solo borraras el dulce recuerdo que le quede de ti y te odiará con todas sus fuerzas-pronuncio fuerte y profundamente, quería que le quedara bien claro que no debía acercarse.

El seguía en el suelo, desnudo, adolorido, vencido y hundido en la mayor de las miserias...cada palabra que Ranma pronunciaba se le atravesaba en el corazón.

-Descuida...no me acercaré...solo...cuídala-pronunció lo mas humildemente que pudo.

Ranma lo observo detenidamente y severamente respondió.

-Ja!eso no tienes ni porque decirlo, sabes que daría mi vida por ella.

Él solo asintió dedicándole por primera vez en su encuentro en el bosque una mirada directa a los ojos, pero la bajo enseguida.

-Aaammm...y Ranma, se que no me lo merezco ni creo que me lo des pero...perdón...realmente estoy arrepentido.

-Lo lamento pero no me encuentro en condiciones de dártelo-pronunció duramente. No recibió repuesta, ni la quería, lo observó unos cuantos segundos mas y prosiguió a darse la vuelta para retirarse, no sin antes destilar la última gota de veneno...

-Ah!...y por cierto...por si no te quedo claro no quiero tener que volver a tener ningún tipo de encuentro contigo, date por derrotado, ya que para mi...dejaste de tener valor como artista marcial también...-le dijo despectivamente ladeando el rostro de espaldas a él, y sin más procedió a volver al dojo.

Para Ryoga esa fue la última estocada a su pisoteado orgullo, a rastras llego a su mochila y procedió a hacerse las curaciones, y sacar el sobre de dormir, necesitaría descansar para mañana emprender un nuevo viaje, para ver si así podía olvidar un poco lo sufrido, y lo perdido...aunque sabía que ya no iba a ser el de antes, con el corazón roto y el alma desolada, porque hasta el concepto de sí mismo cambió, igual intentaría salir adelante, capas solo capas algún día llegue a ser un poco feliz, aunque dudaba que se lo mereciera...

Ya en el dojo Ranma prosiguió a subir el cuarto de su prometida por la ventana, y vigilarle lo que le quedara de sueño, ya que estaba por amanecer, y según le dijo el cerdo dormiría por unas horas no más. Se acerco a ella y acarició su mejilla sumergido en sus pensamientos.

"Eres tan hermosa mi marimacho, mira las cosas que te provoco, no dejo de culparme por lo que ocurrió, por culpa de mi maldito orgullo no quise admitirme que me importabas mas que mi palabra de artista marcial provocando que el cerdo abusara de su condición contigo, y después ya era tarde para volver atrás, temí tu reacción al saber el tiempo que te oculte la verdad, además que sentía pena por ese infeliz, y mira lo que todo eso generó, por suerte no te enteraste de nada, sino no quiero imaginar la vergüenza y odio que albergara en ti, y quiero ahorrarte esos tragos amargos, ya esos dos no se interpondrán entre nosotros, aunque se que te dolerá perder a tu mascota y a quien considerabas tu amigo, pero prometo que no te harán falta, no sabes lo horrible que me siento por desconfiar de ti, no dejo de pensar que hubiera pasado si me hubiera ido en vez de entrar a tu cuarto, como era mi intención al principio, me hubiera ido para siempre por un malentendido, odiándote pero a la vez amándote dolorosamente, por saberte de otro, y a la vez saber que ninguna otra me daría la felicidad que tu me generarías, gracias Kami por iluminarme y hacerme tomar la decisión correcta, una vez al menos...pero mejor no pienso mas en lo que pudo ser, por suerte se dio lo mas conveniente, aunque lamento que hayas salido así de humillada, aunque jamás lo sabrás mi ángel, no mereces ese dolor"

Besó delicadamente su frente y comento en susurro...-Ya es hora de cambiar las cosas, todo el mundo tiene que tener la seguridad de que sos mía Akane Tendo, y de eso me encargaré yo.

Y con esas palabras volvió a su recamara a descansar lo que le quede de tiempo, se sentía física y emocionalmente agotado.

continuará...

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, al final me arrepentí y voy a continuar la historia, la iba a dejar con un final abierto, sin enfocarme directamente en la relación de Ranma y Akane, pero la voy a seguir como una especie de consecuencia de lo sucedido, como se habrán dado cuenta Ranma esta decidido a hacer algo en la relación para cambiarla, lo que si la trama va a cambiar, va a ser básicamente romance. Bueno ojala lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por sus comentarios!y ojala pueda seguir contando con ellos

Sin mas me despido.

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**PELIGROSA TENTACIÓN...**

CAPITULO 3

Era media mañana cuando comenzó a despertar, lentamente abrió sus parpados y se removió en la cama.

-mmmmmm...vaya...las diez!dormí mucho, menos mal es sábado- empezó a levantarse retirándose las sábanas y fue cuando recordó el pequeño pijama que portaba, se sonrojó levemente-huy es verdad no puedo salir así al baño, mira si me ve Ranma...aunque me da curiosidad si le generara algo verme en estas fachas-pensó pícaramente pero se amonesto enseguida-pero Akane!que son esos pensamientos pervertidos!aquí el pervertido es Ranma..."bah a quien quiero engañar si los últimos meses no paro de soñar con él, si se enterara de las barbaridades que sueño,si hasta con su versión femenina e soñado!y ni que diga de las ganas que tengo de hacerlos realidad...Que horror!estoy peor que Happosai! no quiero ni imaginar todas las burlas que me dedicaría ese idiota si se enterara...además de que aumentaría su de por sí enorme ego, creyendo que trae loquita a la marimacho de su prometida...aunque loquita es poco..."-pensaba ahora ampliamente sonrojada,sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos que le alteraban los nervios.

-Malditas hormonas...y maldito baka que cada día se pone mas irresistible-mustió por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido.

"Mejor me pongo la bata y voy hasta el baño, no se porque pero me siento rara, como sucia, pero si me bañe anoche...capas sude mucho mientras dormía y por eso me siento así, bueno nada que un buen baño no solucione". Y sin más procedió a seguir con su rutina matutina, aunque lamentaba levantarse tan tarde y no poder hacer su corrida diaria, pero no le dio mas importancia, mañana lo compensaría.

En otra habitación, un muy atractivo muchacho dormía profundamente abrasado a su almohada, soñaba algo muy agradable porque la increíble expresión de felicidad de sus rostro era evidente, menos mal que ahora dormía solo en otro cuarto, y no tenía a su padre de testigo de sus expresiones,reacciones y balbuceos entre sueños...

-Ak...Akanee...-mustió entre sueños con una pequeña sonrisa hundiendo su rostro en la de por sí estrangulada almohada.

Después de un relajante baño, el cual necesitaba urgentemente, aunque en el fondo no entendía porque si durmió como tronco, se dispuso a desayunar las exquisiteces de su hermana mayor, pero antes de que esta terminara de servir le pregunto a su pequeña hermana.

-Akane te animas a ir a despertar a Ranma? así no desayunas sola hermanita, además ya es tarde-dijo dulcemente sin abandonar su sonrisa.

-Uuummmm,esta bien Kasumi-dijo sin más, no le gustaba contradecirla, además que no le gustaba desayunar sola. Se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de su prometido, moría de hambre!no quería perder mucho tiempo.

Al entrar, ya que toco dos veces y no recibió respuesta como imaginaba, encontró a su prometido abrasado a la almohada, y balbuceando cosas inentendibles ya que tenía la cara pegada a esta, lo contemplo unos segundos...se veía tan tierno, pero procedió a despertarlo, su cuerpo le urgía alimentarlo.

-Ranma...Ranma...uffff-lo llamo un poco fuerte sacudiéndolo, al ver que no despertaba suspiro audiblemte, que ingenua había sido creyendo que así reaccionaría, si parecía una piedra...como siempre...;se tentó a tomar una balde de agua fría, pero se arrepintió enseguida, eso solo iba a generar iniciar la mañana a punta de discusiones y quería comer en paz, además casi nunca lo venía levantado así de un tiempo para acá, solo cuando el muy necio no reaccionaba a sus otros métodos."En fin seguiré intentando con las bofetadas".

-Ranma...Ranma...despierta bobo que tengo hambre!-decía mas fuerte mientras lo cacheteaba sin demasiada fuerza,se estaba quedando sin paciencia, la cual siempre fue poca más si se trataba de él, ya estaba por ir por el balde con agua cuando comenzó a despertar, ella seguía arrodillada a su lado asegurándose que haya vuelto al mundo real.

Comenzó a despertar, un agradable aroma inundaba sus fosas nasales el cual se le hacía muy conocido, empezó a parpadear repetidas veces debido al cambio de iluminación y con lo primero que se encontró fue con el angelical rostro de su prometida la cual lo observaba con suma atención como estudiándole las expresiones, aun medio dormido y medio despierto no controlo sus acciones.

-Akane...-pronunció soñadoramente con los ojos entre abiertos y seguido de un suspiro de enamorado, alzo la mano hacia su rostro para tratar de acariciarlo, pero su intención murió a mitad de camino cuando se percato de su cara de desconcierto levemente sonrojada seguida de una frase.

-q-quee..que ha-haces..-pronunció nerviosamente.

-AKANE!-pronuncio asustado, ahora si, completamente en el mundo real, y sumamente avergonzado de su accionar, agradeció que su sueño no fuera uno de esos subidos de tono que tiene normalmente y no lo descubriera con una notable erección, procedió a sentarse, todavía rojo por su actitud pero con su vista en la duela.

-Bu-buenos días...q-que se te ofrece-logro articular con la mandíbula tensa.

-EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!-dijo atropelladamente prosiguiendo a levantarse rápidamente- aaahhh...yyy...buenos días Ranma-dijo ahora un poco más calmada gracias a la lejanía de sus cuerpos, es que despeinado, con solo una remera sin mangas y esos bóxer, dejando ese espectacular cuerpo mostrando directamente esos músculos bien marcados y exquisitamente bronceados, junto con ese adorable sonrojo y su cara avergonzada se le hacia tan antojable que liquidaba sus nervios...HUYE..gritaron sus alertas, antes de hacer alguna locura...y así lo hizo se retiro lo antes posible de la habitación de su prometido, y del alcance de sus ojos.

-Malditas hormonas...-murmuro malhumorada por lo bajo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Gracias-dijo suavemente ya que no lo oiría-uuuuuffffff...esto me gano por dormilón...mi hermosa marimacho...no me huyas...quédate a mi lado...por siempre...-pronuncio quedamente con la vista en la puerta.

De repente recordó todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, como para no dormir tanto,se reconoció interiormente."Ojala ya estés muy lejos cerdo del demonio, no te quiero volver a ver el rostro",pensó con ira contenida, aun no se recuperaba de lo sucedido y todo lo que genero en su ser, "vaya desde Jusenkyo no tenía un sube y baja de tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo...",mejor bajaba a desayunar con su tormento, que mejor forma de empezar el día que a su lado, bueno aunque se le ocurría una mejor forma de empezarlo...con ella entre sus brazos...en preferencia desnuda...alejó sus pensamientos poco decorosos, mejor se vestía y bajaba a comer algo que su estomago ya reclamaba, además tenía que idear algo para acercarse a ella, ya no podía seguir así, pero de solo pensar en que lo rechazara se echaba para atrás."Mierda!tengo que hacer algo, no debo ser tan cobárdico, y dejar de lado mi orgullo, esto debe cambiar...digo porque ella algo debe sentir por mí, esos sonrojos y actitud nerviosa en dadas circunstancias me lo dicen, además se pone celosa cuando las otras se me acercan y me abrasan...uuuuyyyy...como odio que hagan eso!no entienden que no me interesan, sino ya hubiera accedido a sus sin fin de proposiciones, tontas...aunque en parte es mi culpa por no ser claro con mis sentimientos, lo único bueno que le saco a esas situaciones, aparte de la comida gratis claro, son esos celos difícil de controlar que tiene mi marimacho, soy un canalla lo admito, pero adoro que se ponga así, aunque cuando me golpea no me gusta tanto...en fin volviendo a mis planes, todas esas actitudes tienen que significar algo no..."pensó no muy seguro,"y si son ideas mías y ella no siente nada mas que amistad por mi"concluyo con miedo y una expresión de pánico,"ni hablar!que no decaiga ese animo Ranma, en la madrugada llegaste a una resolución, y no la vas a abandonar, ademas se lo prometiste, pero antes de ejecutar mi plan, el cual aun no tengo...debo saber que siente Akane, necesito saber si al menos tengo chance, digo no creo que sea muy difícil... se que le gusto, una vez me lo confeso, fue hace mucho, en aquel viaje a la isla de las princesas, pero bueno ahora estoy mucho más atractivo que antes,así que si antes le gustaba ahora debo de encantarle!"pensó con el ego a mil y una enorme sonrisa esperanzadora,"bueno pero lo mejor ahora es comer algo,muero de hambre!".Ya vestido y con el ánimo renovado se fue e desayunar con una jovencita de hermosos ojos chocolate y cautivadora sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kasumi!vaya esto se ve que esta muy sabroso!-comento contento,olvidando la vergonzosa situación de hace unos momentos, el hambre le confundía los sentimientos al pobre.

-Buenos días Ranma, veo que te levantaste con hambre, dormiste bastante-comento la mayor de los Tendo sin ninguna malicia.

El joven solo se limito a comenzar e devorar su desayuno, a su lado su prometida no estaba tan tranquila, se sentía nerviosa con un leve sonrojo y no apartaba la vista del plato, pero su estado de nerviosismo no se debía al comportamiento de hace unos minutos de su prometido, para que negarlo, si le fascino la forma en la que la llamo, fue tan...dulce...y...sexy, con esa voz enronquecida por el sueño y esa mirada brillante,no, el problema fue lo que genero en ella, aun se le erizaban todos los vellos de recordar como la llamo..."maldita sea!porque me generas estas reacciones Ranma!osea siempre me gustaste, como para no,si esta como quiere,y lo peor es que lo sabe el muy ególatra, pero ahora es mas que eso, es verdad que entraste a mi mente y mi corazón al poco tiempo de conocernos, y ya no te saliste ahí, pero esto va mas allá, es un deseo carnal lo que me tiene en este abombamiento, es que esta frustración sexual que tengo me esta afectando,fue tanta la barrera física que nos impusimos que aumentaron mi ansiedad, ya ni siquiera puedo verte entrenar en paz, no me puedo concentrar...con esa capa de sudor adornando tu piel, tus movimientos perfectos con absoluta gracia y armonía, tu respiración agitada y esa mirada segura y decidida a cada nuevo movimiento, es tan excitante...y cuando entrena sin camisa...ay por dios!tranquilízate Akane!encima esos sueños que tengo contigo...me van a volver loca, tengo miedo a que cometa una locura en un arranque hormonal...",en esos pensamientos estaba cuando ingreso Nabiki a la sala.

-Buenos días tortolitos!vaya por lo que veo durmieron bastante...o será que anoche quedaron muy cansados...nosotros los dejamos muy tranquilos mirando una película pero quien sabe capáz que decidieron cumplir alguno de sus más locos sueños...-comento insinuante y con una sonrisa pícara, como adoraba molestarlos, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ella seguiría disfrutando incomodándolos y ver como se sonrojan y se ponen nerviosos,era tan divertido!

Listo no pudo seguir comiendo, los nervios que sintió gracias al comentario le basto para cerrarle el estómago, como lo hacía...no se acostumbraba más...es que disparaba su imaginación a que ante tal posibilidad fuera a darse, pero de repente recordó lo que realmente sucedió esa noche, el cual fue el motivo de que ambos durmieran hasta tarde, y sus nervios se fueron, y lo embargo de nuevo la ira frente a los recuerdos, con un semblante demasiado serio y con vos seca respondió.

-Nunca tuviste una mala noche, le pasa a cualquiera.

Ella se desencajo un poco ante la respuesta y manera en la que le respondió, no consiguió ponerlo en la encrucijada de siempre y le contesto con un tono bastante hostil, pero bueno no le dio importancia de seguro andaba de mal humor, prefirió concentrarse en su hermana la cual si reacciono a su gusto, estaba toda sonrojada y había que ver lo cómica que se veía intentando que no se le caiga el arroz de los palillos, así que quiso picarla un poco más...

-Y tu Akane, como estuvo tu noche...interesante?-pregunto en el mismo tono que antes.

Intento tranquilizarse ya que ella realmente no había hecho nada, su estado de nervios se debía a que justo se encontraba con pensamientos nada santos de su prometido, y con esas insinuaciones solo hacían volar sus ideas...con el segundo comentario si intentó responder de la forma más calma posible.

-Normal herm...-pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que un golpe en seco detuvo su frase.

Estaba que se lo llevaban los mil demonios, con ese segundo comentario de su "querida cuñada" solo consiguió alterarlo más y ya no pudo disimular su mal humor, además que ahora si se le quitó el hambre, dejo el tazón a medio terminar sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza casi rompiéndolo, emitiendo un sonido fuerte y seco, y con la mirada un tanto más oscura respondió.

-No puedes dejar de molestar, solo miramos una película y luego nos fuimos a dormir cada uno a SU cuarto-respondió en el mismo tono de antes.

Tanto Nabiki como Akane se sorprendieron de su repuesta, no solo de que respondiera por ella sino de la forma en la que lo hizo, sonaba muy enojado, Nabiki prefirió dejarlo así no quería seguir por ese rumbo, hasta la intimido la mirada que le dio, claro que lo supo disimular perfectamente con esa cara de nada me importa, así que lo mas tranquilamente posible respondió.

-Era solo una broma, que humor el tuyo.

No le respondió solo se limito a levantarse, en eso ve entrar a Kasumi a la sala.

-Kasumi mi viejo donde esta?-preguntó sereno.

-El tío y papá salieron temprano, volverán en un rato Ranma.

-Lastima...me vendría de maravilla un encuentro con él-y sin más se retiró lo más calmadamente posible, se dirigió al dojo necesitaba descargar toda la frustración que sentía en un arduo entrenamiento.

En la sala quedaron las tres hermanas, dos de ellas con varios signos de interrogación en la mente.

-Que le hiciste esta vez hermanita para que ni siquiera terminara de comer-preguntó curiosa y con ganas de seguir molestando, Ranma la dejo con gusto a poco.

-Yo no le hice nada...es más estaba de buen humor y todo, y comía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana, como siempre...,tu le provocaste eso yo no tengo nada que ver.

-mmmmm...no me engañas algo contigo tiene que ver...-respondió suspicaz.

-A mi no me metas en cosas raras Nabiki!para que lo sepas esos comentarios que siempre nos dices molestan mucho, supongo que se canso de ellos y por eso reacciono así, lo entiendo a la perfección.

-No te hagas Akane que bien se que no te molestaría para nada que mis comentarios se volvieran realidad, basta ver como te lo comes con los ojos-le dijo con picardía, jamás se aburriría de meterla en esos aprietos.

Completamente sonrojada y con una expresión fúrica respondió.

-CÁLLATE NABIKI!yo no pienso ni miro de la forma en la que dices,que quede claro!

-Como digas hermanita...-mejor la dejaba en paz a la pobre, sino se iba a quedar sin sangre en el resto del cuerpo, pensó divertida.

-Ya niñas no discutan más, y Nabiki deja a Akane terminar su desayuno tranquila-respondió serenamente la mayor la cual no entendía de que hablaban y porque Ranma no termino de comer,si dijo que tenía hambre, estaría fea la comida,pensó alarmada.

-Si Kasumi, yo me voy que tengo unos negocios pendientes,vuelvo en la tarde,ADIÓS!-

-Esa Nabiki...por su culpa termine comiendo solita-mustió por lo bajo.

Mientras en el dojo un joven artista marcial se desquitaba con su rival imaginario, aunque este tenía para él el rostro bien definido, portaba una pañoleta amarilla y negra y tenía unos colmillos que le pensaba arrancar a punta de puños...

Unas horas más tarde caía exhausto en la duela, se había descargado bastante, ya mas tranquilo decidió darse un baño. En el camino se encontró con su padre, lo medito unos momentos, pero prefirió dejarlo, ya había desahogado su ira en el dojo, mejor relajarse en la bañera con agua caliente.

Ya se encontraba sumergido con ambos brazos a los costados y la cabeza hacia atrás, en total relajación, mientras analizaba sus opciones.

"Bueno tengo que ver mis primeros pasos para avanzar en mi relación con Akane, es que después de lo que paso me urge que todos sepan que es MÍA, aaayyy mi marimacho si me dieras alguna pista más clara...pista...mmm...suena a como si se tratara de una caso de detective privado...detective privado...ESO ES!necesito a alguien que me averigüe lo que quiero saber, y conozco la persona ideal para eso...además que quien mejor para descubrir lo más secretamente guardado...SOY UN GENIO!aunque me convertiré en un genio pobre...adiós regalo de Akane, pero lo amerita, ya veré que hago para generar más dinero, además no queda mucho para terminar la preparatoria y ya me podre hacer cargo del dojo, aunque si acudo a ella puede ser una arma de doble filo..."pensó con temor,"bueno no hay de otra, todo sea por estar contigo mi ángel, ya sabiendo lo que sientes veré que movimientos hacer para conquistarte...y ya te podre tener entre mis brazos y darte todos esos besos que me debes...no te me escaparás más pequeña...aaaahhhhh...Akane...".

Ya saliendo del baño, se dirigió a inspeccionar la casa, quería actuar con cautela y no quería fisgones, su padre junto con su tío estaban en sus tan conocidos juegos de shogi, Kasumi en la cocina junto a su mamá, y Akane estaba en el dojo ejecutando algunas katas,le tentó la idea de quedarse un rato contemplándola, se le hacía tan sexy con el gi de entrenamiento y ese sudor resbaládole por el cuello hasta el escote,pero se arrepintió, tenía algo más importante por el momento que alimentar su vista; genial todos en la planta baja y ocupados...ahora donde estará su objetivo principal, y como si la hubiera invocado, ve a aparecer a su cuñada con una enorme sonrisa, se ve que hizo un buen negocio...supuso, espera a que suba a su cuarto y minutos después el se dirige al propio, saca de su lugar ultra secreto anti-padre-ladrón sus ahorros de los últimos meses, y se dirige con resignación a la habitación de Nabiki.

Luego de tocar la puerta y escuchar su respuesta, entra.

-Vaya eres tú cuñadito, a que debo este honor,es raro que vengas a mi dormitorio-pregunto con auténtica curiosidad.

-Pues verás...vengo a contratar tus servicios-expreso seguro.

-Bueno esos si es toda una sorpresa...a ver y que tipo de servicios necesitas si se puede saber...adelanto que perversiones no hago...ademas eres el prometido de mi hermanita...-insinuó con ganas de molestarlo un poco.

-NO ME REFIERO A ESO NABIKI!-exclamó completamente rojo, como se le ocurría pensar así de él...-quiero tus servicios como detective privado...necesito que me averigües información-respondió ya más serio y con los colores faciales normales.

-mmmm así que de eso se trataba, vaya que vengas a mí a pedirme eso solo significa que es algo que el gran Ranma Saotome se le hace imposible saber...no tendrá que ver con mi hermanita...

-aaammm...eeeehhh...verás...primero que nada necesito absoluta discreción!que esto quede entre nosotros!que guardes el secreto.

-claro cuñadito

Exhaló un suspiro de alivio, no pensó que fuera tan sencillo.

-Serían 5000 yens adicionales, conste que por ser tu te hago un importante descuento-le comento muy quitada de la pena guiñándole un ojo.

"Ingenuo"se decía internamente, como pensó otra posibilidad,"codiciosa"seguía insultando mentalmente con una expresión de pocos amigos, aunque resignándose, en realidad no le sorprendía...

-Esta bien, pero me voy a quedar debiéndote, porque si eso me cobrás por el silencio no quiero imaginar por el trabajo...-acepto resignado...

-A ver y de que se trata...

-Pues esteeee...es...bueno...yoooo...verás...aaaammmm-era más difícil de lo que imagino.

Nabiki con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la sien, considero intervenir, además que frente a su actitud le comía la curiosidad, que se traía entre manos el artista marcial.

-Vamos Ranma que esto queda entre nosotros, que no te de pena, no te voy a juzgar.

-Bu-bueno lo que yo quería que me averiguaras es...bueno es...capas tu podías, no se con algún método, pues quería saber emmm...bueno a ver como te digo...eeeeehhhhh...-seguía con sus intentos de concretar su idea.

-DILO YA DEMONIOS!-ya le tenía la paciencia al límite.

-Quiero saber que siente Akane por mí!-escupió prácticamente ante la presión,"listo ya lo dije, ahora que sea lo que tenga que ser".

-Vaya...interesante...así que esa es tu duda...quieres saber si mi hermanita te corresponde verdad...

-Yo no dije eso!-se exaltó frente a la acusación.

-Vamos Ranma, a mi no me engañas...es más no te puedo ayudar sin antes saber que sientes tu por ella.

-Oye eso no es justo, yo te pienso pagar para que me averigües algo, tu solo lo averiguas y listo-no le estaba gustando el rumbo de las cosas, no se trataba de confesar sus sentimientos a Nabiki.

-Mira te la voy a hacer sencillo, porque lo que tu me pides involucra sus sentimientos, y yo por mas codiciosa que sea quiero a mi hermanita, y no pienso revelarte lo que su corazón guarda sin antes estar segura que sientes tú por ella, es mi deber de hermana mayor-aunque era cierto que quería a su hermana y le importaba que estuviera bien, lo demás era solo una jugarreta para que confesara, no es que no lo supiera pero quería esa confirmación de su boca, además sabía que esos dos bobos estaban enamorados... solo que eran muy torpes en el amor,"no hay peor ciego que el que no quiera ver",pensó ante la inseguridad de su cuñado frente a los sentimientos de su hermana por él.

Él no estaba muy convencido, aunque entendía el punto no le creía del todo, estaba con la maestra del engaño, jamás le importo mucho que digamos lo que sienta su prometida, no dudaba que la quisiera, pero bastaba ver como vendía sus fotos en la preparatoria, y como arruino su boda invitando a los locos...aunque supuso que no le quedaba de otra.

Nabiki al ver que no se decidía, y considerando a hacer la buena acción del año con su familia, además que quería ver a su hermanita feliz, decidió hacer algo que jamás pensó para ayudar a su torpe cuñado.

-Es más, no te pienso cobrar un solo yen y te guardare el secreto gratis también...-esperaba que con eso se animara.

Eso si lo sorprendió!jamás pensó que su cuñada le hiciera un favor gratis, la idea era muy tentadora, pero no podía confiar del todo.

-Esta bien,dime quien carajo eres y donde esta Nabiki!

Ella casi se va de espaldas por su acusación,sobándose la sien exclamó.

-Mira que eres terco eehh...esta bien hay una condición más...este sería el trato...yo te ayudare a averiguar que siente por ti, te daré pruebas factibles para mañana, y te guardare el secreto solo con dos condiciones.-expresó recuperando su faceta de toda negociante.

-Cual?-esa ya le gusto más, sino ya empezaría una búsqueda de su cuñada...

-Primero,la que ya te dije, debes decirme que sientes tu por ella, es una condición necesaria, y la segunda y no menos importante, es que me des la primicia de su relación!haré mucho dinero con eso!

No le gustaron las condiciones, pero bueno si había dinero de por medio ahora si estaba convencido que esa era Nabiki Tendo, aunque no muy seguro de aceptar, decidió que no le quedaba otra...pero él también tenía una condición que aclarar con respecto a la segunda.

-Esta bien Nabiki pero con una condición de mi parte...-intento negociar.

-Cual cuñadito.

-Es con respecto a la segunda, tu tendrás el derecho de tener la primicia, te doy mi palabra de eso, solo cuando lo crea conveniente, y hay tres personas de la que me encargaré yo de informarles, claro todo esto si salen las cosas bien.

-A nuestros padres?

-Emmm...no, esos te los dejo a ti, no te niego que prefiero informarles yo pero supongo que no estas de acuerdo en que te saque tantos clientes, es a las chicas.

-Estas de broma Ranma...esas son las más interesadas después de nuestros padres, me dejarán una excelente suma por la noticia.

-Sino no hay trato Nabiki, entiéndelo, es por la seguridad de tu hermana, además que me considero responsable en aclarar yo las cosas.

Lo medito un momento, no le convenía realmente, pero en fin, todo sea por la felicidad de Akane, y terminaría sacando una importante suma, sobre todo al bobo de Kuno...

-Esta bien cuñadito tenemos un trato, si las cosas salen como imagino que quieres que salgan me informarás cuando tendré la oportunidad de hacerlo noticia.

-Pero no abuses Nabiki!y solo cuando yo te informe esta claro

-Si si, tenemos un trato-le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para cerrarlo.

No muy seguro, ya que no le gustaba eso de que ande haciendo negocios con su vida privada,aunque era muy tentadora la oferta, además le prometió resultados para mañana, y no le cobro, esperaba no haberse equivocado, le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato también-tenemos un trato-dijo intentando sonar seguro.

-Excelente cuñadito, bien ahora soy toda oídos, dime que sientes por mi hermanita?aunque con esta conversación supongo que ya es más que obvio, pero necesito la confirmación.

Armándose de valor y inhalando una gran bocada de aire respondió

-Yooo...yyoo bu-bueno...laa...aamm...-no podía ser que no hilara esa frase,frustrado exclamó un poco exaltado-la amo esta bien!-expresó extremadamente sonrojado y con la vista clavada en el piso.

-Vaya hasta que al fin lo admites, es bueno saberlo aunque no te niego que ya lo sabía, eres muy obvio sabes...-realmente le pareció super divertida la situación, era tan tonto cuando de sentimientos se trataba.

Horriblemente avergonzado, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por ser la primera vez que se lo confiesa alguien en voz alta, que no fuera a él mismo, decidió hacer a un lado su comentario, esperaba que realmente estuviera exagerando, y solo lo hacia para molestarlo como siempre.

-Bueno como sea, así que mañana me conseguirás lo que te pido?-pregunto ansioso.

-Si, mañana te quiero aquí a las 6:30 de la mañana.

-QUEEEEE?!estas loca si piensas que me voy a levantar a esa hora! para que si se puede saber?-ni para ir al colegio se levantaba tan temprano.

-Si quieres tu adorada información, estarás aquí mañana a esa hora esta claro?

-Esta bien Nabiki, no se que tramas pero de acuerdo, mañana vendré a esa hora.

-Ok, no te vas a arrepentir.

Y sin más se dio media vuelta para salir del cuarto, ya llevaba mucho rato ahí, no quería que nadie lo descubriera.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando recordó que su hermoso tormento personal estaba en el dojo, quiso ir a ver...hacía mucho rato que no la molestaba. Estaba entrando al salón de entrenamiento cuando la ve realizando una kata más compleja, pensó molestarla y de paso hacerle alguna burla con respecto a sus movimientos, ya que no la estaba realizando a la perfección, no estaba mal pero era muy brusca, no supo porque pero prefirió quedarse escondido espiándola en vez de molestarla la veía tan concentrada que le pareció una injusticia, así que se quedo ahí deleitándose con su entrenamiento y su figura, hasta que unos minutos después hizo algo que el jamás espero...y atentaban como tantas otras veces su estabilidad mental...

Debido al calor decidió sacarse la parte superior del gi, debajo solo portaba un sexy top negro de tirantes gruesos muy ajustado que solo cubría los senos, dejando todo su abdomen plano junto a ese ombliguito que moría por lamer a su vista, ella supuso que estaba sola así que no lo vio mal.

Sin embargo a su espectador escondido si que le afecto, si de por si estaba extasiado admirándola, ahora esta completamente alucinando, sin poder evitarlo los pantalones le empezaron a apretar, los ojos se le dilataron, y la respiración se hizo mas profunda junto con su alborotado corazón que no dejaba de palpitar como loco, era endemoniadamente seductora, una completa tentación, y agradecía ser el único contemplándola a sus anchas. Como quería ingresar al dojo arrinconarla contra una pared y arrancarle a punta de besos y caricias su nombre entre gemidos y suspiros, le picaban las manos, estaba entre hacer su fantasía real o no, aunque claro corría el riesgo de asustarla y ser rechazado, decidió que lo mejor sería irse y darse un paseo por el baño, antes que alguien lo descubra, bajo la mirada y vio sus pantalones, maldijo por lo bajo, estaba mas que notorio que su amiguito se había despertado, no podía entrar así a la casa, prefirió ir por el techo y meterse a su habitación por la ventana, y de ahí llegar rápidamente al baño. Cuando llego a su objetivo procedió a dejar volar su imaginación mientras desahogaba sus pasiones frustradas con su prometida, mientras se metía a darse otro baño en la bañera.

Luego de su travesía en el baño, y ya mucho mas relajado y haber comido algo,se encontraba en su dormitorio acostado en el futón, decidió tomar una siesta, aun tenía sueño, y se puso a divagar en la charla con su cuñada hace unas horas.

"Esa Nabiki...que tramará, además no entiendo porque me tengo que levantar a esa hora, aaaahhhhh...en fin ya me enteraré",se dio media vuelta para acomodarse para descansar mientras seguía sumergido en lo que ocurriría mañana,"será verdad que mañana sabre que sientes por mi Akane...espero no llevarme una desilusión, y poder partir de un buen sentimiento para terminar conquistándote mi marimacho". Y entre esos pensamientos e inquietudes se dejo envolver por el mundo de los sueños.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí va otro capitulo, ojala les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por lo reviews que me mandan!me animan a seguir con la historia(igual no pienso abandonarla), y a los que no dejan también les agradezco por leer este fic...con respecto a unas dudas...

Para Reiki Saotome: Gracias por tu comentario, es grato saber que lo que uno hace gusta...sobre si Akane se va a enterar pues espero no desilusionarte pero no, le voy a ahorrar ese trago amargo, y Ryoga...pues no estoy segura pero creo que lo voy a dejar así como esta, con un final abierto para él, capaz al final de la historia diga que fue de su vida, aun no lo decido, pero mi objetivo es centrarme en Ranma y Akane, ya no va a interferir en sus vidas ni en la relación.

Gracias a todos...

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**PELIGROSA TENTACIÓN...**

CAPITULO 4

Era muy temprano en la mañana, cuando un artista marcial, sumamente adormilado despertaba gracias al tintineo de la alarma despertador, era como la tercera vez que sonaba ese "aparatejo endemoniado", según como lo acababa de bautizar, que le regalo una vez su madre para evitarse aguazos de su prometida, ya mas en sus cinco sentidos se dispuso a levantarse, no sin antes de sacarle las pilas para que no volviera a sonar, realmente funcionaban esas cosas... después de estar quince minutos sin parar logro despertarse, nunca antes lo había utilizado...y sería la última.

Con cara de pocos amigos y arrastrando los pies se dirigió al cuanto de la mediana de los Tendo, una vez ahí golpeo pero casi le da un ataque cuando no terminó de golpear la puerta que esta se abría abruptamente mostrando una malhumorada Nabiki, que en menos de un segundo ya lo había agarrado de su camiseta y lo arrojo adentro del cuarto,"vaya la de la fuerza bruta no era solo Akane..." pensaba mientras se sobaba adolorido y fruncía el ceño.

-Más de quince minutos tarde Saotome...no valoras ni mi esfuerzo ni mi consideración al hacer esto gratis, no hagas que me arrepienta y te cobre con altos intereses!-realmente estaba molesta, es que si se demoraba más corría el riesgo de ser descubierta, Kasumi estaba por levantarse.

-Ah no!lo prometiste!esta dentro del trato...es una clausula irrevocable!-no quería tener que pagar, ya se había hecho la idea.

-En fin dejémoslo así-resignada se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo un cuaderno de aspecto un tanto avejentado pero bien cuidado, de color amarillo.

-Y bien? ...no me ignores!me hiciste levantar demasiado temprano prometiéndome repuestas, conseguiste algo...-nada la castaña seguí buscando algo entre las hojas del cuaderno-NABIKI!-los nervios lo comían ya.

-Lo encontré! toma aquí tienes tu respuesta-y le entrego el cuaderno abierto.

El solo se limitó a tomar el cuaderno y mirarla con extrañeza, no entendía nada.

-Y que quieres que haga con esto?

-Aaaaayyyy cuñadito, el sueño te hace mas lento ehhh?ESO que tienes en tus manos es la prueba más sólida a tus pesares-como el la seguía viéndola sin entender prefirió continuar-mira la primera hoja.

El obediente procedió a hacerlo.

-Diario de vida de AKANE TENDO!-y procedió a tirarlo al piso como si quemara

-Oyeee que lo tengo que devolver en perfectas condiciones...no me digas que te vas a poner moralista ehh? ahí están los pensamientos y hechos de mi hermanita de los últimos seis o siete años de su vida.

-Pe-pero NABIKI!eso es demasiado, estoy invadiendo demasiado en su privacidad, eso es intimo...es más ni siquiera pensé que Akane tendría diario de vida...-contemplo ingenuo.

-Tampoco te digo que lo leas todo, además no te dejaría tampoco, solo lo que te interesa, mira...aquí tienes lo que buscas, eso es de hace unas dos semanas mas o menos-y le volvió a extender el cuaderno devuelta marcado en una hoja en específico.

-Como lo conseguiste?...es autentico no?-pregunto dudoso, mientras lo agarraba no muy seguro.

-Me asombra la duda Ranma...además si dudas mira la letra, sin duda es de ella, supongo que la conoces bien...se lo saque después que salió temprano a correr, y lo tengo que devolver antes de que regrese, para eso faltan veinte minutos mas o menos, así que date prisa que el tiempo es oro.

La miro con desconfianza, pero procedió a leer, si ahí estaba la respuesta a su gran pregunta de más de dos años no debía perder el tiempo,"ahora entiendo porque me tenía que levantar tan temprano...esta Nabiki es de temer", y sin más vueltas al asunto prosiguió a leer la pagina apartada por su cuñada.

_**"Querido diario, hoy de nuevo soñé con él...esto me esta pasando cada vez más seguido, pero como evitarlo...es superior a mi, mi subconsciente me engaña, estaba de buen humor debido al sueño, pero cuando baje a desayunar ahí estaba esa chinita del demonio!colgada a su brazo!es una maldita!cuando se va a dar cuenta que es MI prometido...es una arrastrada, y el muy ególatra no hacía nada por quitársela, parece que le encanta!si no fuera porque lo amo con todo mi corazón, ya no se que sería de este compromiso,**_**"**

LO AMABAAAAA! NO LO PODÍA CREER!, sus ojos brillaron intensamente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no solo le gustaba, ni le tenía solo aprecio, ni mucho menos cariño o hasta lo quería...no ahí lo decía muy claro...era amor lo que sentía por él!su corazón empezó a latir más de prisa y unas enormes ganas de gritar y saltar lo inundaron, cuanta dicha albergaba en su corazón al saberse correspondido,pero prefirió seguir leyendo...

" _**sin embargo cuando esta conmigo me da la impresión de que si le importo...será así?sentirás algo por mí Ranma? seré correspondida?yo guardo la esperanza...mientras seguiré soñando despierta con un futuro juntos...ay mi amado baka cuando te decidirás y me harás...****"**_,se sonrojó al pensar las cosas que su prometida quería que él le hiciera, el tenía un par ya como entrada, y ni hablar del plato principal...iba a seguir leyendo pero para eso debía dar vuelta la hoja, pero Nabiki al percatarse de eso se lo arranco de las manos.

-Ah,ah,ah...cuñadito en esa página esta tu respuesta y más información que estoy segura te interesa, con eso supongo que fue suficiente-lo que seguía no se lo iba a dejar leer, le cuidaría ese aspecto de su privacidad,lo que decía era demasiado subido de tono, su hermana ese día se inspiro, hasta a ella se le subieron los colores...quien la viera a Akane tan picarona.

-Oyeeeee...dejame continuar, que te molesta, además fuiste tu la que me consiguió el diario...-reclamó haciendo pucheros, el quería saber lo que quería que le hiciera a su marimacho.

-Si pero solo para sacarte la duda de que siente por ti, y ahí lo dice bien clarito.

-Pe-pero...me quedo una duda chiquita...

-Si como no...confórmate con lo que leíste, mi trabajo esta cumplido, ahora solo espero la gran noticia para hacerla publica y aumentar mis ingresos-le dijo pícara y guiñándole el ojo.

-Esta bien, me voy...y yo te avisare cuando de acuerdo?

-Si si, ahora vete que tengo que devolver esto antes de que llegue, nos vemos.

-Bueno...y Nabiki...gracias!

-Para eso esta la familia hermanito!y date prisa con eso no vaya a ser que mi hermanita se canse de esperarte y cambie de opinión-fastidiarlos era su deporte favorito definitivamente.

-Mph!-"espero que eso no pase..." y así procedió a irse a su cuarto a volver a dormir, o al menos intentarlo.

Ya en su habitación y recostado en su futón estaba que le iba a dar algo de tanta felicidad contenida."No puedo creerlo...me ama...ME AMA...es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!como no me di cuenta, bueno al igual que ella había momento en que creía que era correspondido, pero estos eran tan pequeños y fugaces que me entraba la duda, y eso más las discusiones y las veces que negó el compromiso...aunque yo no me quedo atrás, me hicieron muy inseguro...aunque eso no quitaba que la haría mi mujer...claro que no, pero esto es mucho mejor!ni la cura a la maldición me generaría tanta felicidad" seguía divagando con sus ojos brillando como soles y un aura dorada cubriéndolo de dicha y alegría.

"Ahora tengo que ver como declararme, al saber lo que siente es mucho más sencillo, ni siquiera tengo que idear un plan de conquista...aaaayyyyy mi marimacho...Nabiki tiene razón, en esa hoja saque más información, como la confirmación a sus enormes celos por Shampoo, jeje celosilla...lo más cómico es que jamás se da cuenta que no me gusta que se me pegue como lapa, para mí la única es ella, que daría yo porque ella se me tire a los brazos, ahí si podría diferenciar como actúo cuando me gusta y cuando no, pero ella no es así, además ahí también decía que sueña conmigo, me muero por saber que tipo de sueños serán...serán como los míos?" de solo imaginar la posibilidad se sonrojo fuertemente y una sonrisa boba junto a un destello de deseo en su mirada apareció generando que se perdiera en sus pensamientos poco decorosos con su prometida...al ver que se estaba yendo por un camino con una única salida prefirió volver al mundo de los pensantes."Ya ya Ranma tranquilízate...lo primero que debo hacer es decirle lo que siento, y después comérmela a besos...Nabiki quiere hacer pública la relación, aunque no me gusta que haga dinero a nuestra costa no me molesta para nada que el resto del mundo se entere que es mía, ja! quédense con las ganas pervertidos babosos...ella fue, es y siempre será para mí, y pobre del que siga con esperanzas a conquistarla...sino realmente conocerán un Saotome furioso...bueno pero el asunto es como lo hago...tiene que ser especial...vaya se me fue el sueño de tanta emoción...pero me vino hambre...mmm...todavía falta para el desayuno, y sin el no puedo entrenar...mejor voy a seguir pensando en mi hermosa marimacho a ver si se me ocurre algo" y entre estos y mas pensamientos se quedo perdido nuestro artista marcial.

Cuando todos estaban en la mesa por desayunar y el apareció no pudo evitar mirar a Akane con ojos soñadores y un brillo especial, estaba tan feliz!ella le correspondía, y en poco tiempo la tendría para él...al fin serían una pareja, con todo lo que eso conlleva, cuando su cuñada menor lo vio sentarse lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa, el no pudo evitar sonrojarse...esperaba que nunca se enterara que husmeó en su diario íntimo...pero la causa valía la pena!...además fueron ideas de Nabiki, él solo ojeo un par de líneas...Ese desayuno se le hizo de lo más difícil, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, pero ya lo haría, e intentaría ser lo mas romántico posible...

Ya pasado el desayuno, se encontraba entrenando, estaba muy concentrado hasta que una risa nada agradable lo distrajo.

-Oh no...-"Kodachi...que querrá esta loca...".

-Ranma querido!-y se lanzo a sus brazos, el cual no lo esquivo por poco.

-Que se te ofrece Kodachi-pregunto resignado.

-Oh amado mío vengo a pedirte mis mas sinceras disculpas...vengo aquí con una terrible noticia sobre nuestra amor clandestino...-decía dramáticamente mientras se cubría los ojos con su antebrazo.

-De verás...y cual es..-pregunto sin mucho interés, aunque no le gusto mucho eso de "amor clandestino", es más hasta escalofríos le dieron.

-Pues verás amor mío, me voy del país mañana temprano, voy a ir a una universidad extranjera...me retirare antes de la preparatoria para tener mas tiempo de adaptación...y pues a ocurrido una desgracia que espero me puedas perdonar...-seguía con su teatro...

-De verás!-esa información si se le hizo exquisita-y te llevas a Kuno verdad?-esa sería la frutilla del pastel y tendría la mejor mañana de su vida.

-Mi hermano?no...el muy inculto prefiere quedarse aquí a seguir con las tradiciones familiares...en fin eso no es lo que quería decirte...pues verás mi amor...no se como vayas a tomar esto...pero me e enamorado de otro hombre...-decía a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-ENSERIO!-esas si eran buenas noticias, una loca menos...y la mas chiflada...-ejemm...quiero decir...no te preocupes Kodachi yo lo entiendo...lo único que a mi me interesa es que seas feliz-le dijo solemne intentando contener la sonrisa.

-Oh Ranma mi primer amor!tienes un corazón tan noble...jamás te olvidaré...tu te quedas con una parte de mi corazón y mi inocencia...

"Su inocencia!esta si que quedo mal de la cabeza, el que la escucha pensara cualquier barbaridad de mí...mejor la corro rápido"

-Emmm Kodachi, te entiendo...creo...solo se feliz si,"y no vuelvas"-completo mentalmente.

-Ranma!solo nos queda el beso de despedida para tener la escena perfecta!-y sin mas se lanzo a sus brazos, pero esta vez si lo agarro desprevenido y lo hubiera besado si no fuera por una interrupción, para suerte de uno y desgracia de otra.

-Ejeeeemmmm...interrumpo!-expreso exaltada a ver a SU prometido a punto de besar esa desquiciada con un aura de batalla muy elevado y cara de psicópata.

Kodachi se soltó inmediatamente de Ranma.

-Jojojojojojojojojojojoojo...adiós mi querido Ranma, jamás te olvidare!-y se fue dando saltos y regando pétalos de rosas con su maniática risa.

Adentro dejo a una muchacha que echaba chispas por los ojos y su aura muy tenebrosa...y un muchacho que irradiaba felicidad por tres cosas, uno...tenía a su prometida ahí para él solo, lo necesitaba...dos... se saco la loca de Kodachi de encima para siempre...y tres y no menos importante su marimacho estaba en un ataque de celos descomunal...pero ahora todo era diferente para él, ahora sabía como enfrentar a la fiera y desarmarla de la mejor manera,ya que se sentía seguro...y de paso sacaría provecho...un poco de cercanía no venía mal.

-Que ocurre Akane?-pregunto ingenuo, ignorando olímpicamente que hace menos de un minuto su prometida lo vio casi besándose con la loca.

No lo podía creer...no pensaba salir con sus famosos "no es lo crees Akane" o "Ella se me tiro encima", no estaba muy tranquilo mirándola como si lo que hubiera pasado fuera lo más normal de mundo. "Será que están saliendo?...será que ya no le importa lo que pienso que ni se justifica como siempre?...oh no! porque no puedo contener las ganas de llorar", le dio una mirada indescifrable y se dio media vuelta lista para retirarse y desahogar sus penas en lágrimas.

Ranma que pudo predecir el intento de su prometida a irse, intento actuar rápido, no quería torturarla por mucho tiempo.

-Tengo una excelente noticia! te gustaría saberla?- decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

"No puede ser!me va a decir que están juntos!es un descarado...me quiero morir!"

-No me interesan tus "excelentes noticias", me voy a mi habitación-respondió de espaldas a él y con un amargo tono de voz.

-Enserio? pues igual te la voy a contar porque me tiene sumamente contento, la loca de Kodachi se va del país para siempre mañana-como adoraba verla celosa...era un deleite para él, era cruel...lo sabía, pero bueno no podía evitarlo.

-Umhg?se va...sola?-pregunto con temor.

-Claro, bueno eso creo, me dijo que Kuno se queda-respondió hosco, celoso."No puedo creer que le interese que pasa con ese idiota".

-Y tu? digo...no te importa?-pregunto un poco más animada ya mirándole a la cara.

-Claro que me importa!estoy feliz que esa loca se va por fin de nuestras vidas!ya no más rosas con somníferos, ni risitas maniáticas, lástima que no se lleve al bobo de su hermano...

-Vaya...quien lo diría...pensé que la extrañarías...lamento entonces arruinar su romántica despedida...-anunció ceñuda y con el rostro ladeado.

El que no podía contener la sonrisa de satisfacción, decidió darle fin a sus dudas.

-No ni en mis pesadillas la extrañaría...y eso que interrumpiste, y te doy gracias que lo hayas hecho...no fue una escena romántica, me agarro desprevenido y me intento besar, como siempre lo a hecho, suerte que jamás lo consiguió...

-No se porque no te creo!-seguía con la misma postura, aunque por dentro feliz, ahora si se le hacía más normal todo, y la loca mas loca de todas desaparecía de sus vidas!eso si que era bueno,no, buenísimo!

-Mmmmm...percibo acaso...celos Akane?-pregunto burlón.

Lo miró indignada y ahí se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, cuando adelanto tanto que ni cuenta se dio? se sonrojó de inmediato y ladeando la vista a un costado y empuñando los labios dijo.

-Ja ya quisieras baka...yo jamás estaría celosa de ti.

"Eso no te lo crees ni tu Akane..." prefirió probar una nueva táctica y ver que tal funcionaba para disipar su enojo, lo hizo un par de veces pero para eliminar su tristeza...a ver que tal salía ahora.

-Sabes te ves muy bonita con esa expresión, pero más bonita te ves con tu sonrisa, pequeña-le dijo coqueto mientras le picaba la nariz y la miraba sonriente.

Eso la desencajo completamente, no solo le dijo que se veía bonita...sino que además...LE COQUETEO!eso además de disipar todo enojo posible la hizo alcanzar colores no antes alcanzados por ella. Pero desconfió..de seguro ahora le negaba todo, como siempre lo hizo, así que prefirió no ilusionarse.

-Si si lo que digas Ranma...mejor me pongo a entrenar, con permiso!

Eso lo enojo un poco, la muy boba no le creyó el alago, pero en el fondo no la culpaba, si las pocas veces que le dijo algo bonito fue porque estaba hechizado, o sino después se retractaba...aunque siempre fueron ciertas...prefirió ignorar su actitud y seguir con sus planes.

-Te parece si entrenamos un poco?

-Eeehh? vaya la noticia de Kodachi si que te alegro, para que me invites a entrenar, pero bueno esta bien...EN GUARDIA!-y diciendo esto se puso en posición, él la imito.

Sin más se lanzó a golpearlo, patadas, puños nada surtía efecto esquivaba todo, como era de esperar, y como siempre se molesto que no la atacara, aumento la velocidad.

Como le gustaba esto! sentirla tan cerca, su olor, su calor, esa aura de enojo...esas expresiones, todo en ella era encantador...

-Maldición Ranma! para que me invitas si no atacas!-dijo luego de alejarse unos metros para tomar un respiro.

-Si así lo deseas- y ahora se lanzo él al ataque, pero sin intención de golpearla, eso jamás! le enviaba golpes que sabía que evitaría o bloquearía sin problema, y eso ella también lo sabía, pero lo que no sabía era que él tenía un único propósito para eso...contacto.

Y mientras ella se distrajo un segundo el le barrio los pies...simulando perder el equilibrio en la caída para evitar que se golpeara y así terminar él arriba de ella con una mano suya debajo de su cabeza acostados en el suelo.

-Auch...

-Esta bien Akane-pregunto profundamente, era justo lo que quería, tenerla en el piso, con el encima, sentir cada curva de su cuerpo, y su exquisito aroma, su respiración agitada en su cuello, pero solo quería tenerla por unos segundos no más, no quería que su declaración fuera así, quería algo especial,aunque ahora que lo meditaba mejor...era demasiado tentadora la situación, desvió su vista a sus labios, esos rosados labios...carnosos y deseables...cuantos años deseo saber cual era su sabor, su textura, saber que se siente besar a la mujer que uno ama, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos abruptamente.

Ella le iba a responder, pero la forma en que la nombro le erizo los vellos de todo el cuerpo, sentía todo su cuerpo, cada músculo, su calor, ese aroma tan varonil que desprendía, su respirar agitado, su frente perlada por gotas de sudor,por dios era tan agobiante!como la enloquecía!pero fue cuando miro esos hermosos ojos azules que desprendían un brillo especial, se perdió en ellos...que era...acaso era...deseo? no, no podía ser...o sí, fue ahí cuando vio como observaba sus labios como si quisiera devorarlos, y fue su perdición...o quizás su salvación...se desconecto de su cerebro y no lo pensó, solo actuó, cumplió unos de sus tan anhelados deseos, probar los labios de su prometido, en un arrebato envolvió esos sensuales labios entre los suyos, pero unos segundos después noto que algo no andaba bien.

Fue cortado de sus pensamientos porque sus labios fueron capturados exquisitamente por lo de su prometida, no lo podía creer,LO ESTABA BESANDO!y que bien se sentía, supero todas sus expectativas, estaba tan feliz, sorprendido, anonadado y extasiado que no cerró los ojos ni respondió el beso, pero cuando iba a mandar todo a la diablo y responder a tan magnífico contacto este se termino tan sorpresivamente como llegó, porque un fuerte empujón lo lanzo a un lado.

Ella que de pasar de la gloria a concretar al fin ese tan deseado beso consentido, su primer beso, un tanto torpe e impreciso, pero intenso y cargado de deseo y amor contenido, paso a la mayor de las vergüenzas al percatarse de que jamás fue devuelto, y si se equivoco?y si confundió los deseos de él con los suyos propios?porque si el también lo quería porque no respondía? y fue ahí cunado se arrepintió, lo empujo fuertemente a un lado y rápidamente se paro para salir corriendo a su habitación diciendo "lo siento" en forma lo mas audible posible.

Ranma quedo en el suelo, anonadado, perdido, no entendía nada, estaban "besándose", era un momento único, y de repente se disculpaba y se iba?...lo dejo solo y con un beso cortado que le supo exquisito pero lo dejó con gusto a poco.

-Que paso? porque no hay mas besos?...eres mala conmigo Akane...espere tanto por esto y me dejas así...-realmente no entendía nada. Hasta que una lucecita se le ilumino en su alborotada cabeza.

-Y si piensa que no le correspondo porque no me dio tiempo a responder el beso...claro!pero que idiota soy!ella no sabe aún que nos correspondemos, pero esto lo arreglo ya mismo...-"vaya que seré imbécil, arruine nuestro primer beso por culpa de mi mutismo...bien Ranma eres el mejor...ahora no la cagues...", y sin más salio disparado rumbo a la habitación de su prometida.

"ESTÚPIDA ESTÚPIDA ESTÚPIDA!AKANE ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA!como se te ocurrió besarlo así nada más, esto era lo que tanto me temía!MALDITAS HORMONAS!maldición lo inevitable paso...tuve un ataque hormonal...MIERDA!y lo pero es que no me respondió, quede como una tonta frente a él...ya me lo imagino alardeando de que me tiene a sus pies...pero que ni se le ocurra...si se llega a mofar de eso..diré...diré...que era un experimento! no, mejor una apuesta!si con eso le bajo los humos...aaayyy kami porque me haces esto!" seguí despotricando mientras llegaba a su cuarto. Ya una vez en su refugio se lanzo en su cama y lanzo un grito que ahogó con la almohada. Estaba por lanzar el segundo cuando sientes unos golpes en la puerta y una voz profunda y muy conocida llamándole.

-Akane...abre por favor!

-Déjame!quiero estar sola!

Lanzo un largo suspiro y se sujeto el flequillo frustrado, si sabía que no le iba a abrir, para que fue por la forma normal, sabía lo terca que era...mejor lo hacia de forma tradicional, al menos de su forma tradicional...

-Vaya parece que se fue...-mustió suavemente, pero fue cuando recordó la ventana, se paro inmediatamente a cerrarla, pero fue justo ahí cuando lo vio aparecer por ella e ingresar sin permiso a su alcoba...

-Akane...tenemos que hablar...-pronuncio de manera segura y sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ya no tenía escapatoria, su prometido la tenía acorralada y completamente asustada...

Continuará...

* * *

Ojalá les guste este nuevo capítulo, las cosas se pondrán un poco más intensas...

Gracias a todas las personas que leen y siguen esta historia!

a Guest: vaya la verdad es que no sabía de la existencia de ese programa, tuve que fijarme en Internet para entender de que me hablabas, jamás fue mi intención robar el título,jeje, pero bueno ojalá mucha gente no haya entrado igual de engañada para llevarse una desilusión, ojala que de todas formas te haya gustado este fic, y aunque no dudo que sea interesante un fic en base a eso no esta dentro de mis ideas, pero ojalá alguien te la tome y lo haga;),saludos!

a Ilkane: Gracias por tu comentario! ojala te guste él capítulo, no jamás generaría un malentendido tan cruel y sin pruebas...imagínate lo que sería!...y si Ranma se puso las pilas! bueno me despido y espero seguir manteniendote interesada en esta historia:), saludos!

Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido...

Natalia Saotome Tendo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**PELIGROSA TENTACIÓN...**

CAPITULO 5

En una habitación de la casa se encontraba una muchacha sumamente avergonzada, parada al lado de su cama y mirando hacía el piso, quería que la tierra se la tragara, como pudo cometer ese arrebato, ella no era como las otras...sintió que lo estaba obligando a cometer ese acto que se supone se debe realizar cuando ambos lo desean. No sabía de que quería hablar pero sea lo que sea ojala lo dijera rápido y se fuera lo antes posible.

Él se encontraba parado cerca de ella, le parecía tan encantador lo avergonzada que estaba, pero ya no aguantaba más quería tenerla entre sus brazos y escuchar de sus labios esas palabras que se le hacían tan maravillosas y que hasta el día anterior creyó que solo oiría en sueños.

-Akane...-nada ella seguía igual-mira que eres boba...porque hiciste eso?

Ella se quería morir...además de insultarla le perdía explicaciones, podía haber algo más humillante?no, estaba segura que no...

-Ranma mejor vete...-respondió amenazante.

Se estaba por rancar los pelos con las manos, no sabía como encarar las cosas, además estaban saliendo por otro rumbo, intento aclarar el asunto lo mejor que podía, las palabras nunca fueron su fuerte y más si se trataba de cosas sentimentales.

-Espera!no me malinterpretes...no me refiero al be-beso, sino a lo que hiciste después...digo...te fuiste sin darme tiempo a nada...ni-ni a rr-reessponder-derte...-se quería tirar por la ventana!porque era tan difícil!encima sentía que solo complicaba las cosas con sus idas y vueltas y balbuceos.

-No tenias porque, lo que hice estuvo mal ok?no te preocupes hagamos como que nada paso.-intento sonar segura y verlo a los ojos, pero enseguida desvió la mirada.

Si definitivamente se tiraría de una ventana pero del quinto piso, las cosas se estaban distorsionando a como las tenía plasmadas en su mente, y antes de que salieran peor decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos, juntando todo el valor que su alocado corazón le daba y sumamente rojo le tomo el rostro con las manos y le dijo lo mas dulce que pudo mirándola fijamente a los ojos a una distancia muy cercana.

-De eso nada señorita...yo quiero que la mujer que amo me bese cuando guste, así como yo pienso hacerlo con ella-y sin más estampo sus labios en los de su prometida y la beso lo más suavemente que su inexperiencia le permitía. Fue un beso tierno y muy simple, pero para ellos fue como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Akane estaba que aún no se lo creía, había escuchado bien o su imaginación le jugo una mala broma?el dijo...que la ama?...estaría soñando?, luego de separarse se vieron nuevamente a los ojos.

-Ra...Ranma...tú...tú...me amas?-pregunto sonrojada y con sus pupilas brillando de emoción.

-Si Akane, te amo-le respondió muy avergonzado, no lo podía creer lo había dicho, al fin le había confesado lo que sentía por ella.

-Ranma!...yo...también...te-te amo-y se lanzo a sus labios en un profundo beso, estaba dichosa, el hombre que su terco corazón eligió le correspondía en el sentimiento y era su prometido, el chico testarudo, orgulloso e insensible que la a insultado un sin fin de veces, el que tenía más prometidas hermosas y talentosas que ella, él al que renegaba de tenerla de prometida le había dicho AMARLA!Y DOS VECES...podía haber algo mejor en la vida?...hasta el momento no lo conocía.

Él se podía considerar el hombre más inmensamente feliz del planeta, no solo tenía al fin a su marimacho entre sus brazos probando esos deliciosos labios sino que se habían dicho después de tantos problemas y obstáculos lo que sus corazones celosamente guardaban, parecía un sueño...y esperaba que no lo fuera.

El beso se fue intensificando a medida que pasaban los segundos, ella deseando probar más entreabrió los labios y comenzó a succionar el inferior de él, Ranma ante el sexy avance de su prometida paso suavemente su lengua en una sutil caricia por su labio superior mientras la estrechaba mas fuerte de la cintura y empezaba a recorrer su espalda con sus fuertes y curiosas manos.

Esos movimientos de ambos los empezaron a hacer entrar en calor, eso y las hormonas que los acosaban últimamente junto a sus deseos reprimidos.

Ella puso una mano al rededor del cuello y con la otra entrelazó su cabellos para hacer más profundos los besos que ya eran más apasionados, juntos le encontraron el ritmo y se convirtieron en caricias incesantes de labios y lenguas, mezclándose su saliva y sus alientos, estaban extasiados, era mejor de lo que jamás imaginaron y no querían dar tregua al otro, quería devorarle los labios y dejar su sabor impregnado... pero la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, se miraron a los ojos, estaban agitados, sonrojados y con labios más rojos de lo normal, a Ranma se le hizo más antojable todavía con ese tono más intenso al rosado característico, sentía que los llamaba a ser atendidos por su boca y no se pensaba hacer de rogar.

-Akane...-pronunció ronco como en forma de gemido y se dedico a devorar nuevamente su nuevo vicio, pero fue tanto el impulso que tomo que cayeron en la cama con el encima de ella, eso lo calentó más todavía, sentía cada una de sus curvas y mientras que la besaba con desespero, no se estaba controlando por lo tanto sentía como su miembro estaba ya despierto y muy dispuesto a la acción, bajo una de sus manos hasta uno de sus muslos y lo apretó levemente, quería más, necesitaba más, su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo y solo actuaba por instinto.

A Akane se le estaba complicando seguirle el ritmo de sus labios, cuando cayeron a la cama intento separarlo un poco, pero debido a lo salvajes que estaban siendo sus besos provocaron que mordisqueara levemente su labio inferior generando una corriente eléctrica que le viajo por todo su ser, seduciéndola y dejándose llevar por el camino que marcaba su prometido, le encantaba que estuviera tan desesperado por ella, jamás imagino que generara tanto deseo en el, pero fue cuando sintió que las cosas estaban tomando otro rumbo al ser rozada por un bulto duro y bastante notorio cerca de su bajo vientre, Ranma estaba de más excitado, y no es que ella no lo estuviera, pero no tenía intensiones de hacerlo ahora con todos en la casa dando vueltas ya que serían cerca del medio día, así que prefirió calmar el asunto y de paso hablar las cosas, quería aclarar algunos aspectos, pero el que más le interesaba era en calidad de que quedaban a partir de ahora.

Juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedara se separo de él intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Ra-Ranma...espera!creo que...-pero no la dejo continuar la volvió a besar sin escuchar una sola de sus palabras, él no entendía porque lo cortaba en un momento así, la estaban pasando tan bien que no veía razón para acabarlo, no estaba usando la cabeza...bueno no la correcta...

Usando más fuerza y decisión se separo un poco más esta vez.

-Espera Ranma!-dijo con el entrecejo medio fruncido y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, no menos sonrojada pero si con determinación.

Eso pareció que lo hizo volver en sí y darse cuanta de la situación, y sobre todo de las condiciones que él se encontraba. Ahora rojo pero de vergüenza decidió hacerle caso y levantando levemente el cuerpo para no aplastarla y que no sintiera tanto su despierto miembro le contesto.

-Lo-lo siento Akane...no... no quise asustarte, discúlpame-dijo con cara de cachorro regañado.

Ella solo suavizo su gesto y acarició su mejilla dulcemente, no podía enojarse si le ponía esos ojitos y le hablaba tan lastimero.

-No estoy enojada, es solo que no hacías caso, estamos en casa y están todos por ahí, nos podrían descubrir así y ya te imaginas el desastre que eso generaría.

-Si entiendo...

-Ranma es verdad lo que me dijiste recién...osea me amas?

-Claro tontita, pero por si no me crees te lo repito...te amo...te amo...te re amo-le decía mientra los intercalaba son pequeños besos, estaba tan feliz que nada opacaría su dicha, ni siquiera su inseguridad, ya se ocuparía de sacársela-me crees ahora.

-Si!-decía muy contenta,con los ojos brillando de alegría y una radiante sonrisa, era una boba al dudar, el jamás mentiría con algo así, además sus ojos se lo decían.

Esa sonrisa solo genero que quedara más estúpido de lo que ya estaba y dejando escapar un suspiro enamorado le respondió.

-Eres hermosa...

-Y donde quedaron los marimachos, gorda, fea, pechos planos eeehhh?-pregunto alzando una ceja y con una pícara sonrisa.

-Eran puras mentiras, en parte porque me gustaba molestarte, y otra porque no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentía...-dijo levemente avergonzado por su infantil actitud-pero siempre me pareciste la chica más linda que he visto...y la más sexy, aunque no voy a dudar que eres un poco ruda...-dijo pícaro.

-Venías tan bien Saotome-dijo levemente ceñuda- y que hay de tus otras prometidas?-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Pues hablare con ellas, tendrán que entender...yo a la única que quiero a mi lado es a ti, siempre fue así, aunque se que nunca lo admití ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Pe-pero Ranma...si dejamos que todos se enteren no nos dejarán en paz, yo quisiera por un tiempo llevar esto de manera tranquila.

-Es que te avergüenza que sepas que estas conmigo?-pregunto alzando más la cabeza y viéndola con el entrecejo un poco apretado.

-No seas tonto! claro que no...pero realmente quisiera que mantuviéramos esto en secreto un tiempo, después enfrentaremos todos esos locos, sobre todo la familia-y volvió a besarlo, pero suavemente moviendo con mesura los labios haciendo el beso mucho más romántico y tierno, quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía y que se sintiera seguro de esto.

"Si me besas así Akane me podrás convencer hasta de que arrancarme las venas...es tan maravilloso esto, ojala nunca acabe...aaaayyyy mi Akane" pensaba mientras le devolvía el beso con la misma suavidad aunque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no volver a los besos apasionados de hace un rato, para controlarse un poco más prefirió colocar las manos en los costados de su cabeza.

-Esta bien pequeña como tu digas, lo llevaremos en secreto, aaammm...pero cunado eso pase, primero tiene que saberlo Nabiki-esperaba que no pidiera muchas explicaciones de ese tema.

-Nabiki?es que te volviste loco?sabes que pasará si se entera primero?venderá la información a todo el mundo Ranma! además porque a ella?-algo le ocultaba...estaba segura.

-Lo se...pero sera cuando queramos que todos lo sepan, se lo prometí...

-Y eso...porque le prometiste tal cosa?y como sabías que estaríamos juntos eh? no puedes ser tan presumido!-se estaba molestando.

-Es...es...estem...a ver...jejjeje...-se estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía que responder,hasta que se le ocurrió algo-es que Nabiki descubrió que sentía por ti...me pregunto y no se lo pude negar, me tomo por sorpresa!y como te lo quería contar yo le prometí que si me dejaba decírtelo a ti primero yo la dejaba hacerlo público cuando estuviéramos juntos y nosotros quisiéramos que todos sepan...claro si eso pasaba...y bueno viste como es de ambiciosa, estuvo de acuerdo...-esperaba que le creyera, en parte era mentira y en parte verdad, por eso creyó el que pudo disimular bien, al menos eso esperaba.

-mmmmmm...seguro que no me ocultas nada Saotome-algo le decía que estaba mintiendo, pero capaz sus nervios eran de otra cosa a lo que ella creía.

-Sí!porque preguntas amor?-dijo lo más ingenuo que pudo.

-Co-como me llamaste?-si su intención era hacerla olvidar del asunto con esa palabra lo había conseguido.

Ahora sus nervios se debían a otra cosa, aunque era verdad que quería dejar el tema por zanjado eso se le escapo, así siempre la llamo en su sueños más románticos, y le daba un poco de vergüenza todavía ser tan meloso.

-Te molesta?-pregunto inseguro.

-No...me encanta-le dijo consumida de ternura por lo tímido que se puso, era tan tierno a veces, nadie diría que el aguerriado artista marcial que todos conocían tuviera esa etapa tan adorable.

-Bueno entonces tenemos un trato?

-Si, lo dejaremos en secreto, y después veremos cuando lo queramos hacer público, aunque eso de Nabiki aun no me convence...

-Esta bien, dejemos que las cosas se den, mejor me voy ahora antes que sospechen algo, aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría así todo el día-comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ranma!...si mejor ve aunque antes-y volvió a besarlo solo que más intensamente descolocando y alborotando a nuestro artista marcial que se estaba emocionando de más pero ella lo separo antes que perdiera su lado razonable-ahora si...ve, me cambiaré y veré en que puedo ayudar para el almuerzo.

-Esta bien, yo estaré en el dojo...eeemmm Akane vas a cocinar?-preguntó con miedo, su ahora novia seguía siendo un desastre en la cocina.

-No pongas esa cara!no...solo ayudare en tareas sencillas ok?-ya estaba malhumorada, no importaba cuanto lo amara lo idiota no se le quitaba con nada.

Le dio un pequeño beso y salio hacía la ventana antes de que lo golpeara, y para amansarla un poco comento.

-Te he dicho lo sexy que te queda el gi?

Ella totalmente sonrojada solo le desvió la mirada.

-y más aún con ese sonrojo...

-Basta Ranma...no quieras contentarme con frases bonitas...-aunque se hacía la difícil, la verdad es que estaba totalmente olvidada del asunto, la dejaba media idiota con esa actitud.

El se acerco a ella y tomándole el rostro como lo hizo un rato antes la beso dulcemente y le dijo en susurro.

-No son solo frases bonitas Akane...es la verdad...te amo-y dándole otro beso despareció por la ventana de su cuarto.

-Baka...también te amo-mustió mientras se tocaba los labios con dos dedos, después salto a la cama y hundiendo la cara en la almohada para ahogar un gritito de felicidad, no podía estar más contenta...

Un muchacho de trenza estaba igual o peor que ella...necesitaba descargar tantas emociones guardadas y desde el tejado vio su solución. Ya recuperado de su momento con su marimacho descendió de un salto.

-Oye viejo!tengamos un combate?o ya estas muy gastado?-no podía contener su sonrisa.

'me duele la espalada'-decía un cartel del panda sentado cerca del estanque.

-No hay problema yo te la arreglo panda holgazán!-y se dedico a darle pelea al viejo de su padre, hacía tiempo que ya lo había superado, y las peleas intentaba evitarla ya que su malagradecido hijo no se controlaba. Y esta no fue la excepción, algo muy malo...o muy bueno... tuvo que pasarle para andar derrochando tanta energía...concluía un maltrecho panda.

Ya después del almuerzo, el cual fue "casi normal", ya que dos jóvenes estaban dándose miraditas cómplices y sutiles roces, cada quien siguió sus actividades, el domingo siguió su curso, los más jóvenes se la pasaron coqueteándose cada vez que se cruzaban, y cuando no había nadie cerca se daban algún corto beso.

Antes de la cena la peliazul se fue a bañar, ya completamente limpia y con el cabello mojado salía con una bata puesta, la cual le llegaba a mitad del muslo pero al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de su prometido fue introducida por unos fuertes brazos, fue a replicar pero unos labios se lo impidieron. Al darse cuenta de quien era su captor se dejo llevar por el sensual beso que le estaba dando.

Él la estaba esperando desde que se metió al baño, moría por tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo, se estaba volviendo adicto a su calor, sus labios, su olor...cuando la vio pasar no lo dudo un segundo y la introdujo de un rápido movimiento y asaltó esa boquita que lo estaba enloqueciendo, la arrincono contra la pared y se pego a su cuerpo, mientras con una mano la sostenía de la nuca y la otra de la cintura, ella enrollo sus brazos en su cuello y jugaba con su trenza. Cada beso se hacía más voraz y sus lenguas se acariciaban de una manera tan deliciosa que los estaba introduciendo a un mundo aparte.

Ranma comenzó a bajar su cabeza hasta llegar a su cuello el cual comenzó a besar y lamer con suavidad, su piel era exquisita y ese olor a jazmines y cerezo del jabón que usaba lo estaba excitando...como le gustaba ese olor, siempre lo adoro, realmente quería controlarse, porque si hacía lo que realmente quería la llevaría hasta el futón, le arrancaría esa bata y le haría el amor como un poseído...pero intento domar sus instintos, no podía ser tan salvaje con su prometida...levemente mordisqueo su cuello generando en ella un suave gemido que lo excitó más aún, eso sumado a sus pequeñas manos que comenzaron a acariciarlo en el pecho y otra en la espalda, motivado por su movimientos bajo la mano que tenía en la cintura hasta un glúteo y se lo apretó con toda la palma en el haciendo que se acercan más, rozado su alzado miembro a la intimidad de ella provocando que ambos gimieran de manera más audible, estaban perdiendo la cordura, pero cuando vio que Ranma intentaba acariciarla pero por debajo de la bata intento detenerlo.

-Ranma...espera...hay gente...

-Akane...no hay nadie... arriba...mmmm...de-déjame seguir...te deseo...tanto...tanto...mmmm...-decía entre jadeos mientras besaba su cuello y la apretaba más él, pero fue cuando sintió unos pasos afuera en el pasillo que paro en seco, Akane tenía razón si los agarraban así estarían en problemas, maldijo su mala suerte y decidió parar.

-Ssssshhhh hay alguien afuera...-susurró ella levemente asustada si la descubrían así en bata en el cuarto de su prometido a oscuras y en esas condiciones habría boda mañana mismo.

-Hijo estas ahí? puedo pasar?

-Ma-Mamá!si, estoy cambiándome, no entres!que sucede?-estaba en pánico.

-Hijo esta lista la cena, le avisas a Akane-chan cuando salga del baño?los esperamos abajo-y se retiro sin sospechar nada.

-Uuuufffff estuvo cerca...

-Si, pero nos interrumpieron en la mejor parte...-susurro cerca de sus labios...no le importo nada lo que recién paso, quería mas, al demonio la cena que ni los esperen...

-Ni se te ocurra!-y se safó de su encierro mirándolo pícara-eres insaciable Saotome...hay que cenar, y ya casi nos descubren.

-Pe-pero Akane...un poquito más si?-y la volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos.

-Si me dejas ir, yo te dejo pasar la noche conmigo...pero solo a dormir!-intento negociar, aunque después que lo dijo se arrepintió, Ranma podría pasar la noche sin hacer nada? y ella podría?

Eso le llamo poderosamente la atención...pero el final de la propuesta lo desilusionó, aunque igual moría por dormir con su prometida, fue algo con lo que siempre soñó, intento negociar también.

-Esta bien, pero aunque sea algo de mimos me vas a dar verdad?-pregunto coqueto, el quería un poco más aunque sea.

-Es-esta bien, ya veremos, ahora me puedo ir?

La beso lentamente mientras la abrazaba fuertemente para luego liberarla.

-Estas libre...pero por unas horas no más...-dijo sonriente.

-Bu-bueno, nos vemos-y salió disparada a su cuarto antes de que su prometido le de por atacarla a besos de nuevo...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí va otro capitulo...ojalá les guste, aviso que a partir de ahora en los siguientes capitulos la cosa se pone intensa de verdad, si no les gusta los lemon pues no recomiendo que sigan leyendo...aunque si alguien se quiere evitar la lectura me avisa y dejo indicada con otro carácter las líneas que tengan escenas de este tipo, sino no...se que el aviso es innecesario ya que lo clasifique M, pero por las dudas...

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que leen y siguen la historia!agradezco si dejan reviews para ver que tan bien o mal voy haciendo las cosas...

Guest: Pues que bueno que te guste :), gracias por comentar!ojala este cap sea de tu agrado!saludos

Bry: si se que hice demasiado buena a Nabiki...pero bueno intente que mantuviera parte de su personalidad...ay si es un lenteja Ranma...jaja, pero ese va a ser su último momento ya que verás que esta sacando su lado más pasional...los capítulos se van a poner mas picantes a partir de ahora y nuestro querido baka va a andar desperdigando feromonas, espero y te guste el capi, gracias por comentar :),saludos!

Chikibell: Bueno me alegra que te guste :), este no es lo mas candente que abra...pero se vendrán para el próximo escenas más fuertes a estas sin duda...espero poder sacias las expectativas de los lectores, es la primera vez que escribo cosas eróticas así que ojala la gente quede conforme...gracias por comentar, saludos!

ilkane: Gracias por tu comentario!:), si no estuvo bien pero bueno...es Nabiki...jeje, y Ranma aunque se quiso hacer el moralista termino sucumbiendo ante su curiosidad...ay si Kodachi esta re chiflada...la mande bien lejos con moño y todo...jaja, bueno como verás ya resolvieron sus dudas...pienso alargar unos cuantos capítulos más para ir resolviendo los cabos sueltos de su alocada vida e ir mejorando su relación...y su "intento de calmar hormonas", en fin ojala disfrutes de este capitulo y del pequeño cambio que le daré a su relación...un cambio a mi gusto sumamente necesario...saludos!:)

Bueno sin más por el momento me despido.

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**PELIGROSA TENTACIÓN...**

CAPITULO 6

Luego de la cena en la casa Tendo, cada uno se dispersó, solo quedaron mirando televisión un momento los prometidos junto a Nabiki que los veía con picardía, estos ya se traían algo entre manos, no lo podían disimular los muy bobos, y mucho menos ante su analizadora mirada. Decidió molestarlos un poco antes de irse a dormir, no venía mal un poco de diversión.

-Vaya espero poder dormir esta noche...-comento como cualquier cosa.

-Umg?porque no podrías poder dormir Nabiki?-preguntó ingenuamente la peliazul.

Ranma se hacía cruces internamente, la maléfica de su cuñada no pensaba dejarlos en paz nunca...se dio cuenta enseguida de sus intenciones, no podía creer que su prometida no cayera en cuenta aún...

-Es que tu cuarto esta al lado del mío hermanita...

-Y que con eso?-aún no entendía el rumbo de los comentarios de su hermana.

-Pues...que espero que tu y mi cuñadito no se pongan a saltar mucho en la cama-se quería tirar al suelo de risa ante los colores y expresiones que ponía su hermana, era todo un show, y ni que hablar de Ranma...estaba todo rojo y hasta echaba humo por las orejas...ojala nunca cambiaran esos tontos.

-NA-NABIKI!POR DIOS!DEJA DE INSINUAR ESO,MEJOR ME VOY A LA CAMA!BUENAS NOCHES!-y se retiro "indignada" con su hermana al pensar "eso" de ella, aunque en realidad solo quería huir de ahí.

-Buenas noches Nabiki!-se despidió rápidamente de ella y salió corriendo antes que lo atacara con más comentarios o preguntas, ni loco se quedaba solo con ella...era demasiado riesgo para él.

Ella se quedo sola y reventando a carcajadas, mejor se iba adormir también, ya cumplió su vicio favorito del día.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se encontró el peludo de su panda padre aún algo maltratado por la pelea que tuvieron en la tarde, pero para su desgracia estaba, de milagro, despierto leyendo una revista, el cuarto de sus padres lo estaban arreglando, una pared se calló por culpa de la pelea que tuvieron así que él dormiría en su cuarto y su madre con Kasumi.

El panda al verlo llegar le escribió en un cartel **'Como en los viejos tiempo hijo!'**, a él se le hinchó una vena en la frente...justo hoy...y lo peor es que tenía parte de la culpa. No podía creer su suerte, encima cuando le urgía que este roncando el muy inepto se quedaba bien despierto...definitivamente la mala suerte lo perseguía.

"En fin no me quedará de otra que esperar a que se duerma", pensaba resignado.

Mientras en otro cuanto la peliazul tenía un conflicto de pijamas, no sabía que ponerse...no quería ponerse sus típicos camisones infantiles, sería su primera noche juntos y aunque pensaba y esperaba que no se fueran de besos y caricias no quería ponerse eso con su prometido. Pero tampoco se podía poner los otros que le regalo su hermana...tentarían mucho al "diablo"...termino por escoger el más recatado que le regalo Nabiki, ni hablar no se pensaba poner esos infantiles pijamas, este constaba de una remera blanca sin mangas como las que usaba Ranma solo que al cuerpo y con bastante escote, pegándose a su figura y un corto short celeste que le quedaba débilmente suelto cubriendo escasamente el inicio de los muslos, y obviamente dormiría con sostén...era sexy aunque sin duda él más aceptable de todos.

Se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a leer un libro mientras esperaba a su prometido, no podía dormirse, sería como un desplante, además no era tan tarde, aunque mañana había colegio. Al cabo de más de una hora sintió como golpeaban su ventana, hacía rato que el resto de los habitantes dormían, mientras los más jóvenes cometían su "travesura".

Se levanto sin poder ocultar su sonrisa y fue a abrirle a su amado, él al entrar al cuarto, el cual se encontraba iluminado por la lámpara de noche, pudo admirar a la sexy muchacha que tenía enfrente, si tenía que controlarse con ESE atuendo se podría merecer un premio perfectamente.

Ella notó como la miraba de pies a cabeza con hambre...como un lobo a su presa, se sentía entre intimidada y excitada ante esa reacción de él con verla, pero intento llevar las cosas por buen rumbo...

-Le costo dormirse al tío Genma?-comento con humor ante su tardanza mientras el la envolvía con los brazos la cintura y le miraba los labios con intención de comérselos.

-Aunque parezca mentira así fue, estaba leyendo revistas-comentaba mientras la aproximaba más a cuerpo-Akane...-dijo con voz más ronca-ese pijama te queda estupendo sabes-pronunció en un murmullo en su oído para después besarle el lóbulo de la oreja y tironearlo con los labios.

A ella esos murmullos que le cosquilleaban la oreja seguido de ese sexy y húmedo beso la hizo estremecerse, quería vengarse, pero también sabía que jugaba con fuego, mejor ir despacio...

-Que bueno que te gustara-luego rodeo su cuello y lo beso delicadamente, él le siguió el beso, sabía que se tenían que comportar, él en el fondo no quería que su primera vez fuera con tanta inquietud a ser descubiertos sobre todo por Nabiki.

Pero no todo sale como uno quiere, y al comenzar ese juego de caricias es difícil contenerse cuando hay tantas cosas acumuladas y más en ellos que no tenían experiencia.

Él la fue acercando al escritorio lentamente entre fogosos movimientos de sus labios y lenguas intercambiando sus salivas y su aliento... al apoyarla la alzo de los muslos y se colocó entre su piernas, ella las enredo al torno de sus caderas y noto su miembro ya listo para el ataque, quiso calmarlo un poco pero al ver como mordisqueaba ahora su cuello y empezaba a hacerle pequeños vaivén generando más roses con sus intimidades ya no pudo pararlo, ella también lo deseaba, y quería que pasara, esos movimientos le generaron en ambos pequeños gemidos, ella metió las manos debajo de su camiseta blanca y aruñaba suavemente su piel...eso lo excitó más aún y en su osadía comenzó a tocarle unos de sus pechos debajo de la camiseta, que para su desgracia el sostén estaba puesto, igual podía sentir el pezón alzarse ante sus caricias, ella al sentirlo como lo apretaba levemente con el pulgar gimió un poco más audible pero lo ahogo en su cuello mientras lo besaba y lo apretaba más a ella. La fricción entre ambos era más fuerte y el miembro de él parecía querer romperle la ropa y penetrarla así como estaba... igual ambos controlaban sus gemidos y reacciones.

Él estaba en el séptimo cielo, sentirla gemir y jadear en su cuello , tener ese frágil y seductor cuerpo entre sus manos al fin... lo estaban descontrolando, sentía su piernas temblar, y su cuerpo estremecerse ante cada embestida que le daba, si así se sentía a través de la ropa, moría por saber que se sentiría en contacto directo...piel con piel... ansiaba ese momento...

-Mmmmmm...Ak-Akane...mmmm...de-dejame sa-carte esto-decía ente gemido mientras intentaba dejarla al torso desnudo, estaba desesperado por meter ese pezón entre su labios y lamerlo hambriento de ellos... estaba tan excitado que su miembro ya había liberado el líquido pre-seminal y se notaba levemente húmedo su boxer, ella sentía su sexo palpitar, estaba deseando ser tocada, estaba expectante, caliente y muy húmeda.

Iba a alzar los brazos para que le sacará la ropa de arriba, Ranma al ver ese movimiento sintió como las manos le picaron de anticipación por poder tocar esos senos firmes y suaves.

Pero sintieron ruidos en el patio... mejor dicho sintieron una explosión, sacándolos abruptamente de su idilio...se miraron como intentando caer en cuenta de su mala suerte, sabían que era Happosai haciendo de las suyas, no le darían atención, pero además de cortar el clima, despertó a toda la casa, Ranma no quiso perder el tiempo.

-Voy al baño...cuando todo se vuelva a tranquilizar regreso-le dijo en un susurro, pero ambos sabían que ya esa noche quedo arruinada, habría que seguir esperando el momento, en el fondo aunque sentían mucha frustración lo preferían así...era un poco peligroso.

-Esta bien te espero-y lo dio un dulce beso, y tras eso salió disparado al baño antes de que alguien lo viera así y saliendo del cuarto de su prometida.

Al cabo de un rato y ya todo más tranquilo, se lo ve entrar nuevamente por la ventana que estaba abierta ahora, ella lo observó media adormilada desde la cama y haciéndose a un lado y abriendo las sábanas lo invito a acostarse con una pequeña sonrisa y leve carmín en el rostro.

Ranma accedió gustoso y un tanto tímido, uno por lo que casi pasa...y otra por el hecho de dormir juntos, era toda una nueva experiencia a conocer ambos y estaban muy expectantes y felices por eso.

Apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada, ella se acurruco en sus brazos y él la rodeo de la cintura, se dieron un duradero pero suave beso y tras darse las buenas noches con dulces palabras se dedicaron a dormir arrullados por el calor y latir del corazón del otro.

Era muy temprano cuando una peliazul despertó por los primeros rayos de sol, al abrirlos vio como era rodeada de atrás por los brazos fuertes de su prometido, se acurruco mas entre ellos, pero enseguida recordó lo difícil de despertar que era el muchacho así que girándose y quedando de frente se dispuso a despertarlo, pero ante la imagen que se encontró se dedicó a contemplarla con atención. Su adorado baka dormía tranquilamente con una infinita expresión de paz, tenía los labios un poco entreabiertos y caían algunos mechones de su trenza un poco desarmada, con mucha ternura le llevo esos mechones detrás de la oreja y dándole suaves besos en la mejilla y mentón lo fue despertando, para su sorpresa fue más sencillo de lo que creyó.

Él al sentir suaves roses en su mejilla y mentón junto a una suave voz llamándole y que conocía a la perfección comenzó a abrir sus ojos un tanto más oscuros por el sueño, encontrándose con la dulce y sonriente expresión de su prometida a escasos centímetros de su rostro y abrasándolo del pecho.

-Estoy soñando?-pregunto adormilado.

-No dormilón, es hora de levantarse, buenos días Ranma...-comento inmensamente feliz, no había nada mejor que despertar en los brazos del hombre que una ama.

-Pues entonces este es el mejor despertar de mi vida-y la beso en los labios moviendo los suyos lentamente y terminándolo con pequeños besos cortitos-te amo Akane, quiero siempre despertar así...a tu lado...-y volvió a besarla solo que más apasionadamente colocándose encima de ella de manera lenta y casi imperceptible, sus despertares no eran más pacíficos sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo pegada al suyo, moría por hacerla suya, pero sabía que era imposible, solo quería calmar un poco de su sed de ella.

Ella al ver el camino que tomaba la cosa y sacando fuerzas se separó levemente de él.

-Ranma...ahora no...

El la miro fijamente unos segundos y le dio un corto beso y sonriendo resignado le respondió.

-Lo sé pequeña, tranquila, buenos días, ya me voy así te cambias tranquila, aunque...me encantaría hacer de espectador -dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

Ella rió por lo bajo.-Ya Ranma enserio...vamos que sino llegaremos tarde al colegio.

Y dicho estos y tras darse un par de besos más cada uno siguió sus actividades para irse. Debido a que despertó temprano, y no se quejaba fue su mejor mañana, llegaban en hora por lo tanto iban calmados caminando rumbo al Furinkan.

Iban pasando por un callejón y en un repentino movimiento y al no ver a nadie al rededor la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta la pared donde la arrinconó y devoró su boca...se le estaba haciendo costumbre esos asaltos, ella encantada lo recibió, ya extrañaba el sabor de su besos, como amaba que fuera así de apasionado y espontáneo.

Al terminar le comento suavemente viéndola con ganas de seguir.

-Voy a extrañar esto...en el colegio vamos a tener que estar separados...

-Lo se...también lo voy a extrañar...oye no se te esta haciendo costumbre esto de secuestrarme para hacer de mi a tu antojo...-le preguntó coqueta mientras lo rodeaba del cuello y rozaba sus labios insinuante.

-Puede ser...es que eres mucha tentación para mí-dijo mientras la volvía besar apasionadamente...

Minutos después de su encuentro, se ve a dos jóvenes corriendo rumbo al colegio nuevamente, solo que ahora iban tarde...si...se entretuvieron de más...

Ranma escucho reír a su prometida y ante la curiosidad preguntó.

-De que te ríes Akane?

-Es que es la primera vez que llegamos tarde y no me arrepiento del motivo...al contrario si hasta el castigo nos conviene-comentó pícara.

Él paro en seco ante darse cuenta de lo cierto que eso era, vaya que le convenía ese castigo, equivalía a más besos con su novia...

-Que pasa Ranma? vamos o realmente llegaremos tarde-cometo mientras lo tomaba de la mano, ambos se erizaron ante el contacto.

-Porque no llegamos tarde para que nos castiguen eh?así podemos seguir en donde quedamos hace poco...-comento insinuante mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-Ranma eso era una broma no mas!no era para hacerla verdad...estamos cerca de los exámenes y no podemos perder clases porque sí, anda vamos!- y tironeando de su mano se lo llevo a rastras a un resignado muchacho.

Ya en el salón y para su suerte, aunque Ranma pensaba lo contrario, no recibieron castigo. Se la pasaron mandándose miradas y sutiles sonrojos aparecían cuando coincidían.

Él no dejaba de pensar en la noche hot con su marimacho, fue tan intensa,...eran fuego juntos, recordaba como la tenía anoche y se le alborotaban las hormonas, decidió poner una pausa a esos pensamientos o tendría una erección en pleno salón. La volvió a mirar y vio como se llevaba el lápiz a la boca, quedo embobado mirándola como jugaba con él. "Como se sentiría si hiciera eso mismo pero con mi...ay ay ay mierda mierda mierda!quieto tu! no es momento...uuuuffff mejor dejo de pensar esas cosas o realmente la pasaré muy mal..." pensó intentando serenarse"como quiero estar contigo Akane...que me hiciste que me convertí adicto a ti en menos de 24 horas...ya se!le diré para vernos a la hora del almuerzo" y le escribió una nota.

Ella estaba intentando prestar atención, aunque cada tanto se le venían flashes de la noche anterior y la desconcentraba totalmente,"Vaya que fue intenso todo anoche...si no fuera por Happosai hubiéramos seguido...no se si lo quería así pero ya me da igual, con tal de que seas tu mi Ranma ya lo haría mágico...", salió de sus pensamientos con un papel que cayó en su banco, lo abrió y reconoció la letra enseguida, procedió a leerlo.

**"Almorzamos juntos? te espero en el predio detrás del gimnasio, así no nos molestan;) R.S."**

Ella se sonrojó ante la insinuación de su prometido, ella también quería estar a solas con él, lo miro con una leve sonrisa y sonrojada se limito a asentir.

Se le formo una boba expresión ante lo adorable que se veía, y espero impaciente la hora ansiada del reencuentro.

Lo esperaba parada en el lugar acordado, cuando de repente sintió unos brazos rodearla de atrás y el inconfundible aroma de él. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por lo que quisiera hacerle, estaba entregada y cegada a esas fuertes manos que la agarraban con fuerza y cariño.

-No sabes como necesitaba esto...-susurró en su oído mientras le daba suaves besos en el cuello y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, el veía como encajaban perfectamente sus anatomías, comenzó a darle pequeñas lamidas y succiones por su apetecible cuello, generando casi imperceptibles gemidos en ella.

Eso lo provocó más aún, y empezó a restregar su ya duro miembro en su trasero por encima de la ropa, excitado como estaba le susurró.

-Mira como me pones Akane con tu simple contacto y unos besos-le dijo al oído.

-Mmmm...Ranma...eso es...es porque eres un pervertido...-comento en un intento por bajar los niveles aunque lo estaba pasando de maravilla.

Pero en vez de frenarlo causó el efecto contrario, lo calentó más...

La giro repentinamente y en un rápido movimiento la tenía agarrada de los glúteos contra la pared y haciendo presión en sus intimidades, le había levantado la falda haciendo contacto directo con su ropa interior mejorando las sensaciones. La miro jadeante a los ojos y con voz ronca le dijo...

-Si...pero solo contigo quiero hacer esas perversiones-y le estampó los labios en un apasionado y salvaje beso, la besaba desesperado y ella encantada con su arrebato pasional le correspondió igual de entusiasta.

Era una lucha sin tregua de lenguas, labios, salivas y hasta leves moriscos. La empezó a restregar nuevamente mientras la tenía presionada contra la pared, con una mano le acariciaba un seno con fuerza sin lastimarla, y con la otra le agarraba fuertemente un glúteo, ella tenía sus manos en la cabeza de él entrelazando sus dedos en sus cabellos y con las piernas enrollaba su cadera, gemían más fuerte y entre besos le decía completamente ido en un mar de placeres.

-Ak-Akaneee...mmmmm...te..te deseo...no...no imaginas...cuantoooo...ooooohhhhh mi Akaneeeeeee...mía...siempre mía... -estaban ambos perdidos en su mundo sin llegar a medir consecuencias si los descubrían así, hasta en el fondo les parecía hasta excitante jugar con fuego...

Pero nuevamente fueron sacados sin consideraciones de su idilio por un grito femenino.

-RAN-CHAN! DONDE ESTAS? ...RAN-CHAN!-seguía gritando la cocinera.

Ella se bajo de él levemente molesta, y él la ayudo también con el entrecejo fruncido, le acomodó la falda y unos cabellos a ella con mucho cariño y la beso dulcemente.

-Amor tienes agua?-pregunto lastimero.

-Si...-dijo en mutismo mirándolo emocionada, era la segunda vez que la llamaba así y aún no se acostumbraba, sin pensar le dio la botella.

-Voy a hablar con ella esta bien? y enseguida vuelvo-le dio un suave beso y se dio media vuelta,camino un metro y se roció con el agua ante su impresionada mirada y siguió su camino dando saltos.

Luego de cinco minutos apareció convertido en hombre, levemente húmedo, con una tenue sonrisa y muy rojo.

-Vaya eres rápido...-aún se sentía avergonzada de su actitud de hace poco, realmente pensaban hacerlo ahí? a la luz del día? en un lugar abierto y público en el colegio?!estaba anonadada de sus alcances. Lo vio sentarse a su lado y ella procedió a sacar los almuerzos.

-Le dije que teníamos que hablar esta tarde, pienso ir al Uchan´s hoy y explicarle las cosas, se que entenderá...

-Eso espero...oye Ranma con respecto a lo de recién...-pero no la dejo continuar.

-Ya lo se, perdóname, me deje llevar...soy un bruto...no me detuve a razonar, me perdonas Akane?yo...yo realmente quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial...-estaba muy avergonzado.

-No Ranma...no tengo nada que perdonarte...yo también colaboré...y...me gusto...mucho-comentó por lo bajo- solo que el lugar ni las condiciones eran correctas, nos dejamos llevar...igual fue excitante...-comentó con picardía.

Eso le devolvió el buen ánimo, para él también fue muy excitante, como le gustaba que se parecieran tanto...eran igual de explosivos. Siguieron hablando y dándose caricias y algunos besos, entre palabras cariñosas y algunos regaños de ella por sus comentarios estúpidos, en fin sino no serían ellos, el día siguió normal en la escuela.

A la salida cada uno siguió su camino, querían irse juntos pero la peliazul fue prácticamente arrastrada hasta el centro comercial por sus amigas, y a él no le quedó de otra que regresar solo. Estaba de camino al dojo cuando cambió el rumbo, iba a ir más tarde pero mejor ya solucionaba ese asunto, iría a verla ahora así se quitaría ese peso de encima.

Ya llegando al negocio de su amiga, la vio abriendo el local ya que recién llegaba.

-Ran-chan!-saludo alegre-me hubieras dicho que vendrías después del colegio así veníamos juntos cariño-lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró hasta una butaca.

-Ehhh es que me arrepentí de camino a casa y vine antes...

-Uno de camarón?-dijo contenta, aunque intentando ocultar sus nervios, estaba ansiosa de lo quería hablarle, aunque en el fondo sospechaba que era...para ella no pasaron desapercibidas esas miradas y sonrojos, ni que ambos se perdieran en la hora del almuerzo, por eso lo busco...quería saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y lo confirmó al ver lo rojo y despeinado que estaba junto a una leve marca en su cuello que aun portaba, además de lo rápido que intentó deshacerse de ella que ni con su comida lo convenció...le iba a decir que estaban juntos...para eso estaba ahí...y no sabía porque no dolía tanto como espero...

-Eeeehhh...si...uno de camarón esta bien...-no sabía como encarar el tema, la quería y mucho, pero como una amiga, hasta como una hermana...pero jamás como mujer, no quería lastimarla, todo por culpa de las estupideces de su padre que actúa sin medir consecuencias...pero en realidad él también tenía parte de la culpa por no ser claro desde un principio, pero bueno por eso estaba ahí para darle punto final a ese asunto.

-Ehhh...U-chan...verás...yo quería hablar contigo con respecto a la promesa que mi padre le hizo al tuyo.

-Te refieres al compromiso?que hay con eso?-sabía que era eso de lo que quería hablar...aunque en el fondo albergaba una pequeña esperanza de que estuviera equivocada.

-Si eso...el compromiso...pues...verás...yo...yo no puedo cumplir esa promesa-le dijo viéndola a los ojos y sonando seguro, tan seguro como se sentía al decir eso.

-...-ella solo lo vio con ojos tristes exigiendo una explicación, sabía que eso pasaría, pero no por eso dejaba de doler...ya sea por amor o por ego herido.

-Yo se que jamás fui claro con ninguna...pero...yo hace mucho ya que decidí con quien quería permanecer a su lado, y no quiero sonar muy duro pero...yo esa decisión la tenía tomada desde antes de que vinieras a Nerima, aunque era muy inmaduro para darme cuenta de eso...y de las personas que podría afectar...-le dijo intentando ser lo más sincero posible.

A ella se le escaparon un par de pequeñas lágrimas mientras intentando mantener la compostura y limpiándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano le respondió.

-Yo...yo...te entiendo Ran-chan...en el fondo hasta lo sospechaba...por algo siempre la protegías a ella...yo acepto tu decisión...el compromiso esta roto...solo espero mantener nuestra amistad-le dijo con una tenue sonrisa pero con ojos brillosos.

El emoscionado de que ella lo entendiera y se lo tomara tan bien, y al sentirse culpable por lo frágil y triste que se veía dio vuelta a la barra y la apretó en un fuerte abrazo. Ella ahogó unos sollozos en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Gracias Ukyo...no sabes la alegría que me da que aun seamos amigos, eres alguien especial para mí y siempre podrás contar conmigo-le decía lo más tranquilo posible ya que estaba muy contento de que se terminara ese problema y no haya traído peores consecuencias.

-Ya ya...parezco una llorona...realmente me alegro que seas feliz Ranma, lo mereces...-le decía separándose de su abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Gracias, se que encontrarás a alguien especial que te de lo que mereces también, eres una gran chica U-chan-le decía contento por como se dio todo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-Oyeeee...y gracias, yo espero lo mismo.

-Bueno me voy...nos vemos!-y rápido salio del negocio, esperaba que al llegar a la casa su hermoso tormento ya estuviera ahí.

Pero para su sorpresa la casa estaba sola, busco por todos lados pero nada...maldijo su mala suerte, la casa sola y él...solo también, sin su novia para aprovecharlo.

Luego de buscar fue hasta la cocina a ver si había alguna nota o algo, y como supuso así fue...ahí con impecable caligrafía estaba una nota en la puerta de la heladera.

**"Chicos**

**papá y él tío fueron con el maestro por un semana de entrenamiento, Nabiki no regresa hasta dentro de dos días porque tiene un viaje que hacer es una investigación para la universidad, se fue al medio día, y la tía Nodoka y yo estamos en el cine con unas amigas de ella, después iremos a cenar así que no llegaremos hasta tarde,no nos esperen despiertos, les deje la cena en la heladera, intenten no pelearse y cuiden la casa...**

**Kasumi**

**Pd: cuídenme la cocina."**

A Ranma le brillaron los ojos luego de leer la nota y una gran sonrisa surcó su cara...que estaba de mala suerte había dicho?estaba de excelente suerte!era una oportunidad única, miro el reloj, no faltaba mucho para la cena ,supuso que no demoraría en llegar, así que se puso manos a la obra...esta noche la haría especial...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno gente aquí va otro capitulo...como les prometí la cosa se esta poniendo color de hormiga...jeje, y nuestro Ranma...aaahhh que decir de él...ya lo vieron...bueno el prox capítulo quizás estén de mejor suerte estos muchachos...veremos que pasa...que pensará hacer Ranma?, bueno eso y más lo verán la prox semana, lo que si adelanto es que será un lemon con todas la de la ley...

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia, reviews?:)

The mystic poetry: Gracias por tu comentario!:),bueno ojala te guste este capi...perdón por hacer comer ansias pero el momento cada vez esta más cerca...como verás se le acomodaron los astros a nuestro amigo de trenza,jeje, esperemos que lo sepa aprovechar,yo tmb adoro a Ranma como loco atrás de su prometida...es tan encantador...bueno nos vemos en el prox capi!saludos!

Elena 79: Gracias por comentar!:), jaja...yo no quiero alterar la inocencia ajena...no me hago responsable,jaja, los terminaste invocando!;), jeje bueno ya tenía la idea plasmada antes de tu comentario pero es que si no son interrumpidos...no son ellos...igual prometo ser más considerada para el próximo, ese se viene con todo...y no será el último aún...bueno Nabiki la estoy haciendo muy buena...ya sabe y hace la vista gorda para llevar el trato en regla...pero siempre la tiene clara...es una ídola,jaja,ojala te guste el capi!nos vemos en la prox entrega, saludos!

Chikibell: Gracias por tu comentario!:), bueno no es un lemon 100% en regla pero de a poco voy soltando la cuerda...ojala te haya gustado!saludos hasta la próxima(que si promete;),je)

S-ReikiSaotome-T: Gracias por tu comentario!:), hay si yo tmb me morí con ese comentario...como lo adoro así de calentón y alzado...ese Ranma es tan comestible...que daría yo por materializarlo y tenerlo para mí...uuuffff...soñar no cuesta nada...en fin...volviendo a la historia, espero que te guste el capi! me encanta poder cubrir las expectativas de ustedes y que disfruten con lo que hago!es todo un logro para mí!;), nos vemos en la próxima entrega!:),saludos!

Bry: jajaj que decirte...son una bomba de tiempo...van a terminar reventando los pobres...el pobre de Ranma esta como loco, y Akane bueno lo domina más pero basta que él tenga un par de avances que ella lo sigue loca de contenta...y quien no...jeje, pero bueno no los voy a tener en la espera eterna...para el prox capi prometo más acción...más todavía?sip...más todavía...espero no irme de rosca pero bueno este es un fic con lemon con todas las letras (al menos hasta mis alcances)...ojala te haya gustado el capi!gracias por tu comentario!saludos hasta la próxima!

Bueno sin más por el momento me despido, para mañana les tengo un nuevo capi de Atrevida.

Natalia Saotome Tendo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**PELIGROSA TENTACIÓN...**

CAPITULO 7

Estaba dejando sus zapatos en el recibidor,ya era el atardecer. Cuando entro le llamo mucho la atención la falta de sonido, ni el exquisito olor a comida que provenía de la cocina siempre a esa hora, aunque se anuncio nadie fue a recibirla, busco en la plata baja y nada...busco alguna nota en la cocina...nada..."que extraño..."pensó un poco preocupada pero prefirió no darle mayor importancia, subió las escaleras y cuando giro para ir a su dormitorio vio algo que no se esperaba...en la entrada de su cuarto colocado en el piso había un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, camino acelerada hacia él suponiendo quien seria el remitente y emocionada las tomo entre sus brazos, eran bellísimas y desprendían un aroma exquisito, vio entre ellas una nota con unas pocas palabras escritas con la mayor claridad posible...

**"Para la mujer que amo...en una noche mágica...R.S."**

Se mordió el labio inferior y exhaló un suspiro enamorada, jamás creyó que en tan pocas palabras puestas en un papel podría sentir tantas mariposas revoloteandole en el estómago ni la piel se le erizara de esa manera...De repente sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla de atrás y pegarla a un torso masculino...sabía quien era y moría por probar esos sensuales labios nuevamente, sintió como le acariciaba lentamente su oreja con la nariz para después susurrarle con la voz ronca mientras rozaba suavemente su abdomen...todo eso le generó un estremecimiento muy placentero que le aflojo las piernas recargándose más en él para no perder el equilibrio.

-Te estaba esperando Akane...tenemos la casa sola por varias horas...-y prosiguió a darle un suave beso en el cuello, como le gustaba ese aroma que desprendía era tan dulce y atrayente...igual que ella...estaba ansioso de amarla...pero quería ir suave-te tengo una sorpresa- la giró mirándola directamente a los ojos y luego miro su boca con deseo y al segundo fue al asalto de esos carnosos y rosados labios en un profundo, lento, torturante y delicioso beso mientras ella se sostenía de su cuello él le recorría con suavidad la espalda, se estaba controlando...kami sabía que se estaba controlado...quería ser lo más romántico posible y darle lo que merecía, no tenía dinero para ir a un lujoso hotel o un lugar paradisíaco de vacaciones pero intentaría hacerlo lo mejor posible con sus alcances...luego de ese beso la tomo de la mano y la condujo a su cuarto, ella lo miraba extasiada por todas sus atenciones y expectante a lo que pasaría, pero al entrar a su cuarto realmente se sorprendió...

Su cuarto se encontraba en semi-oscuridad debido a que casi no quedaba luz solar, sobre algunas parte del cuarto habían velas anchas y cortas encendidas de color rosa, su cama solo contaba con unas sabanas blancas y encima de ellas estaba llena de pétalos de rosa rojos y de fondo se sentía una música instrumental sumamente suave y armoniosa...no lo podía creer... quedo estupefacta ante todo...jamás espero que fuera tan romántico ni detallista, como era posible que pudiera amarlo más todavía?

Él estaba que se lo comían los nervios a su respuesta, la verdad intentó ser lo más romántico que pudo, no sabía mucho de esas cosas, leyó unas revistas y aparte de velas, música y rosas no se le ocurrió nada más, sabía que merecía mucho más pero el era un poco torpe para esas cosas...además tampoco se quería pasar de cursi.

-Ranma...-mustió suavemente con una mano en sus labios-esto...esto es...hermoso...

Él alivio que sintió a su respuesta no tenía nombre, ahora estaba más tranquilo.

-Te gusta?...yo...yo quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial Akane...tu lo mereces...no te molesto que invadiera tu cuarto y haga algunos cambios?-pregunto con cierto temor.

-No mi amor esto es maravilloso...-y lo beso en los labios con mucha emoción, era un sueño todo eso...no podía ser más afortunada al haber conocido a ese hombre...

A él el corazón le brinco de alegría ante la forma que lo llamo, era la primera vez que le decía así...además le gustó su sorpresa, estaba tan dichoso, y para que negarlo feliz de que al fin la haría suya...suya para siempre...terminó el beso dulcemente y le dijo mirándola a esos ojos chocolate que le encantaban...

-Te amo Akane...-y le dio un beso corto luego pronunció galante agarrándole una mano.

-Me permite esta pieza señorita?

-También te amo...sería todo un honor...-si definitivamente ese era un sueño y ella estaba decidida a jamás despertar...

Bailaron acaramelados por varios minutos en total silencio dejándose envolver por la melodía y todo el amor que se respiraba en el aire, eran felices no había duda...

-Ranma todo esto es un sueño...te amo, no imaginas cuanto...

-Por suerte es real, yo también te amo...cada espacio de mi ser te pertenece...eres lo que siempre quise Akane y jamás cambiaría nada eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida-y la beso...en un beso más apasionado que el anterior,y ella lo acepto gustosa, también estaba impaciente a lo que sabía que se vendría...lo deseaba tanto, su cuerpo lo reclamaba de la misma forma que él a ella, quería ser suya hoy y el resto de los días que le quedarán de existencia...

El beso se tornaba más fogoso y ardiente, su cuerpos estaban liberando un calor asfixiante, lentamente la arrincono a la pared mientras con una mano la tenía agarrada de la nuca y con la otra la bajaba a uno de sus glúteos, realmente quería ir suave pero al sentir la forma en que lo besaba y como ahora acariciaba su pecho le sacaba su lado mas pasional, no podía evitarlo...su piel, su aroma, su calor, su tacto...todo lo encendía, bajo a su cuello y beso y lamió desesperado mientras le apretaba un glúteo con una mano, al sentir un gemido de ella y como después le mordía exquisitamente el cuello lo encendió más, buscó desesperado la forma de sacarle la parte de arriba del uniforme, sentía su miembro duro y anhelante de atención...cuando encontró los botones se los desató cuidando no romperlos, algunos no tuvieron suerte y rodaron por el piso, no les importo, dejo caer la falda al piso y con mayor cuidado le sacó los de la camisa...cuando pudo despojarla de ella la miro de arriba abajo...tenía un conjunto muy sexy de ropa interior color blanco...sus ojos se detuvieron en su escote y como un hambriento de ella se lanzo a devorarle los pechos, sintió como gimió al contacto de sus besos provocando hacer mayor presión de su miembro con su intimidad...

Sintió como buscaba sacarle la camisa, y al no conseguirlo la tomo de los costados y la abrió a la fuerza arrancándole los botones... ese lado tan salvaje de ella solo lo enardeció más aún...sentía su interior arder de pasión...sus ojos flameaban de placer y deseo y los de ellas estaban igual... la tomo de los muslos mientras ella se dedicaba a besarlo en el cuello y lo acariciaba de una forma deliciosa en el torso y su abdomen, la levanto rodeando su cadera con esas maravillosas piernas que se dispuso a acariciar con leve fuerza, estaba embriagado de ella... se empezó a frotar en contra de su intimidad, mientras gemía y gruñía con las sensaciones junto a los mordiscos y lamidas en su cuello y suaves arañazos que ella le regalaba, sus gemidos y jadeos lo estaban enloqueciendo...

Busco el broche del sostén y se lo saco más rápido de que que imagino,y vio extasiado sus senos, eran maravillosos...perfectos,blancos, suaves y firmes, con esa aureola rosada y los pezones duros por sus roces, los miro embobado tomando uno con su mano mientras al otro lo atendía con su boca...

-Aaaaahhhhhh...Ra...Ranma!-estaban ambos derrochando gozo por los poros...

Sus avances la excitó más todavía, lanzo un gemido mas audible mientras enterraba sus manos en su cabeza incitándolo a que siguiera, sentir su lengua y labios en sus senos y como succionaba su pezón le supo a gloria...la quería volver loca! con una mano buscó el nudo del pantalón, con un poco de esfuerzo se lo desató cayendo limpiamente sus pantalones, tomo su miembro por encima del bóxer y lo masajeó de arriba a abajo, escucho un ronco gemido de sus labios.

-Akaneeeeee...-resopló fuerte sobre sus senos-n-no aguanto...MMMAAAAAAAASSSSS...-terminó con otro gemido más fuerte la frase debido a ella totalmente desinhibida metió su mano dentro y toco directamente su miembro, esto era tortura...pura y deliciosa tortura... necesitaba hacerla suya...no lo aguantaba más...así como la tenía la llevo hasta la cama, la recostó en ella y se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas y la contempló... era una diosa...estaba semi-desnuda, agitada y sonrojada, y lo miraba con tanto deseo contenido como él mismo tenía...

Tomo una de sus piernas y suavemente le fue retirando la media y a medida que aparecía mas piel le daba dulces y húmedos besos...repitió el mismo proceso con la otra, para luego dirigir su mirada a sus bragas, se relamió las labios y procedió a retirárselas lenta y tortuosamente, cuando por fin la tuvo desnuda y a su total merced tuvo que contener la respiración para no tirársele encima como una animal desesperado, la vio como se levantaba y le bajaba el bóxer sin apartar la vista de su erecto miembro...como lo calentó que hiciera eso...la ayudo a terminar de sacárselo y volvió a atacar sus labios en un jugoso y apasionado beso, tuvieron otra lucha por quien dominaba la situación... entre lenguas saliva y leves mordidas, se fue recostando encima de ella mientras que con una mano masajeaba uno de sus senos y la otra la colocaba al lado de cabeza para no aplastarla...tuvieron que romper el beso mientras gemían al hacer por primera vez contacto directo entre sus intimidades, estaba tan húmeda y caliente, y ella lo sintió tan duro y voluptuoso...motivado por la agradable sensación empezó refregarse mientras besaba su cuello y gemía entre besos, ella gemía también a la vez que acariciaba y enterraba sus uñas en la espalda, mordió suavemente su oreja y le susurró jadeante al oído algo que desde que lo sintió quería decirle.

-Ranma...es...es muy grande...mmmmm...y-y du-duro...aaaahhhhh...

Eso le supo a gloria... definitivamente su ego subió como espuma y lo calentó más aún, aumento la fricción, vio como lo tomaba de la nuca y le estampaba un voraz beso e invadía su boca con su lengua mientras gemía dentro de ella, lo terminó tironeando de su labio inferior con los dientes y le ronroneo sumamente excitada.

-Ya no aguanto más Ranma...quiero ser tuya...-le dijo agitada

El la miro con las pupilas completamente dilatadas, él también no aguantaba más, la quería adentro ya mismo, pero debía ser cuidadoso...

-In-intetare...ser cu-cuidadoso...-agarró su miembro con una mano y la coloco en la entrada, ella lo miraba a los ojos expectante y muy excitada, sintió como se adentraba en ella lentamente y se abría camino a su paso, pero estaba muy excitada y mojada, que la tenía muy dilatada que el dolor fue casi imperceptible, él al sentir lo apretada,suave caliente y escurridiza que estaba gimió audiblemente, era una sensación muy placentera y eso que solo llego a la mitad de camino, sintió un tope-Akane si...si te duele mucho me...me avisas si?

Ella solo asintió y lo agarró fuerte de la espalda, sintió como retrocedía un poco y tomaba más impulso para romper lo que la dejaría de ser virgen para convertirla en su mujer...

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!-fue un grito con una mezcla de dolor y placer...sintió una punzada pero era tanto lo excitada que estaba que no le generó grandes molestias, además el placer que sintió al sentirse totalmente invadida por él abarcó más sus emociones.

-Oooooohhhhh... Akaneeeeeeeee!-gimió ronco y fuerte, cuando tuvo todo su miembro dentro de ella no pudo contener el fuerte gemido ante la exquisita sensación, jamás pensó que se sentiría así...nunca conoció tal placer en su vida...no había palabra correcta para describirlo...empezó a embestirla suavemente, moviendo en un delicado vaivén sus caderas, mientras enterraba su cara en su cuello jadeante aspirando su aroma y la aferraba más a su cuerpo...se estaba conteniendo para ir despacio, pero le estaba costando horrores...

Era tan maravilloso lo que sentía, no podía parar de gemir, pero después de poco tiempo le supo a poco...quería más...necesitaba más...y estaba siendo muy suave con ella...ella quería todo...y lo iba a conseguir, se lo pediría a su hombre...

-Más Ranma...no te controlessss...mmmmm...

Y él feliz complacería a su mujer...porque ahora ya era suya..."mía Akane...eres mía al fin...toda mía...ooohhh Akaneee", la tomo firme de las caderas y empezó a embestirla con mayor fuerza, veía como se retorcía de placer y le exigía más y más, no se controlo más y dejo sacar su lado salvaje a plenitud, se hundió en sus senos que los succionaba, besaba y lamía con desespero, la embistió como un poseído, la cama se movía al ritmo de sus cuerpos,estaban calientes, sudados y completamente excitados, gemían y gruñían, él le mordió el hombro en un arrebato y ella tenía su espalda roja y marcada por sus uñas y un par de marcas en su hombro también, bajo una mano y le apretó un glúteo para después sentir como él la tomaba con más fuerza y la alzaba del trasero para hacer más profundas las penetraciones, estaban poseídos por la lujuria...sus cuerpos no paraban de pedir más...estaban embebidos en un mar de placeres jamás antes descubierto por ellos...

De repente ella empezó a sentir que algo se acumulaba en su bajo vientre, era un cosquilleo placentero y anhelante, como una energía extraña y placentera que crecía, empezó a sentir como su ser vibraba y de repente unos espasmos de placer a nivel inimaginables...

Él estaba embebido totalmente en su mundo juntos, sintió como de repente se ponía más húmeda aún y se contraían las paredes de su vagina apretando más su miembro, no lo pudo aguantar más y se estaba por venir ante esa sensación...supuso que ella estaba por tener el orgasmo también...cuando la sintió se vino completamente en ella sintiendo como su semen se esparcía dentro completamente...y para ella sentir ese líquido caliente dentro de su ser fue majestuoso...

-RANNNNMAAAAAAA OOOOOOOHHHHHHH...

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH AKAAAANNNEEEEEE...MMMMMMM...

El cayo completamente rendido sobre ella con la respiración agitada, el corazón latiendo fuertemente y todo su cuerpo sudado, pero completamente relajado y feliz de lo que acababa de pasar...habían consumado su amor...ella se sentía igual, intentaba tranquilizarse mientras le acariciaba los cabellos con los ojos cerrados y totalmente satisfecha...

Levanto su cabeza ya más recuperado y la beso dulcemente.

-Akane...eso...eso fue...maravilloso...te amo-y la volvió a besar lentamente y con mucho amor, aun estaba dentro de ella.

Ella feliz respondió su beso, y al finalizarlo le respondió mirando esos azules ojos que desde que los conoce le fascinan.

-Si,lo fue...fue increíble porque fue contigo...te amo Ranma-él emocionado por lo que le dijo y por lo hermoso que sonaban esos 'te amo' de sus labios la abrazo fuerte hundiendo su cara en su cuello inhalando su aroma, la beso en la frente y saliendo lentamente de ella generando un pequeño gemido en ambos se recostó a su lado, acurrucándose ella en su pecho dándole suaves caricias, mientras el lo hacía con sus cabellos.

-Nunca pensé que sería tan idiota...-dijo él más para si que para ella.

-Ummmhhh?porque dices eso?-preguntó preocupada.

Él la tomo del rostro y le susurró suavemente

-Por perder el tiempo peleando, amándote y deseándote en secreto, pudiendo disfrutar de todo esto hace mucho pequeña-y le dio un corto beso.

-Si es por eso estamos en igualdad de condiciones amor...-dijo enternecida por su comentario.

-Te he dicho cuanto me gusta que me digas así?-le dijo con los ojos brillándoles.

-Mmmmm...no...pero ahora lo se...-ahora ella le dio un beso para después recostarse en su pecho de nuevo.

El sentir sus curvas nuevamente pegadas a su cuerpo,sus duros pezones rozando sutilmente su piel y su respiración en su pecho le volvió a revolotear las hormonas, la empezó a acariciar en la espalda y a respirar más agitado, levanto su rostro buscando con urgencia sus labios y besándola ardientemente mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte, su miembro ya estaba listo para un segundo ataque...

Ella que noto su miembro nuevamente duro y al ver como la tocaba y besaba, y esos masajes que le estaba haciendo en el seno la volvieron a excitar, y recordó algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde que lo vio todo desnudo.

Intentó ponerse encima de ella al ver como respondía a sus avances, pero no pudo ya que ella se lo impidió, le corto el beso y ante eso él la miro expectante.

-Sabes...hay algo que tengo ganas de hacerte...-dijo insinuante

Él tragó duro e intento no tirársele encima y tomarla como un animal en celo a esperas de lo quería hacerle...

-Que más quieres hacerme Akane...-dijo ronco de excitación.

-Tu solo cierra los ojos...y relájate...-él la miro un par de segundos y le hizo caso, cerro los ojos y vio como ella le inclinaba la cabeza para que se acostara en la cama totalmente, sintió como se ponía en cuatro encima de su cuerpo y empezaba a darle deliciosos besos por su cuello, bajo por su pecho haciéndolo exhalar un profundo suspiro, y para su placer seguía bajando generándole suaves gemidos...iba dejando un rastro de ardientes y húmedos besos en su cuerpo, vio como metió su lengua en su ombligo mientras arañaba suavemente sus pectorales,ante eso se mordió el labio inferior y gruño, su prometida lo estaba torturando, vio que seguía bajando sus labios hasta que...

-OOOOHHHH AK-AKANEEE...AAAAHHHHHH...POR DIOS!...si-sigue ...es...esss...aaaaaahhhhh...nn-nnooo pa-paress...mmmmmmmm...-puso su excitado pene adentro de su boca...y era exquisita la sensación, sentía su lengua recorrele su miembro y como se lo introducía y lo succionaba levemente, esa presión extra que hacía era maravillosa...moría por derramarse dentro de su boca... pero no podía hacer eso capaz le molestaba.

Ella estaba encantada con su sabor y textura, era adictiva y muy placentera, de solo escuchar como gemía sentía que se mojaba...estaba de más excitada.

Sentía ganas enormes de que siguiera, pero no podía ser egoísta, el la quería hacer gozar también, así que haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por los deliciosos espasmos de placer que le generaba la tomo de la cabeza y la hizo detenerse, ella lo miro interrogativa y el la beso voraz para luego susurrarle.

-Yo...yo también quiero que disfrutes...-y en un rápido movimiento la tenía acostada con el encima comiéndole los senos a besos mientras que una de sus manos la dirigió a su intimidad, gimió al ver lo mojada y caliente que estaba, le masajeaba esa zona y con un dedo la penetro, ella gemía encantada con sus movimientos para luego sentir como bajaban sus besos y lamía su ombligo para luego darle una mordida, era tan excitante todo...sintió su lengua recorriendo su intimidad generándole una sensación deliciosa sin poder evitar gemir, pero cuando toco un punto específico gimió más fuerte y respiro más agitada, el noto el cambió al rozar con su lengua esa zona que se veía mas abultada, empezó a lamerle y succionar suavemente ahí mientras la seguía penetrando ahora con dos dedos, se sintió encantado al ver como se retorcía de placer, gemía muy alto y no paraba de pedirle más...lo había conseguido, le estaba devolviendo el mismo placer que ella le dio...su sabor era exquisito y la suavidad de esa zona era maravillosa, le encantaba ese lugar, de repente sintió como le salía más de ese viscoso líquido y se consumía es espasmos de placer y gritando su nombre en un fuerte gemido mientras agarraba con fuerza su cabeza... se había venido en su boca...se le hizo tan excitante que casi se venía el también ante verla derrochar tanto placer y gozo por sus poros, necesitaba hacerla suya de nuevo...

Akane estaba anonadad de lo maravilloso que fue eso, pero no termino de recuperarse que sintió como era penetrada por su prometido y la embestía totalmente enardecido, eso la sedujo y la provoco nuevamente, lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso profundamente sintiendo su sabor en su boca, haciendo el beso más excitante, lo giro quedando ella encima y comenzando a moverse y gemir sobre su cuerpo, eso a él le pareció un deleite...vio sus senos como se movían al compás de su cuerpo y los tomo a ambos juntándolos mientras presionaba los pezones haciéndola gemir más fuerte, eso lo provocaba tanto, amaba oírla gemir por sus acciones, pero necesitaba más...

-Quiero más duro...-dijo jadeante y la tomo de los glúteos haciendo más rápidas y profunda aún la penetración, generando mayor fricción en sus cuerpos, viniéndose juntos nuevamente, derramándose dentro de ella en un gemido más fuerte y mutuo mientras el enterraba sus uñas en ella y ella sus manos en la almohada... cayó sobre su cuerpo rendida y agitada...esa segunda vez fue sumamente intensa...

-Po-podría acostumbrarme a esto...-comento con los ojos cerrados y completamente satisfecho de esa segunda ronda.

-Ranma...te amo...-y se dedico a descansar encima de él aún unidos sus cuerpos.

-Y yo mi Akane...porque eres mía, toda y completamente mía...-beso su frente y se dedicaron a descansar abrazados y felices de poder disfrutar su unión.

-Si Ranma soy tuya...-dijo media adormilada, pero un rugido del estómago de su prometido la hizo volver en sí y largar una risita, ella también sentía hambre.

Él completamente rojo por el inoportuno rugir de su estómago preguntó un poco cohibido.

-Y si cenamos?...muero de hambre...

Ella rió más fuerte, y asintiendo se levantó de él, y se colocó su camisa roja, ante la mirada azulada que ya la veía deseoso por más, pero un nuevo rugido lo hizo cambiar de opinión, mejor reponía energías, se colocó su bóxer y tomándola de la cintura la beso para después ir a comer algo...aun la noche no acababa...

Era un nuevo día, él despertó primero y al ver a la hermosa mujer desnuda durmiendo en su pecho cubierta por la sábana solo hasta la cintura se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, habían hecho el amor dos veces más anoche, una en el baño y otra antes de dormir, fue maravilloso, jamás pensó que se sentiría así...su mayor sueño se le hizo realidad, al fin la vida tuvo compasión de él y le regalo algo bueno, a su Akane...

Podría haber algo mejor que ver dormir entre sus brazos a ese ángel, sentir su calma respiración, sus pieles en total contacto y ese calor que liberaba?estaba seguro que no... vio como lo nombraba en sueños y de una forma muy sugerente... eso lo turbó, y empezó a excitarse nuevamente, miro el reloj, faltaba mucho aún para su hora habitual de levantarse así que no desperdiciaría la oportunidad, empezó a besarle el cuello y acariciarle la cintura llamándola suavemente.

-Akane...despierta dormilona...-dijo ronco mientras ya se sentía pronto para amarla de nuevo.

-mmmmmm-ella no quería despertar, así que se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda-Ranma...-y seguía llamándolo en sueños...emitió un suave gemido.

-Akaneee...-esa nueva pose lo excitó más todavía, estaba frotando nuevamente su duro miembro en su trasero y que lo siga llamando así en sueños no mejoraba la situación-dale despierta, hagamos realidad nena ese sueño que tienes...-comentó ronroneandole en la oreja, pero como no conseguía nada se frustro y se detuvo en sus avances, no podía creer que se invirtieran los papeles y fuera ella ahora la que no despertara, suspiró y prefirió dejarla tranquila, se notaba que estaba agotada...como para no...ya se las cobraría después, pensó risueño, miro su entrepierna y decidió serenarse, no quería recurrir al viejo método ni tenía ganas de abandonar el lecho, luego de unos minutos de pensar en cualquier cosa que lo enfriara, se acurruco en el cuerpo de su prometida dispuesto a dormir con ella, para su suerte y tranquilidad no lo llamó más en sueños sino no aguantaría una segunda...al poco tiempo se durmió acurrucado en su cuello y abrazándola fuertemente de la cintura.

Ella cuando despertó y sintió el cuerpo de su prometido pegado al suyo... sonrió satisfecha, desvió la vista al reloj y vio la hora que era, se alarmó un poco...si en veinte minutos no despertaba lo haría su hermana, mejor despertaba a su prometido antes de que ocurriera un desastre, se dio la vuelta y empezó a despertarlo con besos y dulces palabras, el arrugó el entrecejo y se acurrucó más todavía negándose a despertar, ella suspiró fastidiada, mejor lo dejaba dormir un rato más y luego lo levantaba, total con que supiera su hermana que ella estaba despierta era suficiente ya que no había mucha gente en la vuelta, se iba a levantar de la cama pero su intento fracasó... unos fuertes brazos la acostaron de nuevo y un cuerpo se le coloco encima.

-Pensabas abandonarme sin darme los buenos días picarona-dijo jugetón mientras la besaba en el cuello.

-Bu-buenos días...no es mi culpa tu no despertabas...-dijo intentando reprimir los gemidos ante los deliciosos besos que le daba.

-No soy el único...hace como más de una hora intenté despertarte y no hiciste caso...me dejaste con muchas ganas...-comentó insinuante, ella noto como empezaba a abrirle las piernas y se colocaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor de nuevo.

-Es-espera Ranma es tarde ti-tienes que irte,Kasumi esta por venir...-dijo conteniendo las ganas de gemir cuando lo sintió refregarse en ella, pero ante su comentario se detuvo.

-Enserio?-pregunto desilusionado-ni para un rapidito?-pregunto como niño chiquito, moría por hacerla suya pero no quería arriesgar así todo...

-No...pero esta noche puede ser...-dijo insinuante, ella también quería, sus avances le generaron muchas ganas, pero era una locura estando su hermana cerca.

-Esta bien...voy al baño antes de que me vean-dijo con resignación-necesito un baño de agua fría...pero en la noche no te salvas...te amo-la beso dulcemente.

-Yo también, pero dale ve antes que llegue-el la beso de nuevo y procedió a irse rápido solo en bóxer.

El desayuno fue sumamente tranquilo, se sentía la paz en el aire, y como paso el día anterior se fueron caminando rumbo al colegio uno al lado del otro, les hubiera gustado ir de la mano pero eso por el momento no se podía, y a él le molestaba realmente, el quería que supieran que era suya, su novia por decisión propia, pero bueno ya arreglaría eso, por ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar de esa relación a escondidas.

-Oye almorzamos juntos?-preguntó risueño.

-Me encantaría pero ya me reclamaron ayer las chicas por perderme, si queremos llevar esto en secreto no podemos perdernos siempre...-dijo con pena, ante la desilusionada mirada del muchacho-pero mañana sí, que dices?

-Esta bien-respondió recuperando el ánimo-ayer me olvide contarte pero hable con Ukyo...y ya solucione las cosas.

-De verdad?y como las tomo?-pregunto interesada.

-Pues...la verdad bastante bien...se rompió el compromiso y quedamos como amigos, no pensé que se lo tomara tan bien, solo me queda Shampoo, pero para eso hay que esperar que regrese de China.

-Ukyo es una buena chica es lógico que entienda y me alegra que así sea, pero a esa ni la nombres...no vaya a ser que se aparezca antes-dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirando a un costado.

El sonrió ante su actitud, le encantaba que fuera celosa, toda su personalidad en sí le fascinaba.

-Akene estas celosa?-pregunto juguetón.

-Mph!-no le respondió, no tenía sentido ya sabía lo que sentían uno por el otro, prefirió callar.

-Amor no seas tontita, sabes que te amo a ti, y en cuanto aparezca solucionare las cosas con ella-dijo conciliador mientras le apretaba una mano y se la besaba.

Ella se derritió ante ese gesto, no podía enojarse si actuaba así...le dedico una linda sonrisa y mirando que no hubiera nadie le robo un beso, pero cuando se fue a alejar él la agarró fuerte y la beso más largo, no se conformaba con eso...

-Ya Ranma nos van a ver...-dijo contenta.

-Esto de escondernos no me gusta tanto-dijo haciendo pucheros de niño. Ella solo lo acarició y le regalo esas sonrisas que lo emboban y siguieron caminando rumbo al colegio más tranquilos.

Las clases pasaron de lo más normales..bueno dentro de lo que cabía la palabra, no dejaban de mirarse y regalarse sonrisas, y a Akane le empezó a parecer divertido provocarlo un poco, y cuando nadie veía le guiñaba un ojo o se mordía los labios y miraba hacia su entrepierna descaradamente, esa actitud de ella surtía efectos espontáneos en el, ella solo percibía fuertes sonrojos y como se le turbaba la mirada, pero dentro de él todo un caos se formaba, con solo recordar como la hizo suya la noche anterior y que quedo con las ganas dos veces esa mañana, estaba que le hervía la sangre, su prometida lo estaba provocando y no se estaba midiendo en las consecuencias, le picaban las manos, y su miembro le apretaba, tenía que desviar su mente a pensamientos ajenos para serenarse, pero no podía evitar el mirarla y cuando hacía esos gestos lo volvía a provocar...era una tortura...y ella una peligrosa tentación...

Estaban en la ultima clase, era de deportes, por fin terminaba la jornada, los varones jugaban al fútbol, y las chicas al voleibol, ellas ya habían terminado la primera ronda y estaban descansando, Akane fue hasta los bebederos y al regresar a la cancha paso por la de los chicos, vio el balón rodar hasta sus pies, lo tomo con las manos y a los lejos vio a su prometido acercarse a tomarlo, y se le ocurrió una idea, muy descarada, pero a estas alturas no se iba a poner con vergüenzas con él.

-Akane...-él cuando estuvo a su lado la miro intensamente a los ojos y levemente sonrojado, moría por besarla...y con ese atuendo no ayudaba...miro sus piernas y tragó duro...pero ella hizo algo que no espero, cuando fue a tomar el balón le acarició las manos y mordiéndose los labios le dijo de manera insinuante y muy sexy...

-Tómalo Ranma...es todo tuyo...-y guiñando un ojo se fue a seguir con lo suyo.

Atrás dejo a un Ranma turbado, rojo, con el corazón a mil y la imaginación volando...sonrió de medio lado y pronunció para sí.

-Prepárate Akane...voy a seguir tu consejo...y no quiero quejas, tu me provocaste...con Ranma Saotome no se juega...

Y regresando a la cancha fue pensando en como le haría pagar a su prometida estar todo el día provocándolo.

Continuará...

* * *

Aaaaayyyyy mis queridos lectores...no se que decirles...solo...ojala les guste, y pedirles que me dejen reviews para ver les pareció este lemon...dude mucho en publicar esto, jeje

Reiki: Bueno amiga ojala te guste este capi...la parte romántica la adore...y el lemon bueno...demasiado picante debo reconocer, estuve a punto de sacarle algunas partes...capaz me excedí...pero ta ya era...fue lo que me salio y deje volar mi inspiración e imaginación a la vez...y no es él último, aun me quedan escenas hot, y ya veremos como se va a vengar Ranma...bueno de Ukyo pienso igual, aunque quizas mas adelante en alguna historia la ponga de mala, o media mala...en fin no se puede ser para futuros proyectos, gracias por comentar!:D, un beso nos leemos en la próxima!ojala estes pasando lindo!

Teddy´s Circus: Que te pareció? la parte romántica ay ta me encanto...capaz me pase de cursi pero me parecio adorable que el( o cualquier hombre, chicos si leen esto aprendan;) ) hiciera algo así, en fin ojala te guste el capi, gracis por comentar!:), hasta la próxima!saludos!

Bry: ay amiga ojala te guste el capi...sip son de fuego y estos ya murieron calcinados...jeje, mmm...a esa maldición también pienso sacarle provecho, pero ya verás como el próximo capi, bueno gracias por comentar! siempre puedo contar contigo!:D, ojala estas pasando lindo!besos!

ilkane: Hola!pues si es como que no se aguantan che...jeje, son fuego juntos...adoro que Nabiki los moleste, es un personaje que siempre me agradó, su picardía y audacia son una mezcla muy divertida, si antes estaban felices ahora les queda chica la palabra...jeje, a Ranma le salió todo sobre ruedas, pobre alguna vez debía salirle algo como quería no? ojala te haya gustado el capi y tmb el lemon, es el primero que escribo y no se que tal esta...capaz deje volar demasiado la imaginación...bueno ta...salio así,je, gracias por comentar!:), hasta la próxima!saludos!

Gente hermosa me despido, gracias a todos por leer y seguir esta historia!:)

Natalia Saotome Tendo


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi,esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**PELIGROSA TENTACIÓN...**

CAPITULO 8

Luego de un agradable partido de voleibol se despidió de sus amigas y se puso a recoger varios balones, colchonetas y demás cosas que utilizaron con una compañera a pedido del profesor, pero vio a su compañera tan agotada que prefirió decirle que la dejara sola que fuera tranquila que ella se ocupaba, su compañera un poco dudosa al principio termino aceptando, recogió los balones y acomodo el resto de las cosas, solo le quedaba guardas las colchonetas en la bodega y listo...las apilo todas juntas para hacer un único viaje y entro a colocarlas junto con las demás, ya listo su trabajo sonrió satisfecha y dispuesta a retirarse se enderezo, pero justo en eso siente como se cierra la puerta y le pasan la tranca, al segundo después siente su cuerpo irse contra la pared y ser atacada en su cuello por un cuerpo muy conocido para ella, iba a replicarle por el susto y la locura que estaba haciendo, pero sentir eso duro entre sus glúteos y una mordida en su cuello solo genero que emitiera un sexy gemido...

-Me estuviste volviendo loco todo el día pequeña bandida...atente a las consecuencias...-le dijo susurrando ronco de deseo y luego mordió su oreja... entre besos mientras la tenía agarrada de la cintura y apretada contra la pared se frotaba contra ella, la giro bruscamente y la beso desesperado mientras con una mano la metía debajo de la blusa para estimularla de un seno y la otra la coloco dentro de su ropa interior mientras le deslizaba sus dedos por su intimidad y frotaba en forma circular en un punto que sabía le encantaría...y así fue...empezó a gemir dentro de su boca mientras metía su mano dentro de sus pantalones y lo tocaba...ese simple tacto lo termino de hacer arder...dejo lo que estaba haciendo y sin dejar de besarla... le bajo la ropa inferior dejándola desnuda hasta la cintura... él se bajo solo una parte del pantalón y bóxer, solo lo suficientemente necesario para sacar su miembro y sin más preámbulos la agarro de los glúteos levantándola del piso y la penetro hasta al fondo haciéndolos a ambos gemir fuerte rompiendo el beso...

Ella al ver lo excitado que estaba y lo que le dijo quedo encantada, pero cuando empezó a tocarla de esa manera perdió completamente la cabeza, solo se dedico a disfrutar de las exquisitas sensaciones y lo excitante que era la situación,dejo que hiciera lo que quería y que juntos viajaran a ese mundo erótico donde solo hay lugar para la lujuria, la pasión y el delirio junto al gozo pleno...quiso darle de lo mismo pero duro pocos segundos ya que vio como la levantaba y penetraba de manera firme y arrebatadora, ya estaba muy húmeda y excitada y él eso lo sabía, así que no pudo más que sentir placer...mucho placer...como le gustaba que tuviera ese lado salvaje y apasionado...la hacía arder por dentro y sentirse más viva que nunca...

Cuando sintió que ya por fin estaban unidos se dedico a embestirla como un poseído de forma enardecida...la tomo con una mano fuertemente de los glúteos y con la otra la tomaba de las muñecas apretándolas contra la pared encima de su cabeza dejándola imposibilitada al movimiento y completa a su mereced mientras la penetraba una y otra vez con fuerza pero sin dañarla,descansando su cabeza en su cuello besandola entre gemidos y jadeos... era tan exquisita...tan húmeda, caliente y apretada, le encantaba hacerle el amor, verla disfrutar con sus actos...oírla gemir...sentir sus pieles en contacto...como amaba esa mujer...y como lo ponía con simples roces...tanto tiempo la deseo y aun no creía que fuera de él por fin...empezó a hacer más fuertes las embestidas generando que gritara su nombre entre gemido y gemido, todo eso era tan sexy y excitante, estaba tan caliente y anhelante por más, quería dejar impregnada su esencia en ella y que ella dejara la suya en él...estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no acabar antes, quería que gozara hasta hacerla llegar a la cumbre,oírla gritar desesperada llegado el momento...le mordió suavemente el pezón sobre la tela...sentía como sus pechos se mecían al ritmo que le marcaba...sintió como apretaba más su miembro...la embistió una vez más...gimió fuerte...otra más... y se mordió el labio inferior...una embestida más y gruño como un animal salvaje derramándose dentro de ella hasta la última gota mientras ella explotaba en espasmos de gozo gracias al orgasmo que tuvo al mismo tiempo...estaban exhaustos, le libero las manos tomando con las dos de los glúteos mientras descansaba su cabeza en su pecho intentando recuperar la respiración y las pulsaciones de su corazón normales...ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro rodeándolo con los brazos del cuello y débilmente lo envolvía con las piernas aún...fue una experiencia para ambos sumamente placentera e inolvidable y sin duda sumamente satisfactoria... ya más recuperaba hablo...

-Esta me las vas a pagar baka...-dijo aun agitada y susurrando en su oído...

-Prometo no quejarme...aunque no creías que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados de la forma en la que me estuviste provocando eh Akane?además...estuvo increíble...-dijo insinuante viéndola a los ojos con una pícara sonrisa sonrojado, sudado y levemente agitado.

-Mmmmm...pues déjame decirte que no me arrepiento realmente...y si, estuvo genial...pero Ranma tenemos que irnos si nos llegan a descubrir nos meteremos en problemas.

La beso lento y suave mientras la ponía de pie y la sujetaba de la cintura.

-Te amo...vamos-ya arreglados la tomo de la mano y se fueron rumbo a los vestidores para después emprender el camino a casa luego de su idilio por la bodega de la escuela.

Ya camino al dojo iban caminando en silencio sumamente relajados, felices y con un leve sonrojo junto a miradas cómplices y cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos.

"Wwwoooowww eso estuvo sensacional...por kami!lo hicimos en la escuela...vaya a los alcance que me haces llegar mi preciosa marimacho...como cambiaron las cosas, pero quiero que cambien más, esto se me hace tan frío a veces, ahora no más muero de ganas por abrazarla y comerla a besos...pero no puedo...mierda!...me tengo que conformar cuando estamos a solas, pero por el momento me tendré que resignar no la quiero presionar..."

"Aun estoy anonadada de lo que hicimos...Ranma es tan...uuuufffff mejor me tranquilizo porque ahora seré yo la que lo va a raptar...que me hiciste mi amado baka...me has vuelto una pervertida igual que tu...bien esta ese dicho que dice que no escupas para arriba...bueno pero eso es algo de lo que no pienso afirmar ni a él ni a nadie...realmente somos fuego juntos".

Los pensamientos de Akane fueron cortados de tajo por una imagen que le hizo clic en la cabeza...

Frente a ella venía una mujer de unos años mayor a ella con una panza de embarazo de unos seis meses o más y al lado de ella otra con un pequeño en brazos de no más de un año...pasaron a su lado sin prestarle la más mínima atención entretenidas en su charla, mientras que Akane sintió que de golpe el mundo se le vino encima, quedo completamente ida, petrificada en el lugar y con la mirada perdida en el frente..."Co-como pude ser tan irresponsable...jamás nos cuidamos...oh Dios mío!es-estaré embarazada...embarazada!"

Como él venía perdido en sus recuerdos y pensamientos no se percato el estado de su prometida hasta que un par de metros más adelante vio que no lo acompañaba, se giro extrañado, pero lo estuvo aún más al ver su estado, bastante preocupado fue hasta ella saltando de la cerca y colocándose a su lado.

-Akane que tienes? te encuentras bien?...-nada seguía perdida-Akane!...-no había caso no reaccionaba y él se preocupaba más y más-me estas asustando...-le dijo ya más alterado y con poca paciencia-ok!te llevaré con Tofú-iba a cargarla hasta la clínica pero ella lo quedo mirando con cara de espanto haciéndolo detenerse y preocuparse más-Qu-que pasa Akane...responde maldición!-estaba perdiendo la paciencia y no entendía porque no le hablaba y estaba tan pálida...

Ante su último grito puso un poco los pies sobre la tierra.

-Ranma...tu acabaste adentro mío-dijo quedamente como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo mirándolo fijamente. A él eso solo lo hizo ponerse nervioso sin percatarse de lo quería decir.

-Ak-Ak-Akane...co-como me dices eso a-así...creo que fue muy claro que si...y me gusto mucho...-dijo muy rojo mirándolo tímido y jugando con sus dedos indices viéndose sumamente tierno, pero eso a ella no le afecto, su miedo a que sus dudas fueran reales eran mucho más fuerte...

-Pe-pero Ranma...no te das cuenta de las consecuencias de eso?-a pesar de lo alterada que estaba le hablaba suavemente y sin demostrar su verdadero estado, aún no reaccionaba del todo...

-Consecuencias?-pregunto extrañado sin caer en cuenta a lo que ella se refería.

-Si Ranma consecuencias...ya sabes...un bebé...y si estoy embarazada?-le dijo percibiéndose temor en su voz.

Él sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo quedando sumamente pálido ante lo dicho por su novia, quedó en el mismo estado que ella en un principio...no podía creer lo que le decía...realmente fueron unos idiotas que solo se dejaron llevar por la calentura del momento y esas hormonas alborotadas que jamás pensaron en cuidarse.

-Em-em-embarazada...bebé...mamá tu...padre yo...hijo...padres!-concluyó intentando hilar sus ideas, cosa que por el momento se le estaba complicando bastante, sintió como se le aflojaron las piernas y caía al piso de rodillas aún perdido en algún lugar de su mente.

_Se ve a un Ranma más adulto entrenando en el dojo hasta que un grito de un infante lo saca de su concentración, ve entrar una hermosa niña de azules cabellos y ojos azules también de unos tres años y atrás de ella una hermosa Akane con su maravillosa sonrisa_

_-PAPIIIII!ya llegamos!te extrañe mucho-decía mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos y rodeaba su cuello con sus pequeños brazos recibida gratamente por él que la abrazo protectoramente..._

_-Naomi!papá también te extraño...dime cielo como se porto nuestra princesa?-le pregunto amorosamente mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba en los labios._

_-Se porto muy bien cariño, estuvo jugando con un amiguito en el parque de regreso-comento dulcemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña que sonreía contenta._

_-Un niño?mi princesa estuvo jugando con un maldito mocoso?!pero Akane..._

_-Ranma no empieces es una niña, nadie te la va a robar porque juegue con varones...ya hemos hablado de eso...-dijo con cierta resignación y divertida de los celos de su marido._

_Él hizo un puchero y tomado en brazos a su hija la miro fijamente a esos ojos que le heredó y poniendo cara de perro abandonado le pregunto._

_-Princesa verdad que tu siempre preferirás a papi sobre cualquier niño feo que se te acerque?_

_-Sí papi!tu siempre serás mi hombre preferido sobre todos en el mundo!-dijo muy contenta sin entender nada de lo que su padre quería decir. Él la abrazo fuerte contra él y muy aliviado de lo que dijo le preguntó._

_-Promesa de un Saotome?_

_-Sip!Promesa de un Saotome!_

_-Eso me deja más tranquilo mi pequeña-dijo con una alegre sonrisa mientras Akane los miraba negando con la cabeza ante la infantil actitud de él por un hecho tan simple..._

Akane seguía intentando traerlo de vuelta, hasta que vio como la miraba con los ojos iluminados como soles y una pequeña sonrisa, ya no sabía si preocuparse más o no...su prometido tenía actitudes tan extrañas a su parecer...

-Akane...un hijo!-dijo animado tomándola de las manos, luego bajo la vista hasta su abdomen y lo acarició con infinita ternura-...un bebe fruto de nuestro amor...nuestro hijo amor!-agregó sumamente emocionado dejando totalmente desconcertada a Akane-ojala se parezca a tí...le enseñané artes marciales...y lo llevaremos a conocer lugares...y...y...hay tantas cosas por enseñarle, será todo un Saotome!.

Ella no entendía nada...paso del pánico y absoluto terror a derramar dicha y felicidad por los poros, estaba segura que hasta el nombre le tenía...eso la hizo enternecer de una manera inigualable y olvidarse de todo miedo por ese hecho, si estaban juntos todo saldría bien...

-Ranma...en verdad te gustaría ser padre?..es...es que somos tan jóvenes...

-No te voy a negar que no estaba en mis planes por el momento...pero nada me haría más feliz que tu me dieras un hijo Akane, se que somos jóvenes pero juntos saldremos adelante y lo criaremos con mucho amor-y sin decir más la abrazó protector mientras olía sus cabellos que desprendían ese aroma que le fascinaba.

-Vaya...jamás pensé que lo tomarías así...pero no te hagas tantas ilusiones hay posibilidades de que no lo este.-ante su emoción no sabía como tomaría esa noticia.

-Posibilidades?que quieres decir?-pregunto sin entender nada.

-Aaammm...bueno esto lo dieron en el colegio pero supongo que jamás prestaste atención a biología...en fin...en las mujeres hay días con más posibilidad de que queden embarazadas...y pues yo me puse recién a hacer cuentas de mi último período y no estoy en esos días, sino que en días de que la probabilidad es muy baja...-intento explicar levemente sonrojada, esperaba que no pidiera mucha más explicaciones.

-Eso quiere decir que aquí no esta Naomi?-pregunto triste como quien descubre que papá Noel no existe, mientras le tocaba el vientre.

Lo sabía!hasta nombre le había puesto...podía ser tan terriblemente adorable y tierno este baka suyo...no sabía pero se sentía tan feliz...

-No lo sabemos...hay que esperar unos días...

-Cuantos días?-pregunto impaciente.

-Aaammm una semana más o menos, si me viene el pe-período no lo estoy, y si pasa una semana más y no me llega pues...veré un médico para que me haga la prueba...aunque Ranma no niego que si lo estoy lo amaremos y cuidaremos pero...realmente prefiero no estarlo, hay muchas cosas por hacer antes de ser padres, y eso es una responsabilidad muy grande...seré feliz si llevo nuestro hijo aquí pero si eso no es así no nos pondremos a buscarlo...-esperaba que su prometido no se hiciera locas ideas..

Él la miraba atento a su explicación, y en el fondo un poco desilusionado, pero su último comentario lo hizo pensar en esa posibilidad, pero la rechazó al segundo, sabía que tenía razón, había muchas cosas por hacer y el quería hacer las cosas bien...tenían mucho tiempo por delante, pero de repente cayó en cuenta de lo que significaba eso de no buscarlo y ahora la miraba con el terror plasmado en sus sexys facciones,"eso significa que ya no...no puede ser!no puede ser tan mala conmigo..."

-Quieres decir...que ya no...lo vamos a hacer?...pe-pero Akane!

-Hacer?te refieres a...Baka!mira con lo que me sales!yo...yo no digo eso...solo que busquemos cuidarnos...ya sabes protección...yo igual ire con el doctor a pedir pastillas...

-Uuuuufffff me asustaste...aunque no te niego que no será lo mismo, me gusta como lo hicimos hasta ahora...sentirte...-le susurro insinuante cerca de los labios, aun seguían en el piso arrodillados olvidados del resto del mundo, morían por besarse, ante su comentario Akane se mordió el labio inferior generando más deseo de su parte, como le gustaba que hiciera eso...

-A mi también...-dijo susurrando levemente sonrojada, iba a devorarle los labios no aguantaba las ganas si la veía de esa manera... pero la bocina de una camión que paso cerca la hizo volver en sí levantándose de golpe-Ranma vamos yendo a casa...y con respecto a lo otro ya veremos que sucede en el correr de los días.

-Demonios estuvo tan cerca...-murmuro desilusionado de no haberla podido besar, pero en fin ya encontraría oportunidad-si tienes razón,esperaremos... oye y no te gustaría tomar un helado?

-Es una cita?-preguntó contenta con una linda sonrisa.

-Eeemmm si...que dices?-preguntó tímido.

-Sip!vamos!- y sin importarle lo que dirían lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó hasta la heladería bajo un levemente sonrojado y encantado muchacho de trenza.

Ya con los helados decidieron ir hasta el parque y si estaban de suerte perderse detrás de algún árbol a darse un par de besos, al menos esos eran los pensamientos de Ranma. Ya sentados en la banca se dedicaron de disfrutar del sol, el helado y sobretodo la compañía.

-Gracias por el helado, sabes es la primera vez que te veo tomando helado como hombre...-dijo coqueta.

-Bu-bueno no veo nada de malo ir a tomar un helado con mi novia-dijo levemente sonrojado y mirando hacia un lado.

-Pero yo no soy tu novia.-afirmo seria.

-Ummmhh?...-la miro directamente sin entender a que se refería con eso,"que no es mi novia?bueno es más que eso es mi prometida..."-pero Akane...-no lo dejo continuar le corto la frase.

-Es la verdad Ranma, y si soy tu prometida fue por imposición de nuestros padres-dijo en el mismo tono.

-Pe-pero...que me quieres decir con eso?y todo lo que pasamos y lo que hicimos...?Akane no te entiendo estas diciéndome que no quieres ser nada mío?no que me amabas?!-se estaba angustiando...no le gustó para nada el rumbo que tomaba la charla.

-No estoy diciendo eso!solo digo que no soy tu novia...nunca me lo pediste!-y le giro el rostro haciéndose la indignada, en realidad solo estaba jugando un poco, por más que sea por sus padres ella lo consideraba su prometido, solo quería que le pidiera que fuera su novia...

Él respiro aliviado ante lo dicho por ella,"que susto!era eso...pero que baka que soy, tiene razón...jamás le pedí que seamos novios lo asumí automáticamente al decirnos lo que sentíamos, pero eso se soluciona ahora mismo..."

-Akane...yo...yo creí que al decirnos que nos amamos no hacía falta, pero tienes razón...-el la tomo de las manos haciéndola ahora verlo fijamente a los ojos, miro a todos lados habían pocas personas al rededor, sin preguntar nada la tomo en brazos y dando una par de saltos se fueron a una parte alejada del parque lejos de la vista de curiosos.

-Ranma no hagas eso sin avisarme...-le reprocho molesta.

-No te enojes pequeña, aunque te ves adorable...Akane-dijo más serio al final mientras la tomaba de la cintura y ponía sus pupilas en esos ojos chocolates que lo cautivaron desde que los conoció, ella lo miraba expectante...tomo aire y le dijo un poco rojo.

-Akane Tendo quieres ser mi novia?

-Ranma...Si!si quiero!-y salto a besarlo siendo gratamente correspondida, tomándola de la cintura y ella de cuello la arrincono contra un árbol y se dedico a saborear sus labios mientras invadía su boca con su lengua, por fin la beso...extrañaba tanto su sabor, empezó a acariciar suavemente sus curvas desde la cintura hasta las caderas, sabía que no podían pasarse de la raya, y el quería controlarse...pero mientras besaba su cuello sintió la traviesa mano de su prometida tocar su erecto miembro por encima de los pantalones emitiendo un ronco gemido en su oído y pronunciando con dificultad.

-Akaneeeee...n-no ha-agas esssssooooo...mmmmm...n-no po-podree con-contro...aaaaahhhhhh...Akane!-la muy descarada le metió la mano dentro del pantalón y él solo atino a morderle el hombro para controlar sus gemidos y apoyar una de sus manos contra el árbol y la otra en su cintura para mantenerse en pie y no hacer una locura, mientras ella lo masturbaba deliciosamente disfrutando de sus expresiones, le susurro suavemente de manera muy sensual, levemente afectada por los gemidos y exquisitas mordidas que hacía en su hombro...

-Te dije que me las pagarías...-él al escucharla solo sintió como su ser ardía de lujuria y deseo, la beso de manera desenfrenada mientras seguía disfrutando de de sus atenciones y hacía todo lo que su alcance le permitía para no hacerle el amor nuevamente ahí mismo... sentía que reventaría y para no hacer una locura quiso una breve pausa la tomo de las manos con las suyas entrelazando sus dedos y colocándolas sobre su cabeza en un intento de no agarrarla como realmente deseaba, mientras la besaba lo más tranquilamente que su estado le permitía, saboreaba su boca lentamente en una sensual danza de sus lenguas, estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que jamás se dieron cuenta de que el cielo comenzó a nublarse anunciando una pronta lluvia, la cual se libero suavemente en ese momento, Ranma no se dio cuenta que llovía hasta que sintió como su pecho creía y su novia se hacía más alta ...fue hasta ahí que se dio cuenta que ya no era un potente hombre alto y musculoso...sino una mujer de marcadas curvas y apariencia delicada...se separó espantado de ella ante el hecho de estar besándola en su forma femenina, se dio media vuelta ante la vergüenza que sentía por la situación, y sumamente frustrado de que esa maldición arruinara su momento con la mujer que ama...se sentía tan poco hombre...tan mediocre...como odiaba ser un fenómeno...estaba maldiciendo internamente cuando siente que lo abraza de atrás colocando sus brazos al rededor de su cintura y apoya su mentón en su hombro, su roce solo le generó un agradable escalofrío, dijo suavemente y con pesadumbre.

-Lo siento...

-No entiendo porque...tu no hiciste nada...-él apretó fuerte los puños y le respondió.

-Akane...yo...uuuuffff...vamos a casa mejor...-y aún con la vista baja se deshizo de su abrazo y empezó a caminar a paso lento hacía la salida del parque seguido de una Akane que lo miraba preocupada por la reacción de él, no sabía que decirle, a ella no le importaba su forma, es más hasta quería intentarlo con él en su forma femenina pero no sabía como decirle...creyó que sería ahora un buen momento pero al ver como la esquivaba no estaba tan segura...

Lo alcanzó y lo tomo de la mano, él seguía en su mutismo pero débilmente entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Ranma...porque estas así?...es porque te transformaste?

-Akane...yo...lo siento...soy un fenómeno, mientras tenga esta maldición nunca seré lo suficientemente hombre para ti...-dijo sin verla a los ojos aún.

-Ranma deja de decir estupideces!-le dijo firme y tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos hizo que la viera a los ojos, los tenía un poco más oscuros debido a la tristeza-te amo...amo a Ranma Saotome...tengas la forma que tengas, jamás me importó tu maldición, tu para mí eres mucho más hombre que alguien que no este maldito...para mi así eres perfecto.

-Akane...-dijo con una tenue sonrisa-realmente no te importa?

-No...jamás me importo, así te conocí...y así me enamore de ti...-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

Él solo la abarazó apoyando su cara en su hombro,mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su olor y su calor bajo la fría lluvia, realmente era muy importante para él todo lo que le dijo...

-Aaaammm...es más quería proponerte algo pero no sé como lo tomarás...-le dijo insegura a su reacción y con las mejillas rojas.

La miro interrogativo sin entender a que se refería-Dime Akane...de que se trata...

-Bu-Bueno...tu...como...no me respondas enseguida esta bien?-dijo nerviosa a su reacción, ya no estaba segura de decírselo.

-Akane de que se trata?no me asustes...-dijo inquieto.

Ella suspiro fuerte y tomando valor le dijo.

-Ranma, yo quisiera hacer el amor contigo en tu forma femenina.-dijo segura sin quitarle la mirada, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de vergüenza, no quería quedar como una pervertida de lo peor, pero además de su curiosidad realmente quería demostrarle que lo amaba en sus dos formas-quiero amarte en tus dos formas...-completo más sonrojada aún.

Él ante lo que le dijo abrió enormemente los ojos y aflojo el agarré, el rojo que alcanzó su rostro supero el tono de su cabello, sintió como le corría un hilo de sangre por la nariz ante las imágenes que se le vinieron a la mente...estaba anonadado de lo que le propuso...jamás pensó que ella hiciera semejante propuesta, medió atontado y apretandose la nariz le dijo.

-Ak-Akane...no..no tienes que hacer esto...enserio yo...-pero no lo dejo continuar.

-No entiendes Ranma, esto no tiene que ver contigo solo, yo...yo quisiera que sucediera si te sientes preparado...no,no me respondas aún de acuerdo-vio como asentía suavemente-y si no te sientes listo lo entiendo...mejor volvamos que estamos empapados y nos enfermaremos- y tomando su mano se fueron en silencio hasta la casa, nadie les haría caso, la lluvia tenía a los transeúntes muy ocupados.

Estaba en el tejado meditando sobre lo que le dijo su prometida en la tarde mientras esperaba que lo llamaran para la cena.

"No puedo creer que Akane me propusiera algo así...jamás lo espere...digo...no es que jamás lo pensara ...pero intente alejar esas ideas de mi fértil imaginación, y ahora...no se que hacer, aunque en el fondo quisiera explorar con ella esa parte de mi... tengo miedo a que me supere...aunque se que puedo confiar en ella, nada malo pasará".

Ya luego de la cena entrada la noche Ranma se encontraba frente al espejo en el baño, seguía un poco indeciso...quería...pero...no estaba seguro, siempre creyó ser un hombre, y desde sus dieciséis se convierte en mujer...y ahora estaba por hacer el amor como una...esta bien que era con la mujer que amaba...pero...sacudió la cabeza para espantar sus dudas y volcándose agua fría encima se dispuso a ir hasta su cuarto...

**LEER AVISO, IMPORTANTE!**

Continuara...

* * *

**AVISO: **Como verán Akane y Ranma van a conocerse mejor con su forma maldita...tengo un problema...no se que hacer con esto, yo al principio pensaba hacer el lemon, pero como en ningún fic vi un lemon de mujeres no se si deba porque no gusta o porque a nadie se le ocurrió, si es verdad que en algunos y muy poco fic ellos intiman con ranma como mujer, pero un lemon como todas las letras no me toco leer y eso que he leído muchas historias en esta página, he visto yaoi si varios pero no yuri(escenas entre chicas)...es mas creo que solo indican que están juntos pero sin plasmar escenas, y como esto lo hago para entretenerlos a ustedes y no quiero hacer algo que no guste a la mayoría que sigue esta historia es que voy a hacer una "votación"...dejare a decisión de ustedes lo que quieren que haga las opciones son tres:

-lemon(escenas explícitas)

-Lime(escenas implícitas y muy sutiles)

-Nada...solo indico que si estuvieron pero sin ninguna escena más la que sus mentes plasmen por si solas.

Esto sera a simple democracia, lo que la mayoría elija es lo que haré...mientras no junte suficiente opiniones para tomar una decisión no subiere otro capitulo, así que este fic estará parado por unas semanas. Agradezco que me den su opinión y que les gustaría que haga.

ACLARACIÓN(13/05/12): Debido a algunos reviews que me dejaron quiero aclarar algo que me parece no quedo entendido, ESO VA A PASAR, ellos SI van a avanzar en ese paso en su relación, yo no dejo a elección ese hecho, se que muchos quizás consideran poco masculino, pero es que esto va más allá de quien es masculino y quien femenino, es un poco mas profundo, se trata de amar al otro tenga la forma que tenga, de hacer el amor con la persona que amas y de paso hacerla sentir amada bajo su forma que Ranma más conflicto y autodesprecio le genera, siente que puede generar asco y rechazo, y ella le quiere demostrar que no es así y que lo ama de todas manera, y por eso se lo va a demostrar no solo de palabra, también de manera física, no es que Akane sea bisexual, es porque es Ranma, bueno en fin yo lo que dejo a elección de ustedes es que elijan el tipo de escena que quieren que plasme, claro que pienso dejar marcada con otro caracter y previamente indicado si llego a hacer ese tipo de escenas para los que no quieran leerla, si es que llego a hacerlo, repito esto será por mayoría, ah!otra cosa, se que es tonto aclararlo pero esto es clasificación M, y desde el capítulo 1 se dio a entender que tipo de fic era y ni hablar de los ultimos, o sea que no esta hecho para menores...claro que con eso no controlo la curiosidad y falta de supervición, pero si yo hago ese tipo de escenas no creo que afecte la trama del fic, seguiría bajo la misma línea, es un fic de adultos de principio a fin, en fin solo eso, queda tiempo aun para que actualice esta historia, sigo esperando sus opiniones, y gracias por leer :)

**FIN DEL AVISO**

Bueno gente aquí va otro capi, que les pareció? a mi en lo personal me encanto...como amo a Ranma así de tierno y pasional...es una mezcla exquisita...bueno es mi opinión jeje, gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, como ven si leyeron el aviso estará parada, cuento con todos ustedes para que me den su opinión, de eso y de lo que les pareció el capi claro que también si gustan...

AH!por cierto...aquí en mi país se celebra el día del trabajador y hoy por ende nadie trabaja, jeje, así que a todos los que leen y trabajan...FELIZ DÍA!:D

Alnose102: gracias por tu comentario, ojala te guste el cap, hasta la próxima saludos!

Reiki: Hola amiga!bueno gracias por tu comentario!:)que bueno que te gustara el lemon...este no fue tan romántico pero bueno no dejo de ser intenso...jeje, nuestros tortolitos estan desbordando pasión por los poros...igual a la historia no le queda mucho...aun no se cuantos capi más pero dudo que llegue a los 12...bueno ojala te haya gustado el cap...tuvo un poco de todo a mi parecer, con respecto a la historia que dices me arriesgo a adivinar...alma envenenada?...en esa es mala Ukio y la historia esta genial, es en la que a akane cologne la encierra en un loquero por dos años y ranma se casa con ukyo creyéndola muerta...bueno ta tan mala no se si hacerla pero ta no se aun...jeje, no se si tendre tanta imaginación... bueno nos leemos espero que tus cosas estén bien, las mías si a paso lento pero seguro...jaja, bueno un abrazo cuidate y gracias por tu apoyo!besos!

Giby-chan: Gracias por comentar!sip tienes razón y como viste ya lo contemplaron...pero aun no se que hacer con ese aspecto...ya veremos, espero que te guste el capi, nos leemos saludos!

Bry: Amiga hay que lindo que te dejara así ese momento...estoy totalmente de acuerdo no se podía esperar menos de ellos...bueno si como que no queda mucho porque arreglar para que el mundo lo sepa...va a llegar en su momento, ojala te guste el capi y lo disfrutes, bueno gracias por comentar!:)nos leemos hasta la próxima!besos!

Xandryx:Hola amiga!hay que bueno que te gustara la historia y la manera que escribo...soy una novata escribiendo ficción pero le pongo mucho cariño y esfuerzo para que salga lo más prolijo y disfrutable posible, claro en mis alcances...sos un amor!bueno te mando una abrazo tambien y ojala te haya gustado el capi, no leemos hasta la próxima!besos!

Bueno gente hermosa sin más por hoy me despido, ojala no tenga que tener esta historia parada por mucho tiempo, espero su apoyo para continuarla, saludos a todos y hasta la próxima!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
